La verdadera Tomoyo
by brujita-wicca
Summary: Un reencuentro, una leyenda inconclusa, la reencarnación de ¿quién? y al final sólo somos tu y yo. Serie Terminada y a petición del público el epílogo
1. Un visitante especial

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores

Hello everybody!!! Puedo considerarme fan de Sakura Card Captor, así que espero que este fic les guste a todos.

Todos los personajes principales ahora tienen 17 años y se encuentran a solo unos días de terminar su educación en el instituto y comenzar los estudios superiores en la universidad, y la situación actual es digamos la misma que solía ser en el 5º año de primaria de la Ciudad de Tomoeda, es decir, Sakura y los demás siguen siendo grandes amigos, Syaoran después de declararle su amor a la card captor se convirtieron en novios con la promesa de que el regresaría a Japón en cuanto le fuera posible, la reencarnación del Mago Clow vive en la ciudad de Londres.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

CAPITULO 1

UN VISITANTE ESPECIAL

- Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, hoy pareces más feliz que otros días, ¿ha pasado algo bueno?, supongo que tiene que ver con el joven Li – dijo Tomoyo cuando entro al salón de clases y notó que Sakura no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

- Gomen ne Tomoyo, tienes razón- sonrojándose – pero es que anoche recibí una llamada de Syaoran-kun y me dijo que su colegio termino antes las clases así que vendrá este verano a Tomoeda y podré verlo. ¡Oh, soy tan feliz! Tomoyo-chan – dijo reflejándose en su voz la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

La belleza infantil de ambas jóvenes había madurado y aumentado con el paso de los años, a diferencia de esto las dos conservaban el mismo carácter jovial y natural que las caracterizaba y las convertía en el sueño de muchos hombres.

-Pero dime Tomoyo-chan qué tal tú fin de semana, decidiste aceptar la invitación de Hiro-san?- los ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con esperanza al lanzar la pregunta a la chica de cabello negro.

Durante los últimos años Tomoyo no había aceptado ningún ofrecimiento a una cita o rechazaba cualquier declaración que le hacían, lo mismo que Sakura sólo que ésta debido a su relación con Syaoran. Digamos que Tomoyo era feliz sí Sakura lo era, así que la joven de ojos violáceos no necesitaba más.

-Ohh, vamos Sakura, sabes que no lo hice, la verdad es que quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con mamá, pronto tendrá que irse a abrir una nueva sucursal en China, así que lo mejor es que aproveché este mes que estará conmigo en Japón y no lamentarme los próximos 6 meses – Dijo Tomoyo vehementemente con la esperanza de que Sakura no ahondará más en el tema.

(Na: ups!, olvide mencionarlo. Chijaru y Yamazaqui se habían casado y se habían mudado a Tokio ese mismo año y allí terminarían sus estudios. El padre de Rika había sido trasladado por cuestiones laborales a Estados Unidos, lo que provocó que la familia entera se mudara hace dos años. Respecto a Naoko había obtenido una beca de estudios en Australia por ganar un concurso de literatura de suspenso y al parecer le había ido bien porque no había regresado)

- Es cierto Tomoyo-chan lo había olvidado por completo, pero sabes que puedes mudarte a mi casa si lo deseas, podrías ocupar la habitación de mi hermano- dijo Sakura -"Espero que así no se sienta sola en el tiempo en que la Sra. Sonomi este fuera de Japón"-.

- No será necesario Sakura, por cierto cómo le va a Touya-san en el trabajo- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Muy bien lo han ascendido a Jefe de Residentes, aunque ahora con mayor razón lo vemos menos en casa- replicó con tristeza Sakura.

Touya y Yukito se han convertido en dos grandes médicos, Touya del área de traumatología y Yukito del área de psiquiatría. El Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto ahora sabía todo respecto a las cartas Clow así que Kero ya no se escondía de él.

- Pero con Kero tomando el papel de onni-chan es como tener a Touya-san en casa jejeje - pronunció alegremente Tomoyo.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado! cómo le diré a Kero que Syaoran vendrá- susurró Sakura.

- Por eso no te preocupes Sakurita, está tarde iré a tu casa y llevaré un gran pastel de chocolate y juntas le daremos la noticia. Será algo que no podrá resistir. ¿Por cierto cuándo llegará el joven Li?-

- Pues, me dijo que lo hará este fin de semana me llamará unas horas antes para darme el número de vuelo y la hora exacta, supongo que me acompañarás al aeropuerto ¿no es así Tomoyo?-

- No te preocupes lo haré-

- Por cierto no entiendo porque lo sigues llamando Li en lugar de Syaoran, sabes que él te considera una gran amiga Tomoyo-

- Lo tendré en mente Sakura- y con esto terminó la conversación de ambas chicas, ya que el profesor entró al aula y las clases comenzaron.

Por la tarde en casa de los Kinomoto, se ve a una chica de larga cabellera negra con un vestido lila tenue que combina con el color de sus ojos y siendo recibida por el afable Sr. Kinomoto, ella llevaba una caja que contenía un pastel que había sido horneada por ella misma.

- Konnichiwa pequeña Tomoyo, qué gusto verte. Sakura está en su habitación esperándote- dijo el profesor Kinomoto.

- Konnichiwa Sr. Kinomoto, es también un gusto para mí verle, subiré entonces a ver a Sakura muchas gracias!- respondió con dulzura Tomoyo.

(En la habitación de Sakura)

Kero se encontraba jugando un videojuego mientras que Sakura sentada sobre su cama lo observaba con detenimiento y tratando de pensar una manera de evitar que el pequeño guardián hiciera un gran alboroto por la noticia que pronto recibiría.

- Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kero de manera estruendosa.

- auch- Sakura cayó de la cama al estilo anime- ¿quieres matarme de un susto Kero, qué es lo qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura volviéndose a sentar sobre la cama.

- Gomen ne Sakurita, he perdido cuando solo faltaba un nivel para que terminará el juego- dijo Kero llorando a mares.

- Yo traigo algo que puede reanimarte pequeño kerberos- pronunció Tomoyo desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Querida Tomoyo!!!!!Qué me trajiste??? Dulces... Sí!!!!!!!- exclamó a mil por hora el pequeño leoncito con alas.

Unos minutos más tarde se ve una luz cegadora salir por la ventana de la card captor y se ve a dos bellas chicas tratando controlar a un muy alterado guardián de cartas.

- Vamos, Kero no es para tanto, sólo serán unos días – dijo de manera conciliadora una melodiosa voz.

- Ese chiquillo!!!, ¿por qué tiene qué venir?, de seguro porque ya no lo soporta su familia, eso debe ser y ahora de seguro quiere arruinar nuestra feliz vida – vociferó Kero a la chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba agazapada sobre la cama.

Inesperadamente Sakura sollozó y después comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la cama mientras una compungida Tomoyo se acercaba a ella para reconfortarla y un asustado Kero se olvidaba por completo de gritar y ahora hablaba con voz serena pero en la que se reflejaba su preocupación por su ama.

- No llores Sakurita por favor!, está bien si ese chiquillo viene pero que no se atreva a hacerte nada porque lo mató – dijo Kero terminando su frase con pose amenazadora -"espero que con esto deje de llorar"-.

- Gracias Kero, no te preocupes que el no me hará nada – susurró una ya radiante Sakura mientras que Tomoyo le decía algo en secreto.

- Ves, te dije que esto de llorar funcionaría con él – dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa y mantenía su rostro sereno.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de manera normal para ambas jovencitas en el Instituto al que asistían, pero no así en la casa de los Kinomoto, al parecer Kero había adquirido una actitud hostil con la próxima llegada de Syaoran a Tomoeda. Por otro lado la mansión Daidouji se encontraba llena de un ambiente de paz y convivencia por la inminente partida de la Sra. Daidouji. Así llega el fin de semana...

(En la casa de la Familia Kinomoto)

- (ring...ring...) Casa de la familia Kinomoto – responde Sakura al teléfono.

- Sakura-chan???- responde una voz grave masculina al otro lado del auricular.

- Syaoran-kun, que sorpresa, cuándo llegarás, ya estás en Japón, cuándo podré verte, cómo estás... – todas estás preguntas y más salían de manera atropellada de la boca de una muy sonrojada y feliz Sakura.

- Verás...yo, no, estoy, bueno es que... jejeje- contestó ahora un avergonzado Li.

Un incómodo silencio reinó ahora hasta que Syaoran decidió decirle lo que quería hacer desde que marcó las teclas del teléfono móvil que llevaba consigo.

- Llegaré a Japón alrededor de las dos de la tarde S...sakura, el vuelo es el número 516, sabes estoy impaciente por verte – pronunció un Syaoran nerviosamente pero con una inmensa sensación de felicidad.

- mmm... yo también quiero verte... estaré puntual en el aeropuerto no sabes como te he extrañado desde tu última visita, ah! Y no te preocupes por lo de la puntualidad- dijo adelantándose a los pensamientos de su novio- Tomoyo me acompañará así que estaremos esperándote- contestó Sakura muy segura.

- Está bien Sakura, debo de colgar ya que pronto subiré a mi vuelo... aishiteru pequeña flor de cerezo (Na: Este Syaoran sí que es kawaii!!!), nos veremos pronto- y así Syaoran se dispuso a cortar la llamada.

- Aishiteru Syaoran-kun- dijo soñadoramente Sakura aunque sabía que esa frase ya no había sido escuchada por su novio.

(Un minuto después en la mansión Daidouji)

- (ring...ring...) Moshi moshi mansión Daidouji, ¿quién habla?- contestó una empleada.

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto – respondió la card captor.

- Srita. Kinomoto en un momento la comunico con la Srita. Daidouji- dijo de manera atenta la joven del servicio.

En ese momento Tomoyo venía bajando por las largas escaleras de la mansión y al oír el pequeño diálogo que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo por teléfono en la sala, se apresuro a recibir el auricular para responder a su amiga de la infancia.

- Parece que el joven Syaoran ya se ha comunicado contigo ¿no es así Sakura?- dijo con cierta perspicacia la joven de melodiosa voz.

- Así es Tomoyo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me encuentro en este momento ¿me acompañarás?- preguntó dudosa la joven de ojos esmeralda.

- Sí claro, ¿a qué hora llegará su vuelo?- expresó Tomoyo.

- Me dijo que a las dos de la tarde aproximadamente- menciono Sakura

- Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a medio día e iremos al aeropuerto a esperarlo- dijo Tomoyo

- Estaré esperando por ti pero no crees que es demasiado temprano- Sakura dijo al otro lado del auricular.

- Así podré ayudarte a elegir tu vestuario y a arreglarte para que te veas preciosa querida Sakura- dijo con emoción Tomoyo.

- "Ay!!!, nunca cambiara" jejeje, está bien, nos veremos al medio día- dijo una resignada joven de cabello castaño.

- Nos vemos pronto Sakura- y con esto terminó la llamada entre ambas chicas.

(Na: espero que no se hayan aburrido aún, jejeje .')

Tomoyo llegó a la casa de la familia Kinomoto en un auto propiedad de su madre y acompañada de un chofer, después de aproximadamente una hora y algunos altercados... un disgustado león con alas obstruyendo la puerta, no decidir que peinado llevar, etc., al fin salieron ambas chicas de la casa y se subieron al automóvil que de inmediato las llevo al aeropuerto.

Después de acaparar la atención de varios chicos en su camino, al fin consiguieron llegar a la sala de espera alrededor de la una de la tarde con treinta minutos y tomando en cuenta a la muy nerviosa card captor, Tomoyo decidió ser ella la que fuera a preguntar por el vuelo de Syaoran.

(El siguiente diálogo es realizado por ambas jovencitas de manera alterna, es decir, primero Tomoyo luego Sakura y así sucesivamente).

- Al parecer el vuelo no ha llegado a tierra Sakura-

- ¡Qué bueno!- con cara de alivio – pensé que llegaríamos tarde-

- Oh, vamos Sakura, valió la pena el tiempo que tardamos, de seguro que cuando Syaoran te vea quedará impactado ¡jajaja!-

- "ay!" este... sí eso creo-

- Eso me recuerda que debo preparar mi cámara para grabar el momento en el que se reencuentran, se vera tan lindos!!! – Con dos grandes estrellas en sus ojos y en pose soñadora.

- "uf..." no creo que sea necesario que nos grabes Tomoyo – respondió Sakura con una gran gota de sudor sobre la frente.

- Y bien qué piensas hacer cuándo lo veas -

- Tomoyo-chan no me hagas esa clase de preguntas-

- Quiero estar preparada para grabar todo, jejeje-

(En la sala de espera se escucha vocear el aterrizaje del vuelo proveniente de la ciudad de Honk Kong).

Sakura emocionada saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia el andén de descenso de pasajeros, se detuvo al instante y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al observar a un joven de alta estatura, tez clara, ojos castaños profundos y expresivos, su cabello café en forma desordenada que definitivamente lo hacían muy atractivo pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese ceño fruncido inconfundible, la imagen fue escaneada por su alborotado corazón y de repente sintió las piernas de gelatina... Syaoran, su amado Syaoran estaba al fin con ella.

Al mismo tiempo un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del Jefe del Clan Li porque su corazón delató la presencia de la card captor justo frente a él y la imagen lo dejó totalmente emocionado al ver a una jovencita de ojos color verde esmeralda que destellaban emocionados, su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello castaño cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda y una gran sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro.

Sakura corrió al encuentro de su novio y los labios de la pareja se unieron casi de inmediato.

Desde una hilera de asientos Tomoyo observaba la escena a través del lente de su cámara, se sentía feliz por ver a sus amigos reunidos nuevamente pero un repentino presentimiento le oprimió el pecho, no tenía idea de por qué razón se sentía así por lo tanto decidió no tomarle importante y reunirse con la joven pareja.

- Bienvenido joven Li- Saludo Tomoyo.

- Gracias Tomoyo- respondió Syaoran.

- Espero que haya tenido un viaje placentero –

- Si lo tuve, pero deja de hablarme con tanta formalidad, te debo mucho amiga-

- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte Syaoran-kun! -

- A mí también Tomoyo-chan, ¿es eso una cámara de video? – preguntó de manera preocupada Xiao Lang.

- Claro, tengo grabada aquí la escena de reencuentro más romántica que exista – espetó Tomoyo con gran ilusión.

- "No ha cambiado en nada"- pensó Li.

(Na: y la escena típica) Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto tenían dos grandes gotas de sudor sobre su frente y observaban a la joven de mirada amatista con resignación. El día fue muy divertido para los tres amigos

Syaoran había ocupado su antigua mansión en la ciudad de Tomoeda para evitar así enfrentarse con el pequeño guardián amarillo ya que el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto y Sakura lo habían invitado a quedarse con ellos. Por la noche mientras arreglaba todo para instalarse vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de esa tarde.

---------------------- Inicia Flash Back---------------------

- Bienvenido a Tomoeda Joven Li- dijo Fujitaka al recibirlo.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Kinomoto- respondió educadamente el hechicero.

- Adelanta por favor, la comida está casi lista- acotó el profesor.

(Tomoyo y Sakura ya estaban dentro de la casa esperando a que Syaoran ingresara).

Dentro de la residencia Kinomoto el jefe de la familia platicaba amenamente con un tímido Syaoran mientras que Sakura colocaba la mesa y Tomoyo le daba un vistazo a la comida y colocaba todo en platones.

Lo más difícil ocurrió a la hora de la comida cuando Kero al fin bajo para unirse a la familia Kinomoto y sus invitados para degustar los alimentos preparados.

- Tú!!!, ¿qué haces aquí mocoso?- inquirió el guardián de las cartas Sakura – "Lo que me faltaba"-.

- Kero, por favor ¡calmate!- intervino Sakura – "espero que no hay problemas".

-Buenas tardes Kerberos- dijo de manera distante Li – "pronto acabara con mi paciencia"-

- ¡Ayyyy mocoso! No entiendo por qué debes acompañarnos- repeló insolente Kerberos.

- Creo que debemos empezar con la comida- terminó con la conversación el profesor de la Universidad.

La mesa se convirtió en un campo de batalla, ya que los lugares estaban de la siguiente manera: en una de las partes angostas de la mesa se encontraba la cabeza de la familia Kinomoto, a su derecha estaba Sakura y junto a ella su novio, de lado izquierdo se sentaron Tomoyo y Kero, por lo que los eternos rivales se encontraban frente a frente y las peleas verbales y miradas desafiantes sobraron aunque Li trataba de evitar contestar a Kero por respeto al Sr. Kinomoto. Tomoyo y Sakura sólo se veían con diversión y el jefe de la casa se encontraba feliz por tener visitas.

Y como para completar la escena...

- ¡Estoy en casa familia!- la voz del ahora Dr. Kinomoto se escuchó desde la puerta.

Lo mejor de la tarde fue la reacción del joven moreno.

- ¡Chiquillooooo! ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?- gritó encolerizado el jefe de residentes – "Ya temía esto, con razón el presentimiento que tuve está mañana"-.

- Hijo, que alegría verte, llegaste justo a la hora del postre- como siempre salvando la situación en el momento crítico. (...)

Ni mencionar que el pobre de Syaoran no pudo disfrutar de los deliciosos pastelillos que colocaron sobre la mesa.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro...

- Y dígame joven Li, dónde se quedará en su estancia en Tomoeda- inquirió el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Bueno, aún no lo sé aunque supongo que será en la casa de mi familia que utilicé cuando estuve aquí hace algunos años-

- Pero sí está solo, será una casa muy grande, podría quedarse con nosotros durante está temporada- Dijo Kinomoto.

Al instante Kero y Touya reaccionaron

- Ni pensarlo, este chiquillo aquí no se queda- "No lo permitiré".

- No mocoso, ni lo sueñes- "lo que me faltaba".

- Creo que será mejor irnos Syaoran-kun- susurró Tomoyo a su amigo.

Así que ese fue el final de aquella comida.

----------------- Fin del Flash Back---------------

Después de trabajar bastante en la casa Syaoran terminó agotado y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

La semana siguiente fue muy divertida, Syaoran pasaba por su novia y su amiga al salir del Instituto y compartían la tarde juntos, ya que había muchas cosas que contar después de tanto tiempo.

La cena de graduación sin duda fue lo más esperado por los alumnos de la preparatoria y aunque varios chicos invitaron a Tomoyo, ella decidió no ir a pesar de los intentos que Li y Sakura hicieron no lograron hacerla cambiar de parecer y mejor pensó en grabar a Sakura y Syaoran listos para una noche de ensueño y así lo hizo. Después de terminar su cinta de video y verlos partir hacia el gran salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Daidouji se despidió de l Profesor Kinomoto y unos iracundos Touya y Kero y se dispuso a subir al auto resguardada por dos mujeres guardaespaldas.

Al llegar a la gran mansión se dio cuenta de la soledad que envolvía su alma y la ausencia de su madre calo hasta los huesos de la jovencita que por primera vez no se sentía feliz aunque sabía que su mejor amiga estaba pasando uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida. El sueño la venció y terminó recostada sobre las suaves colchas, los ojos de Tomoyo se cerraron hasta la mañana siguiente en el que decidió mantenerse enclaustrada dentro de la propiedad Daidouji.

Por la tarde el sol empezaba a ocultarse y...

- Señorita Daidouji, la Señorita Kinomoto la busca- le avisó una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

- Gracias, enseguida bajo- contestó Tomoyo.

- Sakura ¡qué gusto verte!- sonriente saludó Tomoyo.

- ¡Oh!, Tomoyo-chan es increíble lo que ha pasado-

- ¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió Sakura?-

- Syaoran hoy pidió mi mano- exclamó con euforia

-"Kami"- fue lo único que pudo pensar Tomoyo- ¡Vaya felicidades!.

- ¡Soy tan feliz!- comenzando un baile por toda la sala.

- Pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?, es decir acabamos de terminar el instituto, ¿qué hay de la universidad?- preguntó con consternación Tomoyo- "¿qué hay de mí?"-.

- Bueno, el compromiso está hecho pero nos casaremos más adelante-

- Eso será genial tendré que prepararme para el vestido, la decoración, la grabación... pero cuéntame cómo fue qué pasó esto-

Después del relato, risas y lágrimas el timbre sonó anunciado la llegada del futuro esposo que iba a recoger a su prometida. Después de que Tomoyo felicitó a ambos e hizo pucheros por no haber estado presente en la escena para grabarlos, ellos se marcharon y Tomoyo se dirigió a la sala de entretenimiento que estaba en la mansión y se dedicó a observar por algunas horas las grabaciones de su mejor amiga.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, las lágrimas acudieron a su encuentro y no la abandonaron, haciéndola sentir más miserable y desafortunada...

- "¿Pero que no sería feliz, si ella lo era?"-

... Sí, se sentía feliz por saber que por fin Syaoran y Sakura estarían juntos pero y ella ¿dónde quedaría?, se sintió sola, exiliada y se dio cuenta de que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, pero cómo lograría su objetivo... bueno mañana será u nuevo día.

CONTINUARÁ...

FIN CAPITULO I

Notas de la autora: espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y que me dejen reviews, jejeje, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y bueno creo que fue algo osado hacer una serie así que espero cualquier comentario para mejorar.

Supongo que se preguntarán por qué el fic casi no habla de EyT, pero de verdad era necesario este capítulo para explicar lo que ocurrirá adelante en la historia.

Gracias especiales a mi hermana FREYA, este capítulo está dedicado a ella en especial ya que es fan de SyS y bueno gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. La llamada teléfonica

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

CAPITULO II

LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA

Al día siguiente la joven de mirada amatista despertó ya pasado el medio día, desanimada salió del cuarto de entretenimiento y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta y después de cerrar siguió su curso hasta el cuarto de baño, encendió el interruptor de luz y abrió los grifos de la tina, se desvistió para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas y comenzó un monologo dentro del agua caliente que cubría enteramente su juvenil cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo comenzó todo?, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue en la primaria Tomoeda, Sakura era todo lo que yo quería ser, nuestra amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Mucho tiempo me sentí sola, la falta de mi padre, la obsesión de mamá por el trabajo. Vivir rodeada de guardaespaldas y sirvientes no es lo óptimo, aunque debo reconocer que tiene ventajas.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día de abril en que me enfermé, mamá pasó toda la tarde y noche junto a mí, me sentí tan protegida y amada pero por la mañana yo era la única ocupante en mi cama, estaba desilusionada y triste, así que decidí bajar y desayunar algo. Yin Lan nuestra cocinera preparaba algo delicioso y me invitó a probarlo, me dijo que tal vez cantando me sentiría mejor, lo hice y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, creo que ese fue el día que descubrí el don que había recibido. La habilidad para cocinar la aprendía de ella.

Las increíbles coincidencias de la vida, cuando empezaba a resignarme apareció ella con su amabilidad, me hizo sentir importante, encontré una amiga que llenó aquel espacio vacío que dejaron las nocturnas horas en vela en espera de mamá.

La felicidad que ella irradia es tan magnificente, que con sólo verla me siento feliz, supe en ese momento que ella estaría conmigo y yo estaría con ella siempre ¡Ilusa!, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así...

Mi corazón vuelve a sentir ese frío que amenaza con congelarlo todo, tal vez es eso lo que debo hacer, olvidarme de esos sentimientos de amor y amistad que tanto daño me están causando.-

Tomoyo se levantó de la bañera y enrolló su cuerpo en una larga toalla blanca, atravesó la puerta y frente a su reflejo proyectado en el gran espejo colocado junto a su ventana se dijo así misma.

- No volveré a confiar en nadie, no seré lastimada de nuevo- sus ojos mostraban toda la determinación que sentía adquiriendo un fulgor centellante de tono oscuro.

(Mientras en el lujoso Hotel Conrad Honk Kong. China)

Una mujer de origen japonés transitaba por el lobby del hotel rumbo a su habitación, había sido un día muy agitado, las cosas se estaban poniendo algo complicadas, claro no es que le importará mucho, sabía que conseguiría su objetivo, no por nada era dueña de su propia empresa.

La verdad es que estaba muy cansada lo que necesitaba era un baño y la cama de inmediato, así que rápidamente entró al elevador y presionó el botón que la dirigiría a su piso.

- "Tendré que llamar a Tomoyo-chan mañana por la mañana" – pensaba la ejecutiva Sonomi Daidouji.

Un timbrazo interrumpió sus pensamientos, avisándole que ya estaba en su destino, la suite 216, introdujo la tarjeta electrónica y accedió a la sala de recepción, la verdad es que era una habitación bellísima, llena de luz de un tenue amarillo debido a las elegantes lámparas que alumbraban ala estancia, los asientos lujosos y cómodos, tal suaves que se vio tentada a rozar su mano por uno de ellos antes de dirigirse a la recámara igual de espectacular.

- "Sería fantástico estar sólo de vacaciones con mi pequeña, ella lo disfrutaría mucho".-

El colchón relleno de plumas la tentó y la suavidad de las colchas color beige casi la hicieron rendirse pero se mantuvo firme y entro al baño.

- "Creo que el jacuzzi es en realidad lo que necesito".-

Se despojó de sus ropas, entró en el espacioso jacuzzi, estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando oyó el timbre de un teléfono.

- "Gracias a todos los kamis, que no tengo que levantarme de aqu"-

Y así era, para completar el servicio de primera calidad a sus clientes, había un teléfono colocado junto al jacuzzi para evitar que los huéspedes tuvieran que caminar innecesariamente, más para aquellos que se hospedaban en su luna de miel.

- Sra. Daidouji, lamento molestarla pero un caballero quiere comunicarse con usted, su nombre es Ojera Matáis-

(Mansión Daidouji, Tomoeda Japón.)

Eran poco más de las 10 PM, Tomoyo lo había decidido, sí iba a cambiar debería de ser ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta de su amplísimo armario y buscó lo que necesitaba, esa noche saldría a divertirse.

- Estoy lista- contempló su reflejo y aunque su mirada no reflejaba satisfacción, sí mostraba decisión y seguridad.

Definitivamente la ropa no iba con ella, era demasiado extraña a como ella solía vestirse, por un momento se preguntó ¿cómo demonios esa ropa estaba ahí? Al instante con melancolía recordó que la había diseñado inspirada en Sakura.

- ¡Olvídalo!- se dijo a sí misma.

Y eso resultó ser determinante para que ella la usara.

Prácticamente ni siquiera la reconocerían, se escabulló oculta bajo la sombra de la noche y salió de casa rumbo a "El gato encantado" (Na: lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre) uno de los clubes nocturnos más prestigiosos de Tokio. Estaba muy lejos de casa pero ya estaba allí, no podía hacer nada más incluso había tomado "prestado" un automóvil de su madre, se felicitó por haber tomado lecciones de manejo con sus guardaespaldas, definitivamente ahora le hacían falta, pensó en que tampoco tenía licencia de conducir, pero eso ya era muy tarde de solucionar.

No tuvo ningún problema para ingresar, hasta parecía ser que le abrían el paso hasta la entrada del club, se sintió terriblemente observada aunque por un momento se sintió feliz de ser el centro de atención.

El lugar era tal y como prometía ser, al fin y al cabo era visitado por la elite de Tokio y sus alrededores, herederos de familias acaudaladas, jóvenes ricos rebeldes, solteros codiciados que aparecía en revistas y algunos extranjeros que buscaban aventuras en Japón.

Ahora se sentía un poco incómoda, con las lujuriosas miradas que le dedicaban algunos hombres.

Las luces fosforescentes multicolores atravesaban la pista donde había gente bailando. La barra iluminada estaba a su derecha donde varías personas tomaban algunos tragos y los barman ágilmente servían copas, mesas son espacio para cuatro ocupantes estaban distribuida en el primer piso y en el segundo se encontraban mesas con mayor capacidad.

Definitivamente no desentonaba, su blusa de seda estilo halter lila tenue dejaba sus hombros, brazos y espalda al descubierto, también revelaban tentadoramente su cuellos y busto, el complemento del conjunto era un falda en color negro, su forma era a la cadera, en línea recta con un corte en cada costado de ésta para permitir el libre movimiento, la tela brillaba cuando la luz caía sobre Tomoyo, sus sandalias eran de color negro, altas con finas tiras de piel que ascendían por sus pantorrillas, ella llevaba el cabello suelto y en forma sutilmente desordenada, la línea color lila sobre sus ojos los convertía en exóticos y la máscara sobre sus pestañas acentuaba el efecto. Pero había otro conteniente por la atención masculina sobre su rostro. El tono rosa del lápiz labial y el lip gloss destellante resaltó de una manera atrevida sus labios. Parecía una modelo famosa o actriz. Casi perfecta si su mirada o estuviera triste.

Se dirigió a la barra pero un joven la detuvo antes del cuarto paso

- Hola, te gustaría bailar-

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de bailar pero antes de poder responder algo, aquel susodicho la jaló del brazo y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

- Sabes no me siento muy bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo la amatista al oído de su acompañante bailarín.

- Sí tienes razón, debemos ponernos más cómodos- respondió suavemente y con doble sentido el chico.

Para horror de Tomoyo el sujeto acompañó su frase con una sucia caricia en las caderas de la adolescente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Tomoyo salió corriendo del lugar y abordo su acto, asqueada y profundamente herida cuadras antes de llegar a la mansión detuvo el auto y lloró sin control.

- "Que tonta soy, cómo se me ocurrió ir a ese lugar"-

Reprochándose, encendió el automóvil hasta llegar a su hogar, donde pasó una mala, mala noche.

Tras pensar largamente decidió que necesitaría ayuda para lograr el cambio que necesitaba, tal vez irse lejos y olvidarse de todo, pero tendría que esperar a que su madre regresará de la china y aceptará su propuesta, eso sí que sería difícil.

(Honk Kong, China. Hotel Conrad Honk Kong)

Después de contener el aire e instintivamente abrir sus ojos con mesura, un terrible cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo le confirmó lo que ya sabía.

- "Definitivamente, no son buenas noticias", "¿Por qué ahora?"- Una lágrima rodó por el rostro y respondió al recepcionista.

- Contestaré la llamada. Gracias-

- Sonomi, me costó mucho localizarte, gracias por aceptar mi llamada- habló una voz entonada por el auricular.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Matashi?-

- ¿Aún no me has perdonado? De verdad lo siento, yo no...-

- Dime que es lo que en realidad quieres- la empresaria de cabello corto, interrumpió la sentencia anterior.

-Sonomi, lamento mucho lo que estos últimos años han sido para ti, se que debiste sufrir muchísimo-

- No, la verdad lo superé muy bien, tuve a alguien que me ayudo a no pensar en ti Matashi y el irte fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer- afirmo cruelmente la Sra. Daidouji, aunque dudo que el comentario pudiera ofender a su receptor.

- Me lo merezco, pero no puedes culparme, sólo seguí mi instinto tal y como tú lo haces- reprochó- ¡tenía un sueño!- gritó exasperado.

- Y claro nosotras no estábamos incluidas- con todo su autocontrol evito llorar desconsoladamente- al menos cumpliste tu sueño ¿no es así?, ¡Nos hiciste a un lado!- dijo fríamente.

- Sabes que esa no fue mi intención- suplicó Ojura.

------------------- Inicia Flash Back --------------------

(Mansión Daidouji hace 19 años aproximadamente)

- "¿Cómo se lo diré?", ¡Soy tan feliz!- animadamente dijo una esplendorosa joven que bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, mi amada esposa?, ¿estás alegre por verme?- contestó de manera jovial un hombre joven que asustó momentáneamente a su compañera.

- Jajá jajá, claro Ojura, pero tengo algo más importante y especial que decirte- declaró la joven de cabello corto.

- De seguro que no tan emocionante como lo que yo tengo que decirte, mi dulce Sonomi- afirmó con destellos en sus ojos.

- Pero... está bien, comienza tú amor, ¿qué noticia tienes que darme?- preguntó curioso.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y lo abrazó y besó sus labios desenfrenadamente pero lentamente comenzó a separarse ya que sus caricias no eran correspondidas.

La expresión de Ojura Matashi era indescifrable, pero segundos después aclaró cualquier duda.

- Estás loca, un bebé, mi carrera está empezando no quiero un bebé- gritó encolerizado.

- Pero Ojura, no puedes hablar enserio- sollozó Sonomi.

Las cosas se salieron recontrol, Ojura parecía un león enjaulado, Sonomi lloraba sentada sobre el piso. Frases iban y venían y nada concluso, reproches, ideas, suplicas, enojo, ira, frustración, sufrimiento hasta que todo se resolvió en unas cuantas palabras.

- Te quiero a ti pero no un bebé, tendrás que decidir-

- Quiero a mi bebé-

------------------------Termina Flash Back--------------------

- "A partir de ese día ninguno volvió a verse y ahora esta llamada"- Pensó Sonomi-Claro que la fue, los dejaste claro desde el principio. Dime qué es lo que quieres-

- Conocerla...-

- ¡No puedes, no te necesita!-

- Ella es mi hija, ¡por favor! He estado pensando y creo...-

- Te costó 18 años pensar, ¡olvídalo! La lastimarías, "cómo lo hiciste conmigo"-

- No, no lo haré. No podría hacerlo. Por favor Sonomi, te lo suplicó danos una oportunidad a nuestra hija y a mí-

Sonomi sabía que en buena parte Matashi tenía razón, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada a Tomoyo acerca del abandonó de su padre, para ambas él estaba muerto, ¿qué se suponía haría? Negarle un padre a Tomoyo cuando era pequeña fue lo correcto, pero ahora que ya era mayor tal vez sería una crueldad, ahora podría entender todo, ¿qué hacer?

El incómodo silencio estaba matando a Matashi, pero sabía que debía esperar al otro lado de la línea telefónica, había jugado su última carta, rezó a todos los kamis para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y cuando comenzaba a perder toda esperanza...

- Está bien, dame unos días y encuéntrame en Tomoeda, te estaré esperando- Sonomi sonó resignada.

- Gracias, mil gracias, ¿cuál es su nombre?- arrepintiéndose de la terrible ofensa que cometía.

Por un momento pensó en negar lo que había dicho cuando escuchó la estúpida pregunta del antiguo amor de su vida ¿qué clase de padre podría ser?, pero ya era tarde, había tomado una decisión.

- Tomoyo-

Sonomi cortó la comunicación.

(De regreso a Tomoeda)

- ¡Qué cansancio!, será mejor que regresé a casa- concluyó Tomoyo sentándose en una banca del parque.

- Estás segura Tomoyo, podríamos descansar y seguir después- dijo Syaoran.

- Sí, Tomoyo-chan nos la pasaremos genial- acoto Sakura.

- No, sigan sin mí por favor no quiero arruinar el día de campo, es sólo que ayer tuve un día muy cansado y parece que aún no me recupero del todo- mencionó Tomoyo enfundada en un traje deportivo color azul marino.

- ¿Segura?, entonces te acompañaremos a la mansión y regresaremos al parque- dijo alegre Sakura.

Después de acompañarla a casa y despedirse, Tomoyo salió al jardín a respirar un poco. No estaba cansada, había mentido para librarse del compromiso de acompañarlos. No tenía ánimos para observar segundo a segundo escenas de amor que le hacían recordar lo sola que se encontraba.

- "Irónico"- pensó- Antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por grabarlos en una oportunidad así- dijo al aire.

- ¡Mamá!- Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos- Te extrañé tanto-.

- Tomoyo-chan, yo también te extrañe- la mujer de pelo corto acaricio en largo cabello de su hija.

- Pensé que tu viaje duraría 6 meses, no tres semanas- rió melodiosamente.

- Lo sé pequeña, pero necesitamos hablar- dijo seriamente.

El tono que utilizó su madre la asustó un poco, sabía que hablarían de algo importante. Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven de cabello negro, al entrar Sonomi le pidió a su hija que se sentarán sobre la cama ya que tenían que platicar por mucho tiempo.

- Hija, sólo te pido que no me odies después de lo que voy a decirte, por favor- suplicó con los ojos cristalinos.

- Mamá, me asustas ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

- Tu padre quiere conocerte- de verdad que no sabía como decirle la verdad por más que practicó, no encontró la manera adecuada, ¿es qué existe alguna? Así que se decidió por la más honesto, dejar que e momento llegará y entonces sabría que decir.

- Debes estar bromeando, él está muerto- la confusión opacaba su rostro.

-No hija, no es así, te dije eso para no herirte porque pensé que él nunca regresaría, pero parece que me equivoqué-

- Por qué nunca lo dijiste- Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar.

- Porque él nos abandonó-

El sentimiento de la soledad y abandono caló mucho más hondo en el alma de la adolescente.

(Tres días después)

Tomoyo se levantó con emoción y nerviosismo, no quería emocionarse y mucho menos mostrarlo frente a su madre. Sí él las había abandonado ¿por qué perdonarlo? Pero ella sabía que lo haría porque él era su padre y durante 18 años lo necesitó y ahora quizá también lo necesitaba.

Ella se baño, cepillo sus dientes y se vistió de manera informal pero con toque de elegancia como sólo ella posee. Bajó a tomar el desayuno con su madre que lucía una muy disimulada cara de aflicción y se notaba en la sombra debajo de sus ojos que no había pasado una muy buena noche.

Una de las sirvientes se acercó y susurró algo al oído de la señora Daidouji, después se retiró.

- Es hora Tomoyo, él está esperándote en la sala-

- Acaso no me acompañarás mamá- imploró Tomoyo.

- Lo siento hija, no puedo-

- Está bien lo haré- dándose valor.

Caminó hacia la sala y ahí lo vio, de pie junto al sillón largo, un hombre alto y fornido vestido con un traje informal de color arena, su cabello mostraba líneas blancas que delataban su edad al igual que esas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban junto a sus ojos y su boca, también en su frente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la voz que salió disparada de su boca.

- Tomoyo, soy Ojura Matashi- pronunció con entonada voz

El también estaba sorprendido frente a él apareció una jovencita bellísima, sus ojos eran dos bellas amatistas que brillaban hermosamente, su sonrisa perfectamente dulce, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado color negro y una blusa deportiva color caqui, su cabello largo y negro caía hasta su cintura. Era muy parecida a la prima de su ex esposa, cuál era su nombre... "Nadeshiko", sí ese era, lo único que se le ocurrió fue presentarse pero el calorcillo que invadió su cuerpo inmediatamente lo hizo sentirse feliz como jamás lo había estado.

- Papá, que bueno verte- los sentimientos y sensaciones corrían a mil por hora en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, lo único que atinó hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente.

Durante una semana Tomoyo no era vista en la mansión ya que pasaba todo el día con su recién "adquirido padre". En ese tiempo se enteró de que el era cantante y que vivía en estados unidos, era soltero y adinerado. Sus cualidades: era amable, simpático, la hacía reír constantemente.

Esa noche cuando llegaron a la mansión, Ojura le tenía una propuesta que venía pensando desde que la conoció.

- Tendré que regresar a Estados unidos y quiero que me acompañes, puedes estudiar allá, me encantaría conocerte más hija-

La propuesta le pareció la salida perfecta a todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida así que...

- Sí, me iré contigo- contestó feliz Tomoyo.

- Me alegra, ahora tendremos que convencer a tu madre- dijo Matashi con una gran gota sobre su frente.

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió.

FIN CAPITULO II

CONTINUARA

Na: gracias a todos los que dedicaron una parte de su tiempo para leer el fic, espero no decepcionarlos. Prometo esmerarme mucho en los demás capítulos. Y no se preocupen pronto se encontrará con Eriol .')

Muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews estoy poniendo mi esfuerzo en seguir sus consejos.


	3. El compromiso está roto

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores. Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

Capítulo III

El compromiso está roto

Calles estrechas y amplias, edificios antiguos, plazuelas, cafeterías, un carruaje junto al parque tirado por cuatro corceles blancos, niños corriendo, mansiones del siglo XVIII, Universidades y colegios privados, frío por las noches y calor al medio día. El tic-tac del Big Ben ahora interrumpido por un sonido de motor que corta el aire, una motocicleta deportiva Harley modelo XL883 color negro está circulando por las afueras de la ciudad dentro de una zona donde abundan mansiones lujosas y la clase alta londinense, políticos, banqueros, artistas, genios, etc.

El silencio vuelve a reinar por aquella calle empedrada mientras que el intrépido conductor desciende del asiento forrado de suave piel. Su apariencia es extremadamente sexy mostrando su cuerpo torneado enmarcado por un pantalón casual oscuro, zapatos color negro y una camisa de vestir blanca con delgadas líneas verticales de tonalidades azules, mangas largas y de corte inglés por sobre el pantalón, retira el casco de su cabeza y deja su rostro al contacto con el aire que revuelve su cabello negro azulado ligeramente largo mientras que retira sus lentes oscuros revelando su mirada profunda color azul, como el mar embravecido. Su piel blanca al contrasté de su vestuario.

Claro que cualquiera diría que la moto y la ropa no combinan en lo absoluto pero lo cierto es que era increíblemente atractiva y peligrosa como la personalidad del sujeto en cuestión claro que con él era de esperarse las más insólitas cosas y como no esperarlo de la reencarnación del más podero...

- Joven Eriol, ¡qué alegría verlo por aquí!- la puerta se abrió de manera anticipada a la acción del golpeteo planeada por el motociclista.

- Igualmente Sr. Grant, ¿mis padres están en casa?- dijo Eriol después de un caluroso apretón de manos con el anciano mayordomo y amigo de la familia Hiraguizawa.

- Sí, están ambos, parece que hoy es su día de suerte- comentó en tono burlón.

- Eso parece- añadió el joven hechicero, mientras ingresaba a la mansión propiedad familiar.

Los pasos de Eriol a través del piso de azulejo color arena eran silenciosos pero decididos, los cuadros de pintores famosos que adornaban las paredes, hacían perfecto dueto con las lámparas que colgaban desdeñosas del alto techo, la puerta que conecta con la estancia es de un marco amplio pero que al parecer se hace pequeñito con la presencia del invitado.

Los sillones perfectamente acomodados frente a la chimenea y la puerta hacia el estudio al otro extremo del cuarto que en su interior guardaba a aquel amigo fiel de color vino que tantas noches le dio posada en su amplio y cómodo asiento de satín.

- "Increíble que un sillón pueda durar tantos años"- pensó.

Recordaba perfectamente que hace un año dejo su vida familiar y buscó independizarse en un departamento donde ahora disfrutaba de muchas comodidades, tanto como se lo permitía su herencia dejada en vida por su padre y que ahora mismo se encontraba invertida en productivas transacciones y negocios.

Por un momento sintió la nostalgia de algo perdido y necesario pero recordó que ahora tenía muchas cosas buenas y vendrían aún más.

- Hijo- saludo efusivamente su madre dando un saltito de emoción y corriendo a abrazar y besar a su único descendiente.

- Mamá- correspondiendo el gesto.

- Deja que tu padre te vea, justo acaba de comentarme que extraña a su pequeño- río la Sra. Hiraguizawa.

- Vaya, pero sí es el dolor de cabeza- contestó una voz ronca y profunda.

- jajaja, viejo aguafiestas... yo también te he extrañado-

- Eriol, hijo que bueno que llegaste tenemos nuevos vecinos y parece que son dos chicas muy guapas jejeje-

- ¡En sus sueños! ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!- aclaró la matriarca.

- Jajajaja- la risa de Eriol inundó todo el recinto.

Y es que éstos últimos cinco años su padre se había esmerado en mostrarle todo lo que debía saber para "conquistar" a las chicas y sí que le había funcionado hasta ahora que apareció ella tan perfecta, la mujer de sus sueños.

- Lo siento Rose, olvidé que tu hijito ya tiene atada la soga al cuello-

- Es cierto papá, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto-

- Vamos Charles no seas tan cruel-

- ¿Yo? Pero sí piensa casarse y sólo tiene 21 años, eso sí es una crueldad-

- Papá, mamá, ya está decidido así que no tiene caso que lo discutan-

- En eso tienes razón- se resignó el Sr. Hiraguizawa.

- Y a todo esto, ¿ya planearon la fecha?- preguntó con cierta preocupación Lady Hiraguizawa.

- Espero que lo más pronto mamá, pero ahora sólo será el compromiso-

Sir Hiraguizawa se había retirado al bar a servirse una copa de wisky.

- Tómense su tiempo aunque esa chica es especial tiene dotes artísticos increíbles-

- Lo sé- suspiró Eriol- ¿Nakuru-chan y Espinel sun están en casa?-

- sí hijo, aunque no creo que tardé mucho tiempo en casa Nakuru, esa chica sí que se divierte jejej, quisiera haber tenido esa vitalidad en mi juventud- pronunció con cara de resignación.

- Sí, ella es hiperactiva, subiré a visitarlos o me odiarán por no hacerlo, con permiso- y así Eriol se dirigió escaleras arriba con destino a la habitación de Nakuru.

(En la estancia Hiraguizawa)

Sir Charles caminaba copa en mano hasta recargar su codo en la chimenea.

- ¿Y tenías que preguntarle sobre ella?- inquirió.

- Bueno tenía que hacerlo, sé que es muy joven pero ha tomado la decisión y lo mejores apoyarlo ¿no lo crees? Además ella es una excelente persona-

- Rose amor... siempre tan confiada. Quiero estar equivocado pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella-

- Oh, es sólo que te estás haciendo viejo-

- Vamos cariño, no seas cruel jajaja-

(Na: Los padres de Eriol ya conocían todo acerca de Clow Reed)

(Segundo piso)

- (Toc...toc)-

- Adelanta Eriol- respondió una aterciopelada voz desde el interior.

Eriol fue invadido por una fragancia conocida y como otras tantas veces se sentó sobre la cama y observó como la guardiana lunar terminaba de maquillarse.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Mi hermosa amiga-

- No puedo dejar de sentirte, eres mi amo, recuerda-

- Puedes intentarlo no me gusta sentirme controlado-

- Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrado teniendo a tu lado a tan simpática prometida- su tono sarcástico se percibió claro.

- ¡Nakuru!- suspiro Eriol- Tal vez no te agradé pero eso no significa que tengas que tratarla tan mal- agregó- sólo haz un último intento- suplicó.

- No puedo- negó Ruby Moon- "No, con lo que vi. aquel día"

- ¡Amo Eriol!- interrumpió en la habitación un pequeño gatito alado color gris.

- Spinel sun, mi pequeño guardián- dijo Eriol mientras acariciaba a spinel sin despegar su profunda mirada del rostro enfadado de Nakuru.

- ¡Me voy! Gusto en verte Eriol y a ti también Spi- mientras salía de la habitación- "tengo que encontrar la manera de que sepas la verdad Eriol sin que te lastime"- pensaba preocupadamente.

- ¡No me digas spi! Nakuru- vociferó el guardián solar

Una risilla coqueta se oyó por el pasillo.

Después de despedirse de spinel-sun y de sus padres Eriol abordó su motocicleta y condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaba su departamento.

Pronto llegó a un edificio de seis pisos, su apartamento estaba ubicado en el último piso, abordó el elevador y llegó a su número de inmediato, la sintió ella estaba en su departamento esperándolo, aprisiono la manija y entró. Dentro de la oscuridad sintió unos largos brazos enrollándose en su torso, un cadente beso en los labios y una sed increíble de pasión como tantas noches anteriores.

A la mañana siguiente él estaba acostado en la cama king size, ella se había marchado muy temprano, últimamente eso hacía, lo buscaba sólo por las noches. Pero eso no importaba, ellos estaban comprometidos y pronto se casarían, el destino de ambos era estar juntos, no por casualidad se había reencontrado con ella en Broadway, eso sí que lo sabía bien, "las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable" se repitió varias veces.

Se levantó pesadamente de las suaves colchas y acostumbró sus ojos a la luz, se vistió sólo con un pantalón sport y salió de la amplia habitación de exquisito decorado, llegó hasta la cocina de piso azulado oscuro y encendió la cafetera e introdujo un par de rebanadas de pan dentro del tostador.

Mientras su desayuno terminaba de cocinarse salió hacia el balcón de su penthouse. El aire frío golpeó imparable su desnudo torso marcado por el esfuerzo físico e inundó sus pulmones haciéndolo estremecer, sus desnudos pies retomaron el camino hacia la alfombra... ¡El desayuno estaba listo!

Aún seguía pensando en la tarde anterior, por qué su padre y Nakuru se mantenían en desacuerdo con el compromiso mientras que los demás parecían apoyarlo, de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que sobre su familia y su guardiana estaba "ella", su amor era lo más importante.

Las manecillas del reloj se posicionaban de manera sincronizada sobre el número 10 y 12 mientras el segundero seguía su recorrido imparable, las 10 de la mañana. Recordó que tenía una cita importante con un potencial socio, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se duchó rápidamente con agua templada.

Más tarde se vistió de color negro, pantalones zapatos, camisa de mangas largas a la cual le sobrepuso un saco de tonalidad café a cuadros chicos en incluyó en el look sus lentes oscuros. Parecía que con cualquier cosa que vistiera su clase y elegancia eran remarcadas aún cuando él ni siquiera se preocupaba por qué usar.

- Increíble que a los 21 años tenga una cita de negocios- dijo en voz alta- "Y ni siquiera tuve que valerme de mis habilidades mágicas"- pensó.

A partir de los 18 años Eriol Hiraguizawa se había convertido en un excelente "business men", con el dinero de su herencia y la mayoría de edad invirtió en la bolsa y en asociarse con proyectos nuevos que consiguieron triplicar la inmensa fortuna que ya poseía. Ahora en su tercer año del estudio de abogacía estaba en trámites par abrir un bufete jurídico que en unos dos o tres años se convertiría en un consorcio por toda Inglaterra.

De hecho la vida había sido generosa esos últimos años sobre todo...

---------------- Inicia Flash Back -------------------

(Broadway)

La concurrencia estaba impaciente por acceder a la sala de teatro donde se estrenaría la última obra de Andrew Loy Weber (Na: sorry no sé como se escribe).

Él estaba parado en un costado del pasillo de acceso, esperando la llegada de sus padres para localizar sus asientos, cuando sintió un leve empujón tras de sí...

Ella estaba retrasada y no importaba sí tenía que correr para llegar a ese estreno, tenía que lograrlo, la música era una de sus pasiones, sin embargo cuanto más cerca estaba chocó con un caballero por evitar arrollar a una pareja madura...

- Disculpe, no fue mi intención, venía distraída-

Él a velocidad vertiginosa y molesto se giró para encontrarse con una hermosa mirada que le hizo olvidar el disgusto antes causado.

- Oh, no se preocupe, yo...-

- Eriol, ¿eres tú?- su mirada sombrada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Sí, increíble, ¡eres tú!, así que asistes al estreno- preguntó totalmente sorprendido y extrañamente feliz.

- Jamás hubiera pensado en encontrarte después de tantos años y, ¿esperas a alguien?- la pregunta fue lanzada con toda la intención.

- Sí, a una vieja amiga, sí es que vienes sola- coqueteó él.

- Una tentadora propuesta Hiraguizawa, ¡acepto!- y con eso finalizó la conversación.

Eriol ofreció su brazo derecho a su nueva acompañante y la guío a sus asientos.

Al término de la función él propuso continuar la velada en un centro nocturno bohemio que se encontraba cerca y que la joven reencarnación del mago Cloe visitaba a menudo.

Fue reconocido de inmediato por los empleados del lugar y los llevaron a la mesa que Eriol solía ocupar cuando era noche de conquistas.

- Eriol, necesito ir al tocador, regresó en un instante-

- adelante- sólo entonces escrudiño el sensual vestido de noche que usaba su femenina acompañante – "¡Vaya suerte que tengo!"- su cabello largo caía suelto y sus zapatillas de tacón elevaban su altura.

Durante la plática Eriol recayó en la impresión de que los labios pintados de carmesí lo llamaban urgentemente porque necesitaban compañía.

Eso fue el comienzo de todo...

------------ Fin Flash Back -----------------

- "Lo mejor fue nuestra primera noche juntos"- pensó, subió a su motocicleta y emprendió su camino.

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

- Así que lo que sospechamos es cierto-

- Sí, lo confirmé anoche-

- ¿Qué hacemos?, debemos decirle-

- Lo difícil será que nos crea, necesitamos pensar cómo lograr que él mismo se de cuenta del engaño-

- Pensemos rápido Nakuru, el compromiso está hecho y con la impaciencia de ese cabeza hueca no tardarán mucho en casarse-

- Lo sé Charles, lo único que deseo es que Eriol no sufra, ha confiado en ella todo este tiempo-

- Me preguntó cómo ha logrado manejarlo-

- No lo sé- Nakuru disfrazo los gestos de su rostro a la pregunta de Sir Hiraguizawa, rogando que él no descubriera la mentira.

----------------- Inicia Flash Back --------------------

- ¿Desde cuándo lo engañas?-

- ¡Oh vamos Nakuru!, yo no lo engañó simplemente no lo desmiento-

- Pronto se dará cuenta-

- No, no lo hará, me ama y de eso estoy segura me lo demuestra cada noche, créeme es un excelente amante, el mejor-

- Y sí lo es porque buscas a otros-

- Verás incompatibilidad de caracteres, jajaja. Pareciera que estás celosa guardiana-

- Soy su protectora ¿qué esperabas?-

- No te preocupes que yo cuidaré de él cuando nos casemos-

- Eriol tal vez está enamorado de ti pero no está ciego y descubrirá todo-

- No has oído eso de que el amor es ciego-

- Dime por qué tanto interés en conservarlo sí tienes a otros tantos en espera-

- Por qué Eriol es el de mayor utilidad, no sólo por su fortuna sino por su poder-

- Irremediablemente eres despreciable -

- Tú eres la única que lo cree así Ruby Moon. Me voy tengo una cita-

--------------- Fin Flash Back -------------------

- Y supongo que en este momento están juntos – preguntó Nakuru

- No, Eriol me dijo que hoy tendría una comida con un nuevo socio en el Blue Valley-

- Me parece perfecto voy a seguirla y así sabremos como actuar-

- Excelente, cuenta con todo mi soporte Nakuru-

- Gracias Charles, me voy de inmediato-

Nakuru abandonó la mansión y ascendió a su automóvil rumbo al centro. Resultó que tenía un amigo que conocía al nuevo amor de aquella chica, así que lo visitaría para conseguir alguna pista.

(Restaurante Blue Valley)

Estacionó su motocicleta y acceso al restaurante donde el hostess le guió a la mesa que ya era ocupada por un hombre maduro de traje beige. Eriol se presentó y sentó frente a él, ordenaron y comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

- Obtendríamos el financiamiento necesario sí contamos con el prestigio de su nombre y sí aporta el capital, tendrá el 20% de las acciones- expuso en forma profesional.

- Es excelente su proyecto Eriol, me sorprende que siendo tan joven tenga ojo clínico para los negocios, pero ¿cuál es mi garantía?-

- Ser mi socio Sir Lambert- esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

- jajaja. Su osadía me convence, espero no arrepentirme, el negocio de la moda no es mi fuerte, cuente con mi 20% socio – y extendió la mano.

- Es un trato, ya me lo agradecer sir Lambert-

Ambos rieron y pidieron al camarero un par de tragos para celebrar, minutos después el Sr. Lambert se despidió y Eriol ordenó una copa más de wisky.

(Calles de Londres)

Nakuru manejaba con destreza incomparable mientras imploraba a todos los kamis le dieran la velocidad necesaria para llegar a tiempo.

(Restaurante Blue Valley)

El joven hechicero estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la vio entrar por la puerta principal enfundada con un vestido color rosa que él mismo le había comprado 2 meses atrás, tan hermosa, el corte cuadrado y aquellos delgados tirantes dejaban ver su largo cuello, su cabello recogido en una media coleta, sus largas piernas sólo eran cubiertas poco arriba de las rodillas, era una visión que no pasaría desapercibida ni por un ciego. Su sonrisa perfecta irradiaba felicidad. Eriol sintió una presión en su pecho cuando la vio besarlo. Besaba a ese hombre y no a él.

- "Pero qué demonios está pasando"- pensó rabioso- ¡Maldita sea Kaho!- grito encolerizado, levantándose en el acto y colocándose a la par de la pareja.

- Eriol- susurró con temor en su mirada la pelirroja.

- Muchacho, cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a mi acompañante-

- Ella es mi prometida-

- Eriol todo esto tienen una explicación-

- Jajaja, crees que una mujer con ella se fijaría en un niño-

- Idiota- Eriol estuvo a punto de golpear al tipo pero Kaho se interpuso entre ambos.

-Qué carajo estás haciendo Kaho- le pregunt

- Te estás comportando como un niño, hablemos afuera por favor- contestó serena y dirigió una mirada significativa al público que los miraba interesados.

De mala gana aceptó y los tres salieron del restaurante.

- ¿Quieres explicarme esto?- exasperado pronunció Eriol.

- Veras... yo- fue interrumpida.

- Eriol no tiene ningún caso que se lo preguntes vamos a casa, por favor- Nakuru llamó su atención desde su lado izquierdo.

-Así que lo sabías Nakuru- su rostro mostraba decepción.

- Sí Eriol, lo siento. Acompáñame por favor- suplicó.

Eriol no movió los labios, simplemente caminó robotizado hacia el convertible de su guardiana pero a mitad de su trayecto.

- Eriol, ella lo planeó todo está celosa, tenemos que hablar- dijo Kaho con ojos inocentes que en ese particular momento no combinaban con ella.

Él no le prestó atención, siguió su trayecto y al abrir la puerta del auto con voz fría e impasible.

- El compromiso está roto Kaho, nunca vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida- concluyó con un portazo sonoro.

El joven hechicero le indicó a Nakuru llevarlo a su departamento, fueron las únicas palabras que cruzó con la guardiana en el trayecto a casa.

(Departamento de Eriol)

- No tengo ganas de hablar así que nos veremos después-

- Lo sabías ¿no es así? Tú también los sospechabas, por qué entonces seguiste con la tontería del compromiso-

- Ella era mía, era mi destino unirme con ella, su magia y la mía eran la unión perfecta. Clow me lo reveló en sueños Nakuru-

- De qué estás hablando- preguntó sorprendida.

Eriol comenzó su relato...

------------- Inicia Flash Back -------------

Eriol dormitaba, ni siquiera noto que ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

(Sueño)

El aura mágica que percibía era increíblemente poderosa y de inmediato la reconoció era Clow Reed quien lo miraba de forma curiosa.

- Vaya pensé que no despertarías- dijo el Mago dirigiéndose a Eriol.

- Clow no me digas qué es otra carta – preguntó burlón.

El parecido entre ambos era increíble.

- No, sólo quiero ayudarte un poco Eriol-

- Y sé puede saber en qué-

- Jajaja... parece que incluso heredaste mi carácter pero en fin debo decirte que pronto mejorará todo, alguien aparecerá en tu vida, una mujer hermosa, sabrás quién es cuándo la veas, debes unirte a ella y ayudarla en todo, ese es tu destino-

- Las casualidades no existen ¿cierto?-

- Parece que lo entiendes-

- Me costará descubrir a una mujer entre tantas jejeje-

- No será una mujer ordinaria, tiene un don especial y tú relación con ella será más que amistosa-

- Vaya eso sí me agrada-

------------------ Termina Flash Back -------------------

- Parece que para variar Cloe sólo me jugó una mala broma-

-Eriol, debe haber una explicación-

- Sí, quería decirme que mi destino es igual al suyo, estar solo y que las mujeres me traicionen-

- Vamos no sigas-

- Quiero descansar Nakuru-

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, dolido pero aprendí la lección, no cometeré el mismo error, nunca más- sentenció.

- Eso es injusto...- fue interrumpida

- Adiós-

Nakuru sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Eriol de nuevo sobre el tema, aunque el hubiera dicho que sólo estaba dolido y ella quería creerlo, la verdad es que el corazón de su amo estaba destrozado y dudaba que se reconstruyera nuevamente (Na: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿alguien se apunta???!!!!).

Por la noche Eriol seguía en la misma posición, sentado frente al balcón de su apartamento. Después de horas de meditación cambio de posición y se levantó, caminó hasta el bar y se sirvió una copa de licor escocés, desabrochó su saco y regresó al balcón abriendo la puerta corrediza para llegar al borde mientras presionaba el enter del control remoto del equipo de sonido.

There you are

In a darkened room

And you're all alone

Looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow

Eriol sonrió amargamente ante la ironía de su situación. La voz era melodiosa y armónica, la voz más bella que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, era joven y sensual, tierna y exótica, la dualidad la convertía en encantadora y melódica y al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar.

Here I stand in the shadow

Come to me, come to me

Can't you see that?

Por un momento olvido todo y sonrió sinceramente pero la desesperanza apareció opacando sus ojos azules.

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body is longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why

Why don't you let me love you?

- Quisiera creer eso- dijo Eriol en voz alta al viento nocturno.

Can you hear mi voice?

Do you hear my song?

It's a serenade

So you heart can find me

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

Into my arms baby

Before I start going crazy

Run to me, runt to me

Cause I'm dying

- Jamás volveré a caer frente a una mujer, quién necesita una cuando hay varias esperando turno- declaró fríamente.

I want to feel you deeply

Just like the air you're breathing

I need you here in my life

Don't walk away, don't walk away

Don't walk away, don't walk away

No, no, no, no

- Es hora de divertirse Eriol- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa de venganza sobre su perfecto rostro.

FIN CAPITULO III

CONTINUAR

Na: Bueno, qué les pareció la verdad a mí no me convenció mucho pero es que no pensé que escribir fics fuera tan difícil jejeje. En fin con todo mi cariño para los lectores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que trataré de mejorar) y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic. Bye! =)

Na2: La canción incluida es "Nobody wants to be lonely" interpretada a dueto por Cristina Aguilera y Ricky Martin.


	4. ¿Quién es ella?

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

CAPÍTULO IV

¿Quién es ella?

(Ciudad de Nueva York)

- ¿Tomoyo Daidouji? Mi nombre es Viktor La Roue. Soy una caza talentos de la moda-

Ante ella apareció un hombre no mayor de 25 años de ojos miel, cabellera rubia, de piel clara, con una nariz afilada, una sonrisa perfecta que mostraba sus dientes blancos, de excelente físico y vestido casualmente con una playera de manga corta negra, unos jeans azules y mocasines negros. Un quita alientos en todos los sentidos y la voz grave de acento francés que utilizó era el complemento perfecto.

- Encantada de conocerlo Sr. La Roue- contestó Tomoyo

-El placer es mío, quisiera charlar unos minutos con usted si me lo permite-

- Sí, no hay ningún inconveniente-

- Gracias, la invitó a tomar un café-

Tomoyo asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza y caminó junto a él hasta la cafetería "Central Park", se sentaron en unos sillones en una de las esquinas del local. Viktor compró las tazas de café y las llevó a su acompañante.

- Sería descortés de mi parte no felicitarla por su graduación Srita Daidouji, ¿Puedo llamarla Tomoyo?-

- Gracias y claro no tiene importancia-

- Tienes un gran talento Tomoyo y para ir directo al asunto, quiero proponerte un negocio que supongo te interesará.

- OK, hábleme al respecto-

-Verás, como ya te mencioné soy una caza talentos de la moda, viajo por el mundo buscando prospectos para plazas de diseñador en la ciudad más importante del medio, es decir París-

- ¿Y supongo que consigue algo a cambio?- interrumpi

- Claro, soy un negociante al fin y al cabo, digamos que me he convertido en representante de varios de mis talentos descubiertos y por supuesto el negocio ha crecido bastante-

- Y pretende que yo sea unos de sus talentos Sr. La Roue...-

- Viktor por favor-

- Viktor, tengo la capacidad de ir a París y comenzar mi carrera por mí misma sin necesidad de ningún intermediario-

- Y no lo dudó Tomoyo pero te haría las cosas más fáciles-

- Qué es lo qué tiene planeado- pregunt

- Que tal sí me acompañas a París y te doy hospedaje privado, después te hago famosa, eh-

- Aunque su propuesta es interesante, temo decirle que mi carrera ya está asegurada aquí en Nueva York, no tengo necesidad de cambiar mi paradero y forma de vida-

- Sabía que las casas de moda francesas pagan el doble que las estadounidenses-

- Mi móvil no es el dinero, es el placer y la satisfacción de hacer lo que más me gusta-

- Entonces comprenderá mi insistencia-

- Jajaja, touché. Tal vez decida mudarme a París y supongo nos encontraremos-

El sonido del celular de Tomoyo interrumpió la charla.

- Tengo que irme Viktor, gracias por la taza de capuchino-

- Está es mi dirección en París, tengo la esperanza de encontrarte nuevamente, será un placer- dijo mientras extendía una tarjeta de presentación.

- Ya veremos, ¡Bye!- Tomoyo salió de la cafetería.

- Claro que será un placer, eres muy linda Tomoyo, ya veo porque mis colegas sugirieron que tratará esto personalmente, tu talento es increíble pero tu belleza es hechizante, ya veo la razón de que seas también modelo- dijo a sí mismo.

Tomoyo abordó su deportivo convertible BMWZ4, el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre. Hacía un año que no tenía ya ninguna relación con él, desde que trato de explotarla, ahora tenía 21 años y era autosuficiente no necesitaba a nadie más.

---------------------- Inicia Flash Back -----------------------

- Hija tienes una voz hermosa, tal vez pueda hablar con un amigo y pedirle que te grabé un demo-

- Papá mi interés por la música es sólo una pasatiempo- alegó.

- Pero tu voz es increíble, supongo que la heredaste de mí, jajaja, por lo menos grábalo para que así lo llevé conmigo cuando este fuera de Los Ángeles, así siempre estarás cerca de mí- suplic

- Oh, vamos... ¡papá!, está bien pero ahora tengo que irme al colegio-

Tres días más tarde ambos estaban en un estudio de grabación. Tomoyo ensayó una canción que había escrito 2 años atrás cuando recién llegó a Los Ángeles California, hablaba de la soledad y el amor perdido.

Se colocó sobre sus oídos los audífonos y cantó con sentimientos profundos ya que esa canción le recordaba todo lo que había pasado, además sería un regalo para su padre lo que la motivó aún más a esforzarse...

-There you are

In a darkened room

And you are all alone

Looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost

The will to love

(Na: saben a qué canción me refiero ¿no?)

Un mes después Tomoyo recibió un regalo sorpresa de su padre, era un automóvil último modelo convertible BMW. Instantes más tarde cuando disfrutaba de su obsequio dando una vuelta por la ciudad descubrió la razón de aquel detalle de su padre.

Cuando frenó esperando la luz verde de un semáforo, oyó claramente la canción que grabó, ahora era reproducida a gran volumen por una tienda departamental de moda que estaba en apertura.

De inmediato dio vuelta en "u" y retornó a la casa que compartía con su padre para pedirle una explicación. Ojera Matáis alegó que su amigo lo había hecho sin consentimiento alguno, claro que Tomoyo no lo creyó de alguna manera eso justificaba el por qué su padre había comprado una nueva propiedad en Filadelfia.

Después de asimilar todo, empaco sus cosas y comenzó de nuevo, incluso mudándose de ciudad.

---------------------- Terminal Flash Back---------------------

- "Qué es lo que querrá ahora"- se preguntó mientras entraba al restaurante Le Bernal in.

Él se levantó de inmediato de su asiento para recibirla con un beso en la mejilla, aunque él esperaba que esa situación cambiará pronto.

- Tomoyo, pensé que no vendrías-

- Manejé un largo tramo- dijo con pesar

- Gracias por acompañarme, ordenarás algo- dijo mientras llamaba la atención del mesero con una seña.

- Sí, un suflé de chocolate, por favor- se dirigió al mesero.

- He estado pensando mucho en ti Tomoyo, no logró sacarte de mi cabeza- pronunci

Está declaración hubiera tal vez emocionado mucho a Tomoyo años atrás pero lo cierto era que aunque no había mantenido ningún tipo de relación con ningún hombre, ese tipo de frases empezaban a ser repetitivas para ella.

-...- el silencio se mantuvo hasta que él continuó con su monólogo.

- Te gustaría ser mi pareja, es decir para mi sería maravilloso... te amo- espetó de pronto.

- Te lo agradezco pero la verdad...- Tomoyo se sintió la persona más insensible por lo que iba a hacer, pero era la única salida- ... es que ahora no estoy interesada en ningún tipo de relación, lo siento mucho Edward-

El mesero interrumpió entregando la comanda.

- Lo que ocurre es que pienso mudarme y no sería justo para ti- trató de remediar la amatista.

- Eso no sería ningún inconveniente, podría visitarte...-

- Me voy a París Ed- declaró Tomoyo- Creó que ya debo irme, tengo que empezar a arreglar todo. Te deseo lo mejor Ed, encontrarás a la mujer que necesitas, créeme, eres un gran hombre- Le habló mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del restaurante sin mirar atrás, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Edward Lacorte era una revelación en las pasarelas, un chico de 22 años que por su físico y carisma, marcaba con su porte cada desfile de modas en la ciudad, de hecho así fue como se conocieron porque participaban juntos en las pasarelas, hasta se había hecho especulaciones de que eran pareja por los periódicos amarillistas.

Ella condujo hasta su apartamento en 3th Avenue y pensó que la idea de mudarse no era tan mala, necesitaba nuevos retos y desahogarse de las constantes visitas que su madre le estaba haciendo.

Aunque su contacto con Japón había sido nulo, su madre la visitaba cada vez que quería, situación que la incomodaba ya que recordaba todo. Aun cuando ya lo había superado sentía que la sensación de soledad no la abandonaba sin embargo mantenía contacto con Sakura y Syaoran vía e-mail, incluso prometió a su prima diseñar y confeccionar personalmente su vestido de novia, sólo que aún la fecha no se confirmaba.

-"De nuevo huyendo"- pensó la joven de cabello largo- Parece que ese es mi destino- habló en voz alta sentada sobre su cómoda cama- Tengo que preparar todo-.

(Londres, Inglaterra)

- Las ganancias van en aumento y nuestro público aumenta, la estrategia de contratar nuevos rostros está funcionando jefe-

- Lo imaginé Steve, la apertura en París debe ser el "boom" que necesitamos. ¿Contactaste a Sir Lambert? Y por favor deja de llamarme jefe-

- Sí, lo hice está mañana, parece ser que llegará a tiempo para la recepción. ¿Necesitas algo más Eriol?-

- Que confirmes que las invitaciones hayan llegado a su destino, también necesito que te traslades a París está semana y organices todo por allá, yo te alcanzaré el miércoles próximo-

- Así lo haré, parto de inmediato para supervisar todo-

- Gracias Steve-

- Disculpa Eriol y ¿por qué no me acompañas? Problemas de faldas- dijo con cierta desaprobación en el último enunciado.

Eriol se río internamente, su amigo y mano derecha siempre lo había tratado como un hermano menor y en cualquier ocasión desaprobaba la actitud de play boy que el poseía.

- No, en realidad no, me quedo para arreglar el asunto del bufete, sabes que ahora que estoy graduado quiero adelantar todo-

- Quién iba a pensar que te graduarías con honores jejeje- dijo estrellando su mano en la ancha espalda de Eriol.

- Tu avión te está esperando Steve, mejor vete- bromeó el hechicero.

- OH, es cierto mejor me voy, nos vemos en la ciudad del amor jefe, tal vez encuentres a tú alma gemela jajaja- se despidió cerrando la puerta.

- No existe tal- dijo Eriol al espacio vacío de su oficina.

- Y ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una cita pendiente- sonrió desganado.

Salió de sus oficinas ubicadas en el centro de la ciudad y enrumbó a su departamento.

Tres horas más tarde ya eran cerca de las 8:00 pm y Eriol salía en su motocicleta vestido con un traje casual, tenía planeado ir a un bar de solteros ubicado en la zona alegre de la ciudad, ese era el mejor lugar para conseguir diversión, aunque la idea de coleccionar chicas ya le estaba pareciendo fastidiosa, era un buen móvil para no aburrirse y en cierto modo vengarse de lo que Kaho causó en él un año atrás.

El clima londinense era cálido, la primavera casi llegaba a su fin, varias parejas de enamorados deambulaban en las calles observando aparadores, dando un paseo por el parque o conversando en una acera. Las cafeterías de la ciudad estaban repletas de gente al igual que los restaurantes. En el parque aún se oían gritos escandalosos de pequeñines que corrían agitados jugando a la pelota.

El manto estelar nocturno caía sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes pero eso no parecía importar. Londres era una ciudad que brillaba tanto de noche como de día.

Pero Eriol no observaba el espectáculo, frente a él sólo estaba su copa de old fashion, su única compañera hasta que observó en el otro extremo de la barra a una chica.

- "Ahí está la elegida para está noche"- pensó, llamó al barman para que ofreciera otra copa a su nombre a aquella joven.

Una hora más tarde Eriol salía del bar con la chica, cuyo nombre era Sarah, tenía 24 años y acababa de terminar una relación. La joven era de piel clara, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, muy alta alrededor de los 1.75, es decir, 5 cm. Más baja que Eriol, delgada y con excelente cuerpo.

Se dirigieron al apartamento de la chica por acuerdo mutuo. Al entrar Eriol entendió que aquella joven o al menos sus padres eran muy acaudalados, a lo mejor y hasta el destino los hubiera encontrado en una de esas tantas reuniones sociales, sí es que él asistiera alguna vez.

- Y dime Eriol, qué hacías en ese bar- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad, no se imaginaba que un hombre como Eriol necesitará compañía.

- Busco a mí alma gemela- contestó tratando de disimular su risa.

-OH, eso es tan romántico- la pobre ni cuenta se dio.

- Sí, y parece ser que la encontré- continuó con toda esa palabrería que le funcionaba con las mujeres – Tienes unos ojos preciosos, dos esmeraldas son como el color del césped cuando la brisa cae y el sol sale- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sarah- tu piel tan suave como arena de mar entre las manos, eres peligrosamente linda... déjame solamente conocerte mi diosa- mientras acercaba su rostro a los labios de la chica de manera seductiva y aspiraba su aroma.

Para ese momento la chica prácticamente ronroneaba y esperaba que su amo la acariciara, petición que fue concedida segundos más tardes y que Eriol complació toda la noche.

Antes del amanecer Eriol ya estaba vestido frente al ventanal del apartamento observando el amanecer, volteó unos instantes para observar a ala chica desnuda sobre la cama sólo cubierta con una sábana blanca que hacía juego con su piel. Odiaba ese momento porque sentía remordimiento por lo que hacía pero segundos más tarde la cara de aquella chica se transformó en una que él conocía muy bien, el rostro de Kaho. Se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento para siempre.

- "¿Por qué aún no puedo superarlo?"- se preguntaba – por qué sigo pensando en ella sí la odio- dijo enfurecido mientras golpeaba su puño sobre la puerta de su apartamento- Tranquilízate Eriol, tienes una cita de negocios- se dijo a sí mismo- No puedes arruinarlo por una tontería así- Entro a la bañera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

(París, Francia)

- ¿El departamento es de su agrado señorita?- preguntó el hombre de barba blanca.

- Sí, me mudaré de inmediato, así que arreglemos los asuntos legales por favor-

Una hora más tarde...

- No pensé tener tantas cosas...uf...- dijo Tomoyo para sí, mientras conectaba el equipo de sonido y seguía abriendo cajas selladas.

El departamento era muy espacioso, la sala era amplia, la cocina de igual manera incluso había un pequeño bar en la sala, tenía dos habitaciones, una principal y la secundaria ambas poseían baño interior, sólo que el de la primera incluía una tina. La otra recámara funcionaría como una sala de ejercicios donde Tomoyo practicaría el baile y el canto ya que eran dos de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Desde el balcón la vista de la Torre Eiffel con todas sus luces era espectacular. Tomoyo tuvo que trabajar tres largos días para dejar el lugar en condiciones.

(Londres, Inglaterra)

- Nakuru, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eriol aún en pijama mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

- Yo también me alegro de verte o es que tienes compañía- preguntó dando un vistazo al interior.

- Sí te molesta saberlo, por qué vienes a mi apartamento- dijo hastiado.

- Para corregir tus malas costumbres, ¿puedo pasar?-

- Adelante- dijo invitándola a entrar.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, él se desvió hacia su habitación mientras en su trayecto le decía a Nakuru...

- Hay algo de tomar en el frigorífico toma lo que desees-

- "Eriol, cómo fue que terminaste así"- pensaba Nakuru.

- Y bien a qué vienes- dijo Eriol sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

- ¿Quiero saber cómo estás?- dijo- No has ido a casa en 2 semanas-

- He tenido mejores cosas que hacer-

- Ah, sí, cómo cuáles, lamentarte todo el tiempo de ti mismo y compensarlo con mujeres en tú cama-

- No lo entenderías Ruby Moon. Recuerda que soy tú amo y no te atrevas a hablarme así-

- Te habló como deseo Eriol, estoy preocupada por ti, sí soy tu guardiana debo protegerte pero tú no me dejas ayudarte, qué se supone que debo hacer-

- Esas son tonterías, vive tu vida o trata de resolvérsela a alguien más, yo no necesitó ayuda- y recalcó muy bien la negación.

- Es que no lo ves, no sólo eres tú, somos todos, verte así nos lástima a todos, tus padres, spinel, yo... no te das cuenta- dijo la guardiana apasionadamente mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.

- Sí eso es lo que viniste a hacer, te pido que marches, salgo a París en unas horas y no necesito "escenitas"- le recalcó Eriol mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada y la abri

Nakuru caminó con pasos firmes pero su rostro de dolor y frustración fue ocultado por su largo cabello. No entendía por qué su amo no se daba cuenta, que no era obvia, éste último año se había acercado a él para demostrarle que no estaba solo, que ella siempre lo acompañaría pero a juzgar eso no funcionada.

Eriol cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación donde un pequeño gatito alado color gris lo esperaba mostrando como raras veces lo hacía una mirada de tristeza.

- No quiero tú lastima Spinel Sun- dijo Eriol recostándose en su cama.

- Amo, por qué trato así a Ruby Moon.- preguntó mientras sobrevolaba el rostro de Eriol.

- Porque era necesario-

- Ella sólo desea ayudarlo amo y usted necesita apoyo-

- Está confundida y yo no quiero lastimarla, no podría es mi amiga y mi creación pero sólo eso pequeño Spinel-

- Pues entonces dígaselo porque ella sufre viéndolo en este estado anímico-

- Ella se dará cuenta Spinel pero por ahora lo mejor es mantenerla alejada, prefiero ver su sufrimiento que alimentar falsas esperanzas mi guardián solar-

- Como usted quiera Eriol- susurró Spinel Sun derrotado.

- Quiero agradecerte tu compañía nocturna Spinel, necesitaba hablar con alguien-

- Estaré junto a usted siempre que me necesite amo-

- Entonces me visitarás muy a menudo guardián, mi vida se está complicando- dijo Eriol mientras proporcionaba una caricia en el pelaje gris azulado de spi.

- Aproveché entonces este viaje a París y tómese unas largas vacaciones, le ayudarán a sentirse relajado- dijo spinel insinuantemente- "Sí lo que Clow me dijo es cierto, este viaje solucionará todos los problemas de mi amo, es un riesgo que hay que correr"-

- Estás en lo cierto, necesito un descanso que aclaré mi mente, arreglaré mi equipaje de inmediato- anunció mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría su armario.

(París, Francia)

- (Beep... Beep....)-

Viktor La Roue presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

- Viktor, te busca el Sr. Steve Lacorte para tratar un negocio- anunció una voz femenina.

- Adelante, gracias- contestó Viktor

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto y fornido de aproximadamente 28 años, su cabello era negro y rizado, su piel oscura, de hombros anchos y ojos oscuros que en inglés dijo...

- Buenos días Monseaur La Roue-

- Buenos días Sr. La corte, a qué debo su amable visita-

- Represento a la casa de modas Hi & Bert que planea abrir una sucursal en está ciudad, nuestra recepción a medios y ostras casa de moda será en 2 semanas.

- Estoy interesado, su cadena es muy famosa en Inglaterra y se piensa potencial competencia a casas de moda internacionales-

- Está bien informado Sr. La Roue, los dueños quieren que la recepción sea inolvidable y como sabrá una de las características innovadoras es que contratamos nuevos talentos-

- Quiere a algún diseñador-

- Tal vez en un futuro Sr. La Roue, por ahora necesito caras nuevas para el desfile de moda que se tiene planeado, pensé que usted podría ayudarme y más aún con el corto tiempo que tenemos.-

- Sí, puedo hacerlo aunque será algo difícil-

- Sé que para usted no habrá ningún problema, por el dinero no hay inconveniente, le dejaré éste perfil que es el que requiero de las modelos y Sr. La Roue mañana es un excelente día para practicar la pasarela-

- Cuente con ello Sr. Lacorte-

- Muchas gracias, me retiró tengo que ajustar detalles, lo esperaré mañana en la dirección que está escrita en la hoja-

- Así será- el sonido de las puertas fue fuerte.

El rostro de Viktor no sostenía su sonrisa, sentía que ese era el negocio de su vida.

(Londres, Inglaterra)

Eriol esperaba impaciente el anuncio del vuelo en el que viajaría a París, una sensación extraña lo invadía, como de ansiedad mezclada con temor, de igual manera tendría que viajar a París así que su presentimiento no importaba. Volvió a sentarse incómodo en su asiento mientras observaba su reloj y descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo.

(París, Francia)

Viktor aún seguía sorprendido por lo ocurrido esa mañana, ya eran las 7:00 pm y en una hora saldría de su oficina e iría a un bar a celebrar el gran negocio, cerró sus ojos imaginándose en aquel evento en el que a parte de la paga sería invitado.

- (Beep... Beep...) Viktor, te busca la Srita. Daidouji-

La Roue casi cae de espaldas con todo y asiento cuando se recuperó dirigió la vista hacia la puerta donde lo deslumbró una coqueta sonrisa.

- Por qué siempre pasa eso cuando llegó a alguna parte- bromeó Tomoyo, marcando la ingenuidad en su rostro.

- Hermosa, definitivamente hermosa- contestó Viktor embobado.

- Gusto en verte también Viktor- dijo Tomoyo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por el comentario anterior...

- Siéntate por favor- señalo el asiento frente a él.

- Gracias, ¿sabes?, seguí tu consejo y me he mudado, después de tener problemillas en aduana, sin embargo aquí estoy y dime tienes algo para mí- inquirió.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?- anunció con una mirada que parecia anticipar algo- tal vez pueda ayudarte- esbozó una sonrisa insinuante.

- Sólo la cena Viktor- advirtió y se levanto del asiento.

(Suburbios Parisienses)

Tomoyo estaba recostada en su cama pensando en la propuesta que Viktor le hizo durante la cena...

------------------- Inicia Flash Back ------------------

- Y qué te parece, la paga sería excelente-

- Viktor, ya te dije que mi móvil no es el dinero, tengo que pensarlo bien, no quiero que me catalogue como modelo antes de que vean mi trabajo como diseñadora- explic

- Sí, lo sé pero es muy buen comienzo ésta casa de modas que piensan abrir es muy famosa en Inglaterra y estoy seguro lo será aquí en París, el que participes como modelo te dará a notar en éste medio-

- Como modelo y no quiero eso-

- No es sólo eso, una de las características de ésta firma es que contrata a nuevos diseñadores como tú, trabajarás estas dos semanas con la gente de la sucursal, harás amigos y será más fácil que te contraten-

- Yo no tengo amigos Viktor, pero lo pensaré, ¿qué plazo tengo?-

- Hasta mañana, iré a las instalaciones alrededor del medio día-

- Te llamaré entonces por la mañana ¿te parece?- preguntó.

- Oui, Cherie, es una gran oportunidad Tomoyo, no la desperdicies- aclaró.

-------------------- Termina Flash Back -----------------------

- Tiene razón es una gran oportunidad, le llamaré mañana, por ahora mejor me duermo- bostezo y apagó el interruptor de luz.

(Centro de París, Francia)

- ¡Eriol!, Bienvenido, pensé que llegarías la próxima semana- preguntó alegre.

- Gracias, adelanté todo, necesito un respiro-

- Las mujeres te agobian- reproch

- Steve acabó de descender del avión, no molestes- argumentó.

- Tiene razón jefe, lo siento, prefieres desempacar o me acompañas a las instalaciones- inquirió Steve.

- No lo sé, estoy muy cansado, qué vas a hacer-

- La selección de modelos para el desfile- dijo sugestivamente a Eriol.

- No me mires así, está vez no estoy interesado, estoy muerto aunque me daré una vuelta más tarde-

- Te estaré esperando entonces, nos vemos más tarde-

- OK, hasta el rato- dijo Eriol mientras azotaba la puerta de su apartamento en Paris.

(Instalaciones Hi & Bert)

- Sr. La Roue, lamento el retrasó- excusó Steve

- No hay inconveniente, mis modelos ya fueron a cambiarse- explicó Viktor

- Excelente, entonces acompáñeme y disfrutemos- dijo indicándole a Viktor un par de sillas que se encontraban frente al desnivel que funcionaba como pasarela.

Al momento en que ambos se sentaron las luces del gran salón se apagaron y unas luces fosforescentes comenzaron a parpadear, mientras la música inundaba el salón. El ensayo del desfile comenzaba.

Después de media hora las luces se encendieron, iluminando el lugar, el espectáculo había terminado era hora de hablar de negocios. Ambos hombres se levantaron, Lacorte guió a La Roue hacía un pequeño privado detrás de bambalinas junto al cuarto de vestuario.

- Todas son bellísimas Sr. La Roue, excelente clasificación, especialmente la chica de ojos amatistas, será nuestro modelo principal, sólo necesito algo más, sí no le molesta-

- Por supuesto que no Sr. Lacorte, estoy a sus órdenes, qué necesita- pregunt

- Como imagina este evento es algo exclusivo por algunos invitados y por medidas de seguridad necesito todos los datos de las modelos-

- Esa no es ninguna molestia, de hecho traigo conmigo esos reportes, llevó trabajando en este medio varios años Sr. Lacorte-

- Es muy eficiente, aquí está su paga que incluye un bono y un pase de cortesía al evento, podría ofrecerle algo más Sr. La Roue-

- En realidad sí, verá la chica amatista tiene un gran talento como diseñadora y pienso sería un gran favor que e obsequiará una cortesía-

- Así será y viniendo ese comentario de usted, tal vez hablé, con mi jefe para que se realicé una prueba a la señorita - agreg

- Estoy muy agradecido, saldré a hablar con ellas para advertirles acerca de su decisión, sí es que no requiere nada más-

- No, puede ir, mandaré a una señorita con los contratos para que sean firmados por las modelos, muchas gracias Sr. La Roue, lo tendré en mente para cualquier otro evento-

- Me halaga, estoy para servirle, con permiso-

- Adelante-

Los días restantes para el evento transcurrieron sin ningún percance. Las sesiones de ensayo eran extenuantes, Tomoyo pasaba la mayor parte del día en las instalaciones de Hi & Bert, como Viktor de lo había dicho ya tenía varios conocidos dentro del personal y uno que otro enamorado se desvivía por ella.

- Él está aquí- dijo una modelo mientras observaba de reojo el pasillo.

- De verdad- gritó emocionada otra

- Es guapísimo- dijo otra

- Déjenme ver- repeló otra modelo mientras empujaba a un grupo de chicas que se habían conglomerado en la puerta.

- Tomoyo, ¿no quieres conocerlo?- le preguntó otra.

A Tomoyo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ella estaba cansada y sólo quería ir a casa a tomar un relajante baño. Además ella ya tenía experiencia con chicos como esos, cierto no había salido con ellos pero los conocía, los play boy, solteros codiciados que son excelentes amantes o al menos ese fue el comentario que varias chicas en confidencia le hicieron. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que las estaba utilizando, tomando en cuenta que de acuerdo a cada relato que oyó, aquel chico utilizaba a sus modelos como harem y que cada una tenía su turno para convertirse en su amante una sola ocasión.

- No, no estoy interesada- respondió mientras se ponía los lentes oscuros y salía por el pasillo justo en dirección a ese sujeto.

Mientras Steve Lacorte conversaba con aquel tipo.

- No puedes seguir así, pasado mañana es la recepción y no quiero a chicas ojerosas-

- Steve no te preocupes, les daremos un bono a los maquillistas, estas chicas francesas son explosivas-

- Eriol, lo que haces no es profesional-

- siempre arruinando la diversión- reprochó Eriol mientras giraba para escoger a la chica que compartiría su cama esa noche, sin embargo "algo" interrumpió su camino.

- Ouch... – un tono entre dolor y sorpresa en voz femenina

- Lo siento no estaba mirando- se disculpó Eriol con la chica frente a él

- Sí, yo también con permiso- dijo Tomoyo y siguió su camino como si nada

- Adelante – dijo Eriol

Sin tomarle importancia, Eriol retorno a su trayecto sin darse cuenta de que había chocado con Tomoyo Daidouji, ni ella se dio cuenta de que chocó con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Esa noche así como las anteriores Eriol se llevo a la cama a otra de las modelos que estaría en su desfile. No sentía pena por alguna de ellas, es decir, la mayoría estaban con él por lo que representaba, su poder o sacarle provecho a su fortuna, además de que ninguna de ella había estado en la intimidad sólo con él. Claro que estaban en el departamento de ella, lo menos que necesitaba era una chica quejosa que lo hostigara visitándolo o llamándolo por teléfono, era innecesaria una relación seria si ninguna de esas chicas valía la pena para divertirse más de una noche con ellas.

Antes del amanecer Eriol llegaba a su propiedad, entro con sigilo para no despertar a su fastidiosos huésped, en su habitación la grabadora del teléfono marcaba 10 mensajes. Después de oír el número dos borró la cinta. El arte de conseguir chicas ya estaba perdiendo el encanto, los últimos meses no había encontrado a alguna que se le resistiera, también el recuerdo de Kaho se había vuelto vago, así que tal vez era el momento de regresar al buen camino como se lo había sugerido Nakuru. Pero para su mala suerte la broma de Clow y lo que prometió aquella noche fue suficiente para que cambiará de idea porque sí algo era cierto es que ante todo Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía palabra.

(En otra parte de la ciudad)

- Buenos días Viktor, qué sorpresa, adelante por favor- dijo mientras amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

- ah... sí... gracias... buenos días- Viktor aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a Tomoyo después de una sesión de ejercicio con esa ropa blanca.

- Jugo, café, agua- pregunt

- No es necesario- trato de disimular lo más que pudo su mirada sobre el cuerpo de ella.

- Bien, entonces a qué debo tu visita tan temprano- indagó sentándose en el mismo sillón que ocupaba Viktor.

- Obvio pequeñita, mañana es la apertura y no te veré hasta la pasarela, sí es que tengo suerte jejeje, así que hay que aprovechar hoy que es tu día libre- sonrió complacido.

- ¡Vaya!- con sorpresa- yo pensaba tener este día a solas Viktor- con ecuanimidad- estoy un poco estresada por los ensayos y horarios, hoy no es un buen momento lo lamentó- explicó.

- Bien, estas segura, te perderás de este bombón ma cherie- dijo Viktor señalándose.

- Segurísima Viktor aunque lo del bombón no tanto jajaja-

- Por lo menos te hice reír, nos vemos mañana entonces, chiquita mucha suerte- expresó mientras besaba ambas mejillas de la amatista.

- Gracias Viktor, hasta mañana- lo condujo a la puerta para despedirlo.

Aunque la principal intención de Viktor al conocerla había sido convertirla en su amante, ahora después de días de convivencia la apreciaba mucho, la amaba pero fraternalmente, era como su pequeña hermana menor y así le gustaba tratarla.

(Instalaciones Hi & Bert)

Al día siguiente sólo se oían respiraciones agitadas, suspiros desganados, pasos carrereados, gritos de atención. Había gente corriendo, maquillistas, gente de vestuario, luces y sonido, arreglistas, personas del servicio, empleados acomodando sillas, meseros preparando mesas, la comida y bebida aún faltaban, las botellas ya eran colocadas por el barman, un ambiente de tensión pero al mismo tiempo de ansiedad coronaba el ambiente.

De repente todo fue silencio, sólo unas cuantas personas selectas se encontraban al frente, la verdadera acción se desarrollaba tras bambalinas. Steve estaba coordinando a el presentador mientras que en el camerino las modelos se vestían con su primer vestuario de tres que cambiarías las 10 modelos, Tomoyo sólo luciría un traje, ella cerraría el desfile y por petición de Steve acompañaría a los dueños en su presentación como propietarios a la ciudadanía francesa y de otras nacionalidades que se encontrarían en el evento.

(En el centro de la ciudad)

Eriol, terminaba de sobreponerse esa camisa, era negra de manga larga y corte francés, con líneas verticales del mismo color pero que resaltaban por alguna clase de brillo, el primer ojillo correspondiente al cuello y el segundo no estaban abotonados, usaba pantalones negros que le hormaban a la perfección y unos zapatos negros cuadrados, su cabello peligrosamente desordenado. Por desgracia no consiguió importar su motocicleta a París así que el auto que rento estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio.

A los diez minutos ya estaba en la recepción que casi daba comienzo, vio a lo lejos a su amigo Steve que platicaba con un hombre rubio, decidió que era buen momento para tomar un trago.

- Este es un trabajo magnífico Sr. Lacorte, la prensa internacional y los críticos estás fascinados- dijo.

Viktor estaba admirado por el gran salón que observaba, decorado con luces de colores en la oscuridad, estrellas y centellas dibujadas en las paredes y algunas constelaciones en el techo muy acorde con la hora en que se realizaba la recepción, las sillas forradas de lino blanco formadas alrededor de la pasarela, meseros con tentempiés y bebidas para los visitantes. La pista donde mostrarían los diseños tenía una serie de focos de diferentes colores, la música leve ya se oía clara. La excelente organización del evento hacía parecer a los invitados que eran lo más importante en la recepción.

- Gracias, Sr. La Roue, incluso yo estoy impresionado- bromeó con jocosidad

- Y el Sr. Hiraguizawa y Sir Lambert, sería un halago conocerlos- confesó a su receptor.

- Aún no han llegado, supongo no deben tardar- contestó volteando en todas direcciones.

- Qué lástima, en...-

Las luces se apagaron.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos Sr. La Roue-

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia dos sillas, ya todos se encontraban sentados, el salón estaba iluminado por estrellas y constelaciones, se oían muchos murmullos y exclamaciones cuando una luz iluminó una esquina del pasillo de desfile donde un hombre enfundado en un traje formal hacia la presentación y daba la bienvenida.

Puesto que la sucursal se presentaba en la ciudad de París, el presentados habló en francés a los espectadores.

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean todos a la presentación de Hi & Bert una casa de modas originada en Londres, Inglaterra que ahora expande sus fronteras para asentar una sucursal en la hermosa ciudad de París ciudad del amor y famosa por la moda... Hi & Bert, sus propietarios el Sr. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Sir Thomas Lambert les presentan parte de su colección, que lo disfruten-

El sonido de aplausos y vitoreo inundó el salón y la música se oyó fuerte, mientras las luces de la pista se encendían y los periodistas y críticos guardaban silencio absoluto por la emoción del momento.

(Tras bambalinas)

A pesar de conocer que el evento comenzaba, las modelos en el camerino sólo escucharon la voz del acomodados llamarlas para su presentación.

(En las instalaciones Hi & Bert)

Eriol estaba completamente satisfecho con el trabajo de Steve, había hecho lo correcto en dejar todo en sus manos, cuando se trataba de eficacia, él era la elección por excelencia. Todos estaban fascinados y más que satisfechos y como no serlo sí a parte de bebidas gratis, el atractivo visual era tan sugestivo, la primera modelo con un vestido revelador, la segunda con un gran escote en la espalda y así sucesivamente, aunque el conocía mucho más de aquellas chicas que caminaban presuntuosas por el pasillo, resaltando todos sus encantos a los invitados. La música seguía y cambiaba cuando de repente la vio aparecer al cierre del desfile...

Tonight I'll be you naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

I'm callin all my girls

I see you look me up and down

And I came to party

Se movió con gracia inusitada por la pista, era delicada y a la vez su mirada agresiva, tierna pero fuerte y segura, sus rostro perfecto y la sonrisa que mostraba era hermosísima, su cuerpo moldeado por los mismos dioses, una tentación. Sólo la pudo ver un segundo porque Steve lo llamó.

(Tras bambalinas)

Tomoyo esperaba a aquellos dos hombres que tenía que acompañar a uno ya lo conocía, el play boy y deseaba que el otro fuera diferente. Entonces vio a Steve caminar junto a aquel hombre y junto a ambos estaba un señor de edad mayor revelada por su barba blanca. Eriol no evito comerla por completo, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Sir Lambert y Hiraguizawa ofrecieron su brazo a Tomoyo, ella enganchó sus brazos y los tres caminaron por la pista, todos aplaudieron y después de una reverencia, los tres regresaron tras bambalinas.

La lujuria de Eriol creció con aquel rocé de piel y con fuerza de voluntad controló su ser para no besarla. Se culpó por no haber notado la presencia de tan adorable chica, cuando visitaba las instalaciones. Pero aún era tiempo de remediar todo, para su desgracia Steve volvió a interrumpir tenían que atender a los medios, así que con resignación salió del lugar.

Minutos más tarde la convivencia comenzó incluso algunas personas bailaban, Tomoyo estaba recargada en un pilar, ya había rechazado varias invitaciones de algunos hombres para bailar, así que se dedicó a tararear las canciones que sonaban.

Eriol platicaba con algunas reporteras que no lo dejaban respirar cuando la vio, está vez no se contuvo y se encaminó hacia ella, observándola detalle a detalle, su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca, lánguida, sus pestañas tupidas, sus labios delgados y terriblemente apetecibles, su cuello largo y perfecto, sus brazos finos, sus piernas torneadas, su abdomen plano, el suave movimiento cuando respiraba, todo esto revelado por su frívolo atuendo, un vestido rosa de un solo tirante, el vestido era ajustado a su pecho, abdomen y caderas, después suelto en caídas de tela cortadas asimétricamente que llegaban hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de esa misteriosa mujer fueron sus ojos amatistas los más hermosos que había visto pero sintió que podrían ser más espectaculares, algo los estaba opacando.

Se acercó sigilosamente como cazador a su presa yantes de delatar su presencia observó y escuchó a la chica que cantaba

I'm Feelin sexy/ Me estoy sintiendo sexy

I wanna hear you say my name boy/ Quiero oír que digas mi nombre

If you can reach me/ Sí puedes alcanzarme

You can feel my burning flame/ Sentirás como mi flama arde

Por extraño que pareciera sintió que la voz le era familiar así que siguió escuchando...

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-yâ€ / Me siento un poco insatisfecha

Trató de recordar donde había escuchado esa voz antes...

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl... / Está noche seré una chica desobediente

Algo estaba pasando al sentirla atan cerca pero no sabía que era...

You are so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy... / Eres Tan sexy, está noche soy toda tuya.

Cierto, tenía que ser suya pero primero

- No deberías cantar así, es una propuesta que cualquier hombre aceptaría- susurró en el oído de Tomoyo.

- Sueles asustar así a las personas-

- Nunca se asustan de mi presencia-

- Oh, ya veo, y canto como y cuando quiero y es exclusivamente dedicado a mí-

- Entonces este no es el lugar adecuado-

- Insinúa que estoy fuera de lugar--

- No, estás en el lugar correcto, junto a mi-

- Esa basura le sirve con todas, he oído frases mejores-

- Tú eres la única-

-jajajaja-

- ...- su risa y aroma lo desconcentro

- No duermo acompañada Sr.-

- Yo tampoco, podemos cambiar ese hábito juntos, si tú quieres claro-

- En sus más profundos sueños, solo ahí sería posible-

- Soñemos juntos entonces-

- Estoy harta de esto, dígame simplemente por qué está aquí- preguntó volteándose a encararlo y lo que observó la dejo sin aliento alguno, esos ojos fieros azules eran hechizantes y aya los había visto antes.

- No lo entiende señorita modelo-

- Vaya por qué no me sorprende reconocerlo señor-

- Parece que me conoce, ¿no es así?-

- Más detalles de los que quisiera saber-

- Supongo entonces que no fueron elogios hacia mi persona-

- Dejémoslo en incógnita, no suelo hablar de cosas privadas-

- Me gustaría conocerle más a fondo-

- buenas noches señor- de inmediato se introdujo al bloque de gente que bailaba, perdiendo la pista de aquel hombre.

- A quién busca jefe- preguntó Steve a un desorientado Eriol qué miraba desesperado hacia todas partes-

- Ayúdame por favor, ¿quién es ella?, la chica de ojos amatistas que cerró el desfile-

- Estás suplicándome, está sí te pegó duro-

- Sólo dímelo Steve por favor- la desesperación lo inundaba por qué se sentía como si fuera un barco en picada sí hasta apenas unas horas antes había visto a esa chica.

- Tiene 21 años de origen japonés, modelo estadounidense, su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, ellaâ€- corto el enunciado ya que Eriol había desaparecido.

Tomoyo caminaba rumbo a la avenida para abordar un taxi e ir a su apartamento, lo ocurrido minutos atrás la ofendió por completo, de verdad ese hombre podía ser tan descarado que ni siquiera disfrazo sus intenciones, pero lo que más le molesto fue la sensación de familiaridad que sintió al observar los ojos de aquel joven. De la nada apareció "algo" que le impidió la movilidad, el saludo que escucho le provocó una sensación extraña.

- Konnichiwa Tomoyo- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sincera en su. Rostro de las que no había mostrado en más de un año, desde Kaho.- No saludas a un viejo compañero de escuela- dijo para darle una pista.

La mente de Tomoyo trabajó a mil por hora a pesar de locomoción y de inmediato captó todo y al parecer no le agradó en lo absoluto por el gesto que mostró su cara y

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, siempre eres así de pervertido- le gritó encolerizada mientras dejaba una bofetada en el rostro del hechicero.

- "Vaya reencuentro"- pensó Eriol mientras masajeaba su mejilla y explicaba todo a su compañera de primaria.

FIN CAPÍTULO IV

CONTINUAR

Na: Gracias por seguir en sintonía con mi historia, jejeje. Bueno decidí poner unas aclaratorias en este espacio por los reviews que he recibido y antes que nada ya arregle el filtro para que puedan escribir anonymous reviews y respecto a los comentarios que agradezco muchísimo se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirlos, pues sí el capítulo anterior no me gusto mucho fue porque sentí que era demasiado largo y en cierto punto agobiante de leer, pero viendo todos los pros que escribieron por el capítulo ya no me preocupare más por el tamaño y en respuesta a una pregunta, el fic es ExT pero ahora que me das la idea (Muchas gracias) la desarrollaré en un futuro.


	5. Conociendo Londres

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

CAPITULO V

_**Conociendo Londres**_

- ¿Así que ahora eres empresario?-

El contestó con un movimiento de arriba a abajo de su cabeza.

- Vaya, de verdad que eso no me sorprende, lo que sí me sorprendió fue encontrarnos en tales circunstancias- dijo ella disimulando un poco su rostro sonrojado que competía con el rostro de él.

- Lo siento muchísimo Tomoyo, ¡soy sincero!, confía en mí-

- Imaginó, aunque la explicación que me diste aún no me convence del todo Eriol- indagó arqueando y levantando su ceja izquierda.

- Yo tampoco pensé en encontrarte en esa situación en particular, pero ya hemos hablado de mí y creo que es tú turno- preguntó Eriol cambiando el tema.

- Estás perdiendo tu don para ocultar y disimular lo que quieres Eriol- bromeó sonriéndole levemente- pero ya que insistes...- marcó una pausa dramática-... como ya notaste soy modelo al menos es una de las cosas que hago, lo que realmente deseo hacer es el diseñar moda y tu "negocio" solicitó modelos así que me decidí a aprovechar la situación.-

- Tú tampoco me estás diciendo todo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Eriol mirándola inquisitivamente de reojo – ciudadana japonesa que lleva quien sabe cuantos años viviendo en Estados Unidos y ahora está en Francia-

- Jejeje, está bien informado Sr. Hiraguizawa, OH en la siguiente cuadra vuelta a la derecha-

Eriol redujo la velocidad de su auto rentado, mientras encendía la luz direccional y giraba hacia su derecha circulando por una pequeña calle de un solo carril.

- Es el edificio de la esquina Eriol, gracias por traerme a casa- dijo Tomoyo mientras indicaba con su dedo índice el lugar donde podían aparcar.

- No lo menciones Tomoyo, es lo menos que podía hacer- espetó el mientras se estacionaba.

- Tienes razón casi me matas del susto-

- jajaja- Eriol río irónicamente al recordar el incidente fuera de las instalaciones Hi & Bert- ¿quién fue el más asustado?, tienes buen brazo Tomoyo-

- Gracias y te lo merecías- coquetamente le mostró la lengua a Eriol mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

- Permítame mademoiselle- dijo Eriol mientras bajaba del auto.

Eriol caminó alrededor del auto hasta el asiento del copiloto y abrió la portezuela del auto extendiendo su mano a Tomoyo, ella lo aceptó y bajó del auto.

- Merci Monsieur- dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de sus manos – Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo en agradecimiento-.

En otro momento, con otra persona definitivamente aceptaría sin dudarlo pero con ella era diferente desde que se encontraron Eriol notó que la mirada de ella cambio y se hizo más resplandeciente, también se dio cuenta de que él había experimentado la misma situación y que sí aceptaba la invitación tendría que recordar todo porque ella en definitiva o le permitiría mantenerse en silencio. Salió de sus pensamientos para echarle un vistazo y sus ojos amatistas esperanzadas le dieron la respuesta.

- Sí, te lo agradezco Tomoyo- mencionó quedamente.

- Entonces acompáñame- dijo ella con un tono de alegría que emocionaba su expresión.

Ambos subieron las escaleras del edificio hasta el tercer piso donde caminaron por el pequeño pasillo, Tomoyo abrió la puerta del departamento, encendió la luz que al momento iluminó la estancia.

Eriol observó incrédulo el espacio frente a sí y no pudo evitar comentar.

- Aún no terminas de desempacar ¿cierto?- Tomoyo dio un leve codazo en la costilla de Eriol- Ouch- repeló el tallando la zona afectada.

- Toma asiento Eriol- dijo ella señalando los sillones mientras caminaba y encendía la luz de la cocina- mmm... veamos, tengo agua, soda, leche, jugo, café si deseas o tal vez algo más fuerte-

- Me sirvo algo de aquí sí no te molesta- dijo él señalando el pequeño bar.

- Oh, claro que no, estás en tú casa, regreso en un instante, discúlpame- excusó ella.

- Sí, claro adelante-

Minutos más tarde Eriol estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras degustaba su copa esperando que Tomoyo apareciera nuevamente, observó su reloj de pulsera y la escuchó llegar justo frente a él.

- Lamento tardarme tanto es que fueron muchas horas con esos zapatos y tantos kilos de maquillaje-

- No te preocupes- y ahí estaba ella enfundada en un pantalón de tela suave y suelta a juzgar por la apariencia, una camiseta deportiva y unas sandalias, su cara sin ningún retoque mostrando su verdadero rostro hermoso y juvenil, y su largo cabello trenzado dejando pequeños mechones de cabello sueltos.

Tomoyo se decidió por una botella de agua natural y así fue como comenzó todo...

Lo miré fijamente estudiando cada detalle, él disimulaba no observarme concentrándose en su copa, sus rasgos eran casi exactos a los que poseía cuando era pequeño sólo que ahora eran rasgos maduros, sus ojos azul profundo, esa mirada enigmática, su cabello negro azulado, su piel clara, su complexión había cambiado, él era fornido y atractivo en demasía. La presencia que emana de él es de seguridad y entera confianza igual que cuando éramos pequeños, es como sí supiera algo que los demás ni siquiera sospechan y entonces me sonríe, su sonrisa también es la misma, me doy cuenta de que respondo a su sonrisa con una por igual mientras más me niego a creer que aquél nov, altanero y play boy que me abordó en la recepción fuera él Eriol que tengo frente a mí. El mueve sus labios y la sensación fue extraña, creí que no volvería a experimentarla.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura?- preguntó Eriol

Me arrepentí muchísimo de haber hecho esa pregunta, su rostro jovial cambió, pero sabía que aquella sombra en sus ojos tenía que ver con la pequeña card captor así que me decidí a atacar por ahí, más lo siguiente se me enterró en el pecho.

- Te diré lo que pasa conmigo sí tú me dices que pasa contigo-

- Es un trato-

- Es un trato entonces Eriol- respondió Tomoyo mientras extendía su mano par estrechar la de Eriol, el gesto fue correspondido.

- Así que empieza tú- dijo firme Eriol.

Observé como los gestos de su rostro cambiaban probablemente buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar el relato. Aún no descubro por qué acepté tal trato simplemente mi boca habló, parece que ella ya se ha decidido.

Sonreí ingenuamente antes de abrir mi alma a un antiguo conocido, por qué lo hago no lo sé, es sólo que tal vez es tiempo de compartir esto con alguien ecuánime que no tenga favoritismos que no siga ningún bando, eso es lo que espero de él, simplemente que me escuché y me comprenda.

- Verás... Sakura está bien, somos primas y amigas, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde hace algún tiempo, tres años, tres largos años en que todo cambio, para empezar Syaoran y sakura están comprometidos y supongo que a estas fechas que sus estudios han terminado elegirá una fecha para su boda. Me alegro por ellos, es sólo que en ese momento hace tres años, todo era diferente, tú lo sabes, te diste cuenta cuando estuviste en Japón, Sakura es mi mejor amiga por siempre y de alguna manera pensé que era algo exclusivo para mí pero cuando llego Syaoran las cosas cambiaron, cuando me enteré del compromiso me sentí muy mal, me quedaría sin amiga, nadie con quien hablar sinceramente o que me contagiará con su felicidad, con su energía, mamá estaba de negocios en la China así que más miserable fue mi estado anímico de soledad absoluta, quería gritar y que todos supieran lo mal que estaba pero no podía, así que ese sentimiento se guardó por un tiempo estuve en descontentó con Syaoran después me di cuenta de que ellos no tenían culpa alguna. Mi enojo no era porque Sakura decidiera casarse y me abandonaría sino que me di cuenta de que mi tristeza provenía de mí misma, de mi situación de haber pasado tanto tiempo concentrándome en los demás que me olvidé por completo de mí, de lo sola que me encontraba, de que dependía de alguien siempre y no de mí misma y que sobre todo sería duro cambiar mi estilo de vida... -

Eriol escudaba absortó la historia de Tomoyo, mientras con atención observaba sus ojos que con certeza corroboraban su relato y aquella sombra desaparecía gradualmente.

- ... traté de hacer ese cambio que necesitaba pero no funcionó, me encontré en un mundo desconocido y que me asustaba profundamente, lloré mucho y me sirvió de desahogo pero no era suficiente, mamá adelantó su día de llegada a Tomoeda y lo hizo no porque tuviera ganas de verme, más bien tenía que decirme algo y no precisamente algo fácil, resulta ser que mi madre entre un mar de lágrimas me confesó que durante 18 años me engaño diciéndome que mi padre había muerto, es sólo que él decidió seguir sus sueños de cantante sobre su familia, así que entre su éxito y yo prefirió lo primero...-

Eriol sintió un tremendo nudo en la garganta cuando vio una solitaria lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Tomoyo, tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella para reconfortarla pero ella se lo impidió moviendo su cabeza negativamente, él observó absortó su entereza, seguía siendo fuerte así como daba lo mejor para proteger a las personas que quiere, como Sakura, también se mantenía firme ante todo, el sonrió levemente para apoyarla un poco. Ella tomo un sorbo de agua y continuó.

- ... El hecho de saber que mi padre no me quería me hizo sentir peor aún pero todo cambio cuando mamá me dijo que él quería conocerme y remediar lo que se pudiera, la expectativa de conocer a papá fue más fuerte que el repudio que pudiera sentir por lo que hizo 18 años atrás. Cuando el me dijo que tendría que regresar a EUA donde vivía y aún más, él me invitó a vivir en Los Ángeles, la respuesta fue fácil, no tenía ganas de seguir en Tomoeda, en casa, en mi habitación, ni siquiera en mí misma, preferí acobardarme y adquirir una nueva vida, comenzar de nuevo donde nadie me conocía ser una nueva yo, que no sufriera por confiar en la gente. Rápidamente me acostumbre a la vida Hollywodense, cuando pensé que todo iba ciento en popa, una vez más algo pasó, papá traicionó mi confianza y se aprovechó de mis dotes en el canto para explotarme a mis espaldas para ese entonces mi trabajo como modelo había comenzado y la paga era muy buena así que tomé mis cosas y me mude a Nueva York donde rompí contacto con mi padre, me gradué y apareció la oportunidad de venir a París, así que la tome, sigo en contacto con mamá, con Sakura y Syaoran seguimos siendo buenos amigos y creo que debería ponerme mi disfraz de Tomoyo la chica a la que no le preocupa nada... snif... snif- Tomoyo rompió a llorar y está vez no rechazó a Eriol, se dejo acunar en los brazos del hechicero, mientras intentaba controlarse.

Eriol sintió las mangas de su camisa mojarse con las lágrimas de Tomoyo, acarició con ternura su cabeza y trató de calmarla con el sonido de su respiración, levantó el rostro de la chica sosteniéndola con ambas manos y con sus dedos pulgares limpió las marcas de las lágrimas, al observó directamente a los ojos y le sonrió sincero y con ánimo, ella respondió de la misma manera, sus ojos brillaron centellantes por lo cristalino de sus pupilas. Ella se soltó del abrazó y de improvisó planto un beso e la mejilla derecha de Eriol en señal de agradecimiento.

- Creo que es tu turno- dijo la amatista.

Erio, se encontraba estático por el beso fugaz en un principio, ahora la razón era cómo explicarle a ella la razón de su comportamiento, si ni él mismo la entendía, no lo sabía, lo cierto es que no defraudaría la chica frente a él que abrió su alma y esperaba su respuesta.

- Sí, al fin y al cabo siento que ya no tengo tantos problemas parece que tu drama es el mejor jejeje, te llevas el premio- bromeó.

Tomoyo sonrió y eso lo animó a continuar.

- Lo mío es más fácil pequeña- el sobrenombre salió de la boca de Eriol sin ninguna premeditación- hace poco más de un año todo estaba maravilloso, la universidad, mi familia, amigos, Nakuru y Spinel sun, los negocios. Una noche soñé, en realidad Clow me encontró en uno de mis sueños, me habló de una chica con un don especial que conocería muy pronto, mis destino era unirme a ella y ayudarla, el sueño termino, unos días después me reencontré con Kaho Mizuki- Observó a Tomoyo esperando un gesto de reconocimiento al nombre de la profesora, Tomoyo asintió y Eriol continuó con el relato- quien mejor que ella con un don especial, así que comencé una relación seria con ella, le platiqué acerca de mi sueño y ella me dijo que podría ser una premonición, en los siguientes dos meses le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó, comenzamos los preparativos aunque Nakuru y mi padre no aceptaban la decisión que tome, aunque no entendía por qué, enterarme de la razón fue más duro y lo era por qué yo ya la conocía simplemente no quería verla. Kaho me engañaba y no solamente con una persona para cuando lo acepté fue porque mis celos eran grandes y no soporte verla con alguien que no fuera yo, ese día rompí el compromiso. Nakuru me acompaño a mi departamento, después se fue y esa noche descubrí que mi destino era estar sólo así como Clow y que aquel sueño sólo fue una mala broma y recordatorio usual en los métodos de Clow. De entonces a este tiempo me he dedicado a la vida libertina y no me avergüenza, resulta que tod... la mayoría de las mujeres son iguales sólo buscan satisfacer sus propios intereses, tal vez después de esto me golpees- dijo mientras observaba a Tomoyo- pero me gusta divertirme con ellas, simplemente ninguna más se burlará de mí y eso me lo prometí, no sufrir por ninguna mujer y que mejor solución que sólo divertirse con ellas y eso es todo... mi actitud de casanova para mi desgracia ya la sabes y experimentaste- dijo con resignación.

La expresión de Tomoyo era extraña era como sí tratará de contener el impulsó de hacer algo, ese algo era golpear a Eriol por el último comentario pero también buscaba palabras adecuadas con las cuales hablarle al chico.

Eriol estaba listo para el impacto cuando ella tentativamente habló.

- Sip, en definitiva yo gané-

Eriol cayó del sofá estilo anime y se levantó de inmediato para oír lo que Tomoyo tenía que decirle.

- Lo último que me esperaba era encontrar tú corazón roto, supongo que eso le ocurre a cualquiera, lo lamento mucho pero en definitivo eres un tonto-

Eriol observó con asombro a Tomoyo, no por el insulto sino porque había sido pronunciado por sus labios, desde cuando ella insultaba a las personas. Había cambiado eso se notaba.

- Y se puede saber por qué sabihonda- provocó Eriol.

- Pues fácil, no puedes cambiar simplemente por lo que una mujer hizo, nos catalogas a todas pero puedes llevarte una sorpresa y si no lo has notado es que has buscado en lugares incorrectos o tus intenciones nunca han cambiado. Respecto a eso de que tú destino es el mismo de Clow,... cómo explicártelo... ¡no es así! Ahora mismo estoy viendo a Eriol Hiraguizawa, no a ese tal Clow aunque no lo conozco pero no importa por que sí de algo estoy segura es que cada quien tiene un destino propio y único así que no te encasilles en esa tontería de que tu destino de soledad es el mismo que vivió Clow-

- Es fácil decirlo, pero cómo estás tan segura-

- Porque el mundo sería muy aburrido sí no fuera así-

- jajaja, tienes razón-

- Hagamos un pacto, ¿te parece?-

- Dime de qué se trata-

- Que te parece que tu dejas de ver a las mujeres como objetos de placer y si te decepcionas de nuevo yo pagaré las consecuencias, las que tu decidas, sólo tienes que arriesgarte-

- Tengo ojo clínico para los negocios recuerdas, tengo que analizar bien la situación y pensar como hacerte sufrir jajaja-

- jejeje, vamos es enserio, hago lo que tu quieras-

- Entonces cambiemos el pacto, yo hago lo que tú me pides sí tú vuelves a tener contacto con tu antigua vida sin rencores-

- Pensé que te alegrabas de verme y ya me quieres mandar de regresó a Japón-

- Sí así fuera no hubiera aceptado hablar contigo pequeña-

- Bien, es un pacto, sí ambos perdemos, nos lamentaremos juntos jajaja-

- Vaya, aceptó, así entonces tendré a quien molestar jeje-

Durante varias horas de la madrugada siguieron hablando en la sala del departamento de Tomoyo ambos observaron el amanecer juntos mientras bromeaban sobre cosas que habían pasado, poco después la chica amatista cayó dormida en el respaldo de su sillón, Eriol decidió invadir un poco la intimidad de su nueva amiga y llevarla a recostar a su habitación, después de arroparla salió del departamento con una sonrisa de felicidad que no cabía en su rostro ni siquiera se le veían rastros de haber permanecido toda la noche en vela.

(Departamento de Eriol)

El fastidioso sonido del reloj despertador terminó con el reparador sueño de Steve, la noche anterior había sido agotadora, el desfile y la recepción todo un éxito y esperaba que los periódicos de hoy lo confirmarán. Se levantó perezoso de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse, al salir tocó en repetidas ocasiones la puerta de Eriol, casi estaba seguro de que ahí lo encontraría, Tomoyo no pertenecía a la clase de chicas con las que Eriol se relacionaba de eso Steve no tenía ninguna duda y lo que Viktor La Roue le contó la noche anterior confirmaba todo.

De seguro y por primera vez en su vida Eriol Hiraguizawa era rechazado y como buen amigo Steve iba a apoyarlo, sin embargo Eriol no estaba en casa y sí había pasado la noche con ella tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y no sólo a él sino también a Viktor.

- Mejor me cercioró- giro el pomo de la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, las mantas estaban acomodadas en perfecta posición – Eriol no pasó la noche aquí-cerro los puños y dio media vuelta para salir y entonces escuchó el sonido de una llave en la puerta principal.

Eriol entró al departamento y le sorprendió ver a Steve viéndolo de aquella forma, de alguna manera su mirada parecía asesina.

- ¿Pasaste la noche con ella?- indagó Steve.

- Sí...-

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Steve recorrió los metros de distancia que le separaban de Eriol y lo empujó sobre la puerta. El hechicero no era débil pero antes de iiciar una pelea prefirió aclarar las cosas.

- No de esa forma, sólo charlamos, eso es todo Steve, por qué diablos estás tan molesto- preguntó molesto Eriol.

- Está bien, lo siento jefe, es sólo que Tomoyo es una gran persona- se disculpó Steve.

- Eso, lo sé perfectamente- sonrió de una forma muy especial.

- mjmjmj, pasó algo que quieras compartir jefe- dijo jocoso Steve mientras palmeaba su espalda.

- Para tu información, entrometido, Tomoyo y yo somos viejos compañeros del colegio y sólo remembramos lo que ha pasado en estos años. Alguna pregunta más para satisfacer tu curiosidad- preguntó Eriol algo irritado.

- No, todo está claro para mí, pero para ti ¿lo está?- provocó Lacorte – Me voy, tengo que ir a pagar deudas- dijo pasando junto a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Y ¿a dónde vas?- hizo volver a Steve.

- Me pregunto sí querrá acompañarme jefe, voy a pagarle a las modelos-

- jajaja, dame media hora para asearme-

(Instalaciones Hi & Bert)

Eriol Hiraguizawa vestido como rara vez lo hacía, un pantalón claro de vestir y una camisa de manta estaba impaciente mientras esperaba ver a su amiga nuevamente. Steve bromeaba con él sobre la impaciencia que se notaba en su rostro y el hecho de qué a ninguna de las otras modelos que los rodeaban les prestará tan sólo un poco de atención.

Ella entró llenado el espacio vacío, reía alegre, su vestido lila bailaba sobre sus piernas a cada paso, sus hombros y cuello blancos desnudos, tierna e inocente, repentinamente él también sonrió pero al instante su rostro se desfiguró, ella estaba acompañada por el mismo hombre con el que Steve hablaba la noche anterior.

- Buenos días Steve, Sr. Hiraguizawa, hola a todas- saludó Tomoyo a los dos hombres frente a ella y a las modelos que los rodeaban.

- hola, buenos días- respondieron los aludidos.

Viktor saludo de manera ordinaria con un simple "hola" y un movimiento de su mano al que los demás correspondieron.

- Tomoyo, Viktor me concederían unos minutos- inquirió Steve.

- Claro, por supuesto- contestaron.

- Por aquí- Steve salió de la aglomeración en la que se encontraba debido a la presencia de Eriol en las instalaciones y condujo a sus acompañantes a unos metros de aquel lugar – Antes que nada, aquí está tu cheque Tomoyo-.

- Gracias Steve- respondió la amatista.

- Muchas gracias a ti Tomoyo y también a ti Viktor, lo que quería hacer es despedirme en unos días más Eriol y yo regresaremos a Londres y el equipo se quedará laborando aquí, hice los arreglos para que les dieran a ambos todas las facilidades posibles. Así que, sí algún día deciden ir a Londres, llámenme-

- Gracias a ti por todo Steve, que tengas un buen viaje y te esperamos pronto de vuelta, París es tú casa- Respondió Viktor mientras estrechaba en ambos brazos a Steve.

- Ahora que congraciamos tan bien no puedes irte Steve tampoco Eriol- la expresión confusa de Tomoyo lo dijo todo.

- Pensé que mi jefe te lo había dicho, volamos a Londres pasado mañana- explicó Steve.

Tomoyo contuvo el aire y sitió que el gran salón se hacía pequeño, si pensarlo corrió fuera del edificio, necesitaba aire fresco. Eriol la vio irse así que decidió seguirla, no le gustó el estado que ella reflejaba. Steve y Viktor también la siguieron pero no con tanta urgencia como el joven ojiazul.

La imagen frágil de Tomoyo dejo a Eriol sin aliento, miró sus ojos mojados y opacos que acompañaban su grácil figura.

- Tú también me dejas- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta.

- Tomoyo...- suspiro derrotado.

- No olvides nuestro pacto Eriol- ella levantó la cara, sus pupilas aún cristalinas pero en su rostro brillaba un sonrisa angelical.- sabes, sí no estás muy ocupado con los arreglos sería genial salir juntos, aún no he tenido tiempo para conocer toda la ciudad-

- Encargaré todos esos detalles a Steve y pasaremos el día juntos ¿te parece?-

- Perfecto-

- Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Viktor preocupado por la apariencia de su amiga.

- Lo estoy Viktor... ¡oh! Dónde están mis modales- dijo mientras observaba a ambos caballeros- El es Viktor La Roue un amigo, el es Eriol Hiraguizawa un amigo y ex compañero del colegio- dijo observando a cada uno para presentarlos.

Ambos jóvenes se saludaron mutuamente con un estrecho de manos y distintas frases. Horas más tarde Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban juntos por la Plaza de la concordia.

- Esa cafetería es tan linda, entremos ¿sí? – Tomoyo estaba emocionada y sorprendida por el lugar.

- Estoy a sus órdenes mademoiselle – contestó Eriol.

- ¿bienvenidos, mesa para dos o más personas?- preguntó el encargado de la cafetería.

- Para dos personas por favor, que sea un privado- respondió Eriol.

- Síganme por favor- dijo el garçon.

Las tazas de cocoa estaban humeantes sobre la pequeña mesita, los pequeños sillones eran cómodos y la vista a la Plaza de la Concordia era hermosa.

- Gracias por lo de anoche, llevarme a la cama, siento mucho haberme dormido y dejarte hablando- comentó apenada Tomoyo.

- No hay de qué y no te preocupes supongo que el día de ayer fue más extenuante para ti que para mí-

- Tal vez, ayer olvide preguntarte sí la Srita. Akisuki y Spinel Sun siguen contigo-

- Sí, ellos están en casa de mis padres, no podía llevarlos conmigo al apartamento-

- Kaho supongo... y Nakuru aún tiene esa obsesión por Touya-

- ¿Touya?, ahora lo llamas por su nombre-

- mmm... es un gran amigo qué puedo decir-

- Estás completamente segura- preguntó con malicia.

- ¡Ay! Tal vez en un período me sentí atraída por él, pero eso es todo.

- Me alegra- soltó la frase inconsciente Eriol.

- ¿Qué?-

- Este... nada, y respecto a tú pregunta, la respuesta es no, ahora Nakuru lidia con problemas más grandes- Eriol recordó el afecto especial que su guardiana lunar le ofrecía.

- Todo se solucionará- sin querer lo intuyó y sólo sonrió solidariamente.

Al día siguiente programaron una salida más por la ciudad de París.

- Y entonces tuve que enseñarle mi identificación-

- jajaja, no lo creo, así que no creían que fueras el propietario-

- Así es, la cara del guardia cambio de expresión cuando leyó mi nombre-

- Es obvio, eres demasiado joven, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo-

- Llegamos-

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa- Tomoyo trémula preguntó- a qué hora sale tú vuelo-

- Diez de la mañana, promete estar ahí, por favor-

- Lo prometo Eriol- plantó un beso en su mejilla y entró a su apartamento sin mirar atrás.

(Aeropuerto)

- Estás empezando a marearme, quieres detenerte-

- Ella prometió estar aquí-

- Sí lo prometió entonces llegará así que no desesperes, pero eso no te tiene inquieto Eriol, ¿qué es?-

- No lo sé Steve, no lo sé-

- Lamento la tardanza, el tráfico está terrible-

- Me alegra que estés aquí Tomoyo o encontraría una zanja de un metro de profundidad... ¡ouch! – dijo Steve mientras recibía un golpe por parte de Eriol.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocente Tomoyo.

- Nada, de hecho tiene que ir a arreglar algo de los boletos, ¿no es así Steve?-

- Claro Eriol, regresó e unos minutos- Steve salió del campo visual de Eriol y Tomoyo.

- Supongo que debemos despedirnos- sugirió Tomoyo.

- Mi pequeña no estés triste, nos volveremos a ver- Eriol acarició el rostro de la joven de cabello largo.

- Tú lo crees- preguntó esperanzada.

- Claro, además recuerda que tenemos un pacto pendiente- guiñó un ojo en señal de confidencia.

- Es cierto, jejeje-

- Están anunciando mi vuelo Tomoyo-

- Eriol, sólo prométeme algo-

- Lo que quieras-

- Pase lo que pase, aunque no nos volvamos a ver, sigue mi consejo, vuelve a confiar en las personas, te lo mereces se feliz ¿ok?-

- Entonces tú también sigue el mío, porque cuado nos reencontremos quiero verte feliz-

- Te lo prometo, ahora es tú turno-

- Yo también lo prometo- sonrió y abrazo a la pequeña figura femenil.

- Adiós Eriol- susurro sobre el regazo masculino.

- Hasta pronto pequeña-

- Eriol es hora de irnos- interrumpió Steve.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron.

- Adiós Tomoyo- dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a su pequeña amiga.

- Adiós Steve, te extrañaré-

Tomoyo de quedo observando desde la sala de espera como el avión de Eriol partía, se peguntaba una y otra vez sí sólo era un adiós o un hasta luego.

(Londres, una semana después)

Nakuru entró apresurada a la oficina de Steve sin anticipar su intromisión.

- Steve, qué fue lo que pasó-

- Nakuru, tranquilízate, no sé a qué te refieres- trató inútilmente de calmar a Ruby Moon.

- Claro que sí, desde que Eriol regresó de París no ha visitado la mansión Hiraguizawa y por más intentos que hago no logró comunicarme con él- bufó Nakuru.

- Supongo estará muy ocupado, a la oficina ha estado asistiendo así que no veo cuál es el problema-

- Bien, sí no hay ningún problema vamos a buscarlo a su departamento y que él me lo confirme-

- Basta Nakuru, estás actuando como una novia celosa, ¿qué te ocurre?-

- No lo entenderías ¡vamos!- recordó el sueño que tuvo Spinel Sun con el mago Clow.

- Espera, no sé te ha ocurrido que sí no has encontrado a Eriol es porque el no quiere-

- Eso es imposible, me acompañarás o no-

- Está bien pero sólo para evitar una catástrofe-

En pocos minutos estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Eriol, Nakuru obligó a Steve llamar a la puerta.

- (toc...toc) Eriol, ¿estás en casa?-

- Un momento Steve-

Diez minutos más tarde...

- Estoy volviéndome viejo Eriol, vas a abrir o no- dijo fastidiado.

La puerta de abrió y Eriol sonriente respondió a su amigo.

- ¿por qué tata urgencia?, estaba haciendo algo importante- su hermosa sonrisa desapareció cuando...

- Y se puede saber qué es tan importante- interrumpió Nakuru.

Eriol estrechó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y los invitó a entrar cerrando tras de sí.

- Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo- gritó Nakuru.

- Nakuru cálmate, no es un gran asunto- refutó Eriol

- Claro queso, mírate, te ves radiante, feliz, tranquilo, no eres el Eriol que eras tras el incidente con Ka... lo siento-

- Kaho y no tienes que sentirlo, eso ya pasó y soy el mismo Eriol Nakuru, siempre he sido el mismo- sonrió comprensivo.

- Es hora de irme, sobrevivirás al interrogatorio de Nakuru o prefieres que me quede jefe –

- jajaja, mejor vete antes de que ella se encargué de ti- sugirió Eriol.

Nakuru emanaba un aura terriblemente temerosa, así que Steve contempló el rostro enojado de la fémina y salió prácticamente corriendo del departamento de Eriol.

- No imaginó a la pequeña Daidouji en las pasarelas-

- Yo tampoco lo acalla Nakuru pero deberías verla es tan hermosa y segura-

- uyuyuyu, vaya hacía mucho que no dirigías un piropo enserio a una mujer-

- Antes de que lo preguntes, ella es mi amiga Ruby Moon.-

- ¿Estás seguro?, de verdad tú único interés es la amistad- pregunt

- Seguro Nakuru, el amor es algo subjetivo y dudo encontrarlo, a pesar de que le prometí confiar en las personas, me costará mucho-

Ruby Moon estrecho sus manos e imploró a todos los Kamis porque Eriol logrará ser el mismo de antes.

(Francia, dos meses después)

- Cerramos el trato con Dior y están interesados en tus próximos diseños-

- Me alegró Viktor, gracias-

- A tí má cheriée, Tchao-

- Au revoir Viktor-

Tomoyo cortó la llamada telefónica de su celular y entró a su departamento, dejo su bolsa sobre el sofá y recogió su pc de la mesita de centro, encendió la luz de su habitación y se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama, de inmediato revisó su lap top, la alarma de correo electrónico la hizo sonreír en demasía, sin tardanza dio clic a la pequeña ventanita.

* * *

DE: Eriol Hiraguizawa

PARA: Tomoyo Daidouji

ASUNTO: Buen viaje

Tenías razón, todo se solucionó y en algunas semanas será la inauguración. Nakuru y Spinel Sun te envían saludos.

La noticia de tu viaje me deja en shock, me alegra que la relación con tu padre este mejorando y aunque pensar que ahora estarás más lejos no me hace muy feliz, te deseo lo mejor en tus pequeñas vacaciones a Tomoeda.

Respecto a tú propuesta, me encantaría acompañarte pero en este momento me es imposible, necesito estar aquí dirigiendo todo, no lo tomes a mal pequeña.

Anticipadamente ¡feliz cumpleaños! Tú regalo está esperando por ti, cuando nos veamos te lo daré, 22 años es mucho tiempo, disfrútalo.

Por favor dales mis saludos a todos por allá y no olvides escribirme, porque te extrañaré mucho.

* * *

- Yo también te extraño mucho- Tomoyo apagó su pc portátil y se quedó dormida.

(Londres tres semanas después)

- Algo ocurrió estoy casi seguro, son dos semanas y no he sabido nada de ella- tomó su cabeza con ambos manos y gritó desesperado- ¡Maldita sea!, he hecho todo para localizarla y no lo logró-

- Tal vez se divierte mucho y no tiene tiempo para comunicarse amo Eriol- dio consuelo el pequeño Spinel.

- Aunque fuera así Spinel, tengo está sensación de angustia- lo meditó sólo 10 o 15 segundos- voy a Tomoeda- desganchó su chamarra del perchero.

- No es muy apresurado- advirtió Spinel Sun.

Eriol ignoró el último comentario del pequeño gato alado y caminó hacia la entrada, giró el pomo de la puerta y entonces...

- ¡Pequeña!- introdujo cargando a Tomoyo al interior del apartamento.

Su estado era lastimero, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, marcas negras surcaban bajo sus ojos cristalinos, usaba unos jeans azul oscuro y un suéter azul marino de cuello alto. Su maleta aún reposaba en la entrada de la casa. Por la puerta del balcón apareció una figura alada que irrumpió la sala.

- Eriol, ¿estás bien? Sentí tu aura desvanecer por un momento ¡oh Kami! ¿Daidouji?-

- Ayúdame Nakuru, ¡Por favor!- suplicó lastimero.

- Por supuesto, llevémosla a tú habitación-

(Minutos más tarde)

- "Este aroma... ¿dónde estoy?"- se preguntó Tomoyo mientras palpaba la suavidad de las mantas con las que estaba cubierta, no eran como las de su cama, ¿qué había pasado?, ella estaba aún desorientada, le costó mucho esfuerzo abrir los párpados, unos ojos azules la observaban. – Eriol, ¿eres tú?- preguntó al tanteo.

El hechicero se levantó con fuerza y aprisionó los hombros de la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a ella.

- No vuelvas a hacer esto- le reprochó.

- Perdón, lamento molestarte, me iré ahora- sentía las lágrimas formarse.

- Pequeña- susurró—no me malinterpretes, me encanta tú visita pero no me asustes de está forma- concluyó con una sonrisa perfecta.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tomoyo lloró sobre el hombro de su amigo, Eriol simplemente dejo que se desahogara, no dijo nada sólo la abrazó y ofreció su hombro como consuelo. La puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta.

- Nakuru, no espíes al amo Eriol- regaño el guardián solar

- Oh... ¡Cielos!, dime que no te mueres por ver esto Spi, se ven tan lindos-

- No creo que esto sea apropiado, mejor nos vamos- dijo mientras la empujaba lejos de la puerta.

- Por qué eres un aguafiestas- refunfuñó Nakuru.

Dentro de la habitación Tomoyo dejo de llorar y entonces fue tiempo para las preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

- Se va a china Eriol y no soportó la idea-

- ¿Quién?-

- Sakura y Syaoran se casan en tres meses, Syaoran tiene que regresar a China para unirse al Concilio de no dé qué y simplemente me siento mal, tal vez nunca la vez, tal vez a ninguno de los dos, salí hacia el aeropuerto para regresar a casa pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a la soledad de mi apartamento, lo primero que se me ocurrió, fuiste tú y yo... yo lamento irrumpir así en tú vida-

- Shhh, qué tonterías dices, eres bienvenida cuando lo desees aunque degustaría que tú visita fuera en otras circunstancias, pero tranquila que arreglaremos esto-

(Dos semanas más tarde, edificio Hiraguizawa)

- Tienes problemas jefe- Steve miró seriamente a Eriol que revisaba documentos en su escritorio.

- A qué te refieres- levanto su mirada confusa y la dirigió a su amigo quien sostenía una revista londinense, específicamente en esa revista se publicaban los chismes de la élite de la ciudad.

- Lee esto- Steve señaló el artículo en cuestión.

- Arregla todos los asuntos pendientes-

Eriol salió del edificio completamente furioso, subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su apartamento a toda velocidad.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá mayor con unos lápices en la mano cuando oyó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, no volteó el rostro, no necesitaba hacerlo porque sabía quien era.

- Hola pensé que llegarías hasta la hora de la comida- Nakuru y yo fuimos de comprar y ya comencé el bosquejo para el vestido de Sakura ¿quieres verlo?-

La respuesta no fue la esperada

- Lee esto, tenemos que hablar- el tono fue serio y seco, demasiado frío.

Después de leer el mismo artículo de la revista...

- Jajajaja- Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas- esto es sorprendente-

Eriol tenía el rostro pasmado mientras observaba asombrado la tranquilidad con que Tomoyo afrontaba el asunto.

- ¿No estás molesta?- preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, recuerda que durante tres años he sido modelo y mi vida privada siempre es material de trabajo para las revistas amarillistas, esto- señaló el artículo- no es nada nuevo- concluyó arrojando la revista sobre la mesita de centro.

Eriol no muy convencido del todo se sentó junto a ella y la observó mientras continuaba con su labor artística, Tomoyo sintió la mirada penetrante del inglés y levantó la propia para observarlo.

- ¿Qué te molesta Eriol?- preguntó, como respuesta sólo obtuvo el ceño fruncido de Eriol que lo hacia ver tremendamente apuesto – Mira, sí te preocupas por mí, lo apreció, pero no tienes que hacerlo, ya te explique, a mí no me incomoda- abrió la revista y leyó en voz alta su contenido.

* * *

Ayer por la mañana su servidora quedó sorprendida cuando conoció a la nueva conquista del magnate Eriol Hiraguizawa entrar junto a éste al mismo restaurante que hace unos años presencio el espectáculo que ofreció el soltero a todos los comensales.

Por más extraño que parezca, la chica no resulto ser una dama de mayor edad que él, sino por el contrario parecía aún más joven.

Me dije, cómo presentarles está información a todas la jóvenes y no tan jóvenes mujeres que fantasean con el prominente y joven empresario, así que su servidora se dedicó a la tarea de investigar un poco más a la extraña chica y... SORPRESA, estos son los detalles, la joven japonesa se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, sí lectores la modelo newyorkina y sí necesitan mayor referencia busquen en el grupo de colaboradores especiales de D & C, Dior, entre otros más.

Así que chicas está periodista sólo les dice que la competencia es dura y que aunque son bien conocidas las relaciones de nula duración de Eriol, rumores llegaron a mi oficina acerca del alojamiento provisional que él ofrece a su invitada, ¿provisional o permanente?, eso pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

- Cómo explicártelo pequeña, mi fama no es por ser una persona correcta sino todo lo contrario y ahora que te involucraron conmigo... eso no ayudará a tu reputación-

- No te preocupes lo superaré- consintió Tomoyo.

- Correcto tú y yo podemos vivir con esto, el problema es que...- el sonido del celular de Eriol interrumpió la conversación.

- No contestarás- preguntó la amatista.

- Es que el problema son ellos...- Eriol mostró la pantalla del móvil donde se leía la palabra "home".

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

Eriol estacionó su motocicleta en el frente de la mansión, Tomoyo iba de copiloto, retiro el casco de su cabeza dejando al viento sus cabellos negros, descendió y espero a que Eriol hiciera lo mismo, cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal, Tomoyo se atrevió a cuestionar lo que Eriol le había pedido minutos atrás.

- No creo que sea una excelente idea esto de venir con tu "amante" a aclarar las cosas con tus padres, tal vez deberías hablar primero con ellos y ya luego presentarme, ¿no lo crees?-

- No, imaginó que Nakuru ya se encargó de esos detalles, nosotros sólo venimos a confirmar su historia-

- Está bien, hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta-

La pareja fue recibida por una joven sirvienta de la mansión, quien dirigió de manera descarada una mirada de despreció a la acompañante del primogénito de los esposos Hiraguizawa.

Lady Rose Hiraguizawa fue informada de inmediato de la presencia de su hijo en la estancia de la mansión y bien sabía que no estaba solo, apenas y había logrado convencer a Nakuru y a Spinel Sun de mantenerse al margen del asunto, y ahora su hijo traía a su supuesta amante a la mansión, eso sí que era insólito y ese era el hecho en cuestión que le preocupaba.

La sociedad entera londinense conocía los affaire que Eriol mantenía con muchas mujeres e interiormente se había acostumbrado a los sentimientos contrariados de lastima y admiración que lanzaban sus pares en algún evento o reunión social, sin embargo las "relaciones" que mantenía su hijo no duraban más de una noche y ahora por una revista se enteraba de que Eriol hospedaba a una mujer en su departamento y por la actitud defensiva que observo en Nakuru y Spinel Sun confirmó que la relación que su hijo llevaba con esa mujer no era pasajera.

Sería acaso posible que Eriol al fin había superado su dramática relación con Kaho, ojala y así fuera, cuando se entero de las circunstancias del rompimiento por una confesión que obtuvo de su esposo, se sintió terriblemente mal por haber confiado ciegamente en esa mujer y la esperanza de que ella haría feliz a su único hijo, sí ahora aparecía otra mujer en el plano, está vez sí sería cuidadosa y las pruebas serían más difíciles para la candidata en cuestión.

Caminó con paso decidido, hacia la estancia de su casa, mientras pensaba seriamente en cómo iba a actuar frente a su hijo y su "amiga", sí lo que le dijo su sirvienta era cierto.

(En el piso superior de la Mansión)

- No es posible que Rose nos haga esto, deberíamos estar abajo ayudando al pobre Eriol-

- En este momento quien necesita mayor ayuda es Tomoyo, Nakuru- se echó Spinel Sun resignado sobre sus cuatro patas.

FIN CAPITULO V

CONTINUARA...

Na: ¡¡¡Al fin terminé!!! Ups lamentó el "pequeño" retraso, pero es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada (cuestiones de escuela), sin embargo aquí está la mitad de la historia, aquí es dónde comienza lo interesante de la historia o al menos esa es mi intención.

GRACIAS A TODOS los que han llegado aquí, y ya saben comentarios y sugerencias estoy abierta a críticas constructivas para mejorar el siguiente capítulo y nos vemos pronto. Bye!


	6. Salva mi corazón

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**SALVA MI CORAZON**

ADVERTENCIA

Capítulo tremendamente waff. Bajo advertencia no hay engaños eh!!!

* * *

- Buenas tardes Sr. Hiraguizawa- saludó mientras enganchaba el saco en el perchero dentro del guardarropa.

- Buenas tardes Erick- respondió.

- Eriol está en casa hablando con la señora-

- Vaya, gracias por la advertencia Grant- camino dos o tres pasos y agregó- sí quiero conservar mi buen estado de salud, será mejor no acercarme a la sala-

Erick Grant fiel sirviente de la familia Hiraguizawa por más de dos décadas observó como su patrón se dirigía al jardín, pero era ya tarde para advertirle.

(Estancia Hiraguizawa)

- Es fácil querido, sólo quiero saber la razón de tú comportamiento con esa chica-

- Ya te lo aclaré madre, es una amiga-

- Hijo, estoy preocupado por ti, tú actitud últimamente a la cual me había resignado dista mucho de tú comportamiento actual y eso me angustia, sólo no seas tan consecuente está vez-

- Tú comentario no es pertinente mamá, estás hablando de algo que aún no sucede y sí me permites agregar me molestó como la trataste-

Rose dejo de oír unos segundos después de escuchar la palabra "aún" en la frase de su hijo, ¿qué significaba?

- Dijiste ¿aún?- preguntó temerosa.

- eh... ¿de qué hablas?- inquirió Eriol buscando la razón de tal pregunta.

- Cariño, dijiste que hablaba de algo que aún no sucedes, qué es eso que aún no sucede-

- No, no lo hice- trato de salvar la situación Eriol pero el sabía que sí había dicho tal frase.

(Jardín Hiraguizawa)

Richard decidió que era mejor mantenerse al margen del asunto, como político y empresario sabía que la mejor forma de evaluar a las personas y a las situaciones en general era no involucrar partidismos o favoritismos, así que prefirió dejar el asunto del sermón a su esposa, el decidió optar por observar y descubrir para después juzgar. El jardín le pareció el lugar más seguro de la mansión después de la llamada a su oficina departe de su esposa, donde ésta le ofrecía detalles del nuevo rumor que corrían en la ciudad acerca de su único hijo.

Caminó sobre el fresco pasto dirigiéndose a la pequeña lagunilla artificial que adornaba el jardín, cuando se acercaba a su destino observó algo o más bien alguien que lo sacó de sus ensimismados pensamientos, era una chica de cabello largo negro que estaba sentada sobre las formaciones rocosas que rodeaban el agua, por un momento pensó estar alucinando pero se dio cuenta de que la imagen se mantenía clara.

- Buenas tardes- tanteó la situación.

- Buenas tardes- giró Tomoyo respondiéndole, estaba algo asustada ya que el recibimiento en esa casa no era de hospitalidad hasta el momento, sin embargo reconoció de inmediato al hombre frente a ella, ese gesto fruncido de curiosidad era inconfundible- Sr. Hiraguizawa- agregó.

- Veo que me conoce señorita sin embargo yo a usted no- inquirió Richard mientras se acercaba a la fémina que ahora se ostentaba en pie.

- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- se presentó mientras al mismo tiempo ofrecía su mano para el obligado saludo inglés.

- Encantado Srita. Daidouji- mientras besaba la blanca mano – "Así que es usted"- pensó- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no imaginó por que una joven tan linda este sola en el jardín de mi casa-

Tomoyo sonrió levemente mientras dentro de sí se llevaba a cabo una lucha a muerte para decidir el tono con el cual decirle al padre de Eriol que estaba sola en el jardín porque Lady Rose Hiraguizawa no quería entablar conversación con la amante de su hijo, de hecho ni siquiera conocerla.

(Estancia Hiraguizawa)

- De acuerdo, tal vez escuche mal- Rose sabía que no era cierto pero tal vez era mejor no indagar más en el tema, su hijo de verdad parecía afectado – Ahora, sí dices que esa "jovencita" es sólo una amiga tuya, te creo hijo- hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar- siempre te hemos dado libertad, tus acciones comprometen tu buen juicio, al menos en los asuntos económicos, sí bien es cierto que me acostumbré a tú vida libertina, tu padre y yo buscamos tu acercamiento, que confíes en nosotros para anticipar está clase de situaciones y evitarte recibir este sermón que sé está fastidiándote y no lo niegues- Eriol tuvo que contener su rostro de incredulidad y mantener su seriedad a la altura de la situación- Deduzco que ella sabe acerca de Clow, vive en tu apartamento y lleva una relación fraternal, por lo que noté con Nakuru y Spinel Sun, sólo ten cuidado Eriol Hiraguizawa-

Vaya, Eriol tragó cuando escuchó su nombre y apellido salir de la boca de su madre.

- "La situación será difícil"- pensó que sí las cosas se complicarían mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas- Ahora que aclaramos todo es tiempo de que la conozcas-

- Supongo no tengo otra opción- mencionó Rose dubitativa.

(Jardín Hiraguizawa)

Mentir no era una opción aceptable, cuando mientes tienes que inventar una mentira más para sostener la anterior y así sucesivamente en un ciclo interminable y las consecuencias que acarrea el mentir tampoco terminan o el golpe es muy duro.

- No sé cómo explicarle esto Sr., tal vez le parezca de mal gusto que le hablé de una manera tan directa pero por desgracia el motivo por el que estoy aquí le atañe a usted también y no pienso vedar su derecho a conocer la verdad aunque me arriesgo a empeorar la situación-

- Agradezco su sinceridad señorita Daidouji, supongo que esto tomará tiempo, por qué no nos sentamos- ofreció cortés mientras caminaban juntos a las mesitas de campo y le señalaba un lugar que ocupar a la amatista- Comencemos, qué es lo que tiene que decirme-

De sobremanera Tomoyo se sentía tensa y se notaba en su rigidez corporal aunque tratará de aparentar seguridad.

- Lo importante es que sepa que me considero amiga de Eriol y que estoy pasando una temporada en Londres y mi lugar de hospedaje es el apartamento de su hijo- Tomoyo espero algún gesto de Richard que demostrará que entendía la información- la contraparte de esto y qué es la razón de mi estancia en su mansión, es que hoy en un publicación de una revista londinense aparece una fotografía donde nos encontramos Eriol y yo almorzando en un restaurante de la ciudad, el hecho es que el contenido del artículo hace alusión a la supuesta relación amorosa e íntima que compartimos, la cual no existe por supuesto pero comprendo que nuestras acciones apoyen el rumor que nos atañen-

- En pocas palabras y disculpe sí sueno descortés o la ofendo de alguna forma pero me está diciendo que se supone Eriol y usted son amantes lo cual no es cierto- espetó sin ningún pudor.

- Es correcto Sr. Hiraguizawa, tal vez viviendo con él abuse de nuestra amistad pero sí me sirve de soporte y justificación, las circunstancias que me obligaron a viajar a Londres fueron de gran peso y buscar refugio en Eriol es algo de lo que no me arrepiento y le agradezco a él profundamente por su apoyo en estás semanas-

- Comprendo Señorita Daidouji pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha explicado aún no encuentro la respuesta a mi pregunta-

- Esa es la parte más difícil de explicar Sr. Hiraguizawa-

Eriol caminaba a la par de su madre por el pasillo principal de la casa cuando se encontraron con el Sr. Grant quien se ocupaba de dar indicaciones al demás personal de la mansión.

- Sra. Hiraguizawa, el señor ya está en casa y se encuentra en el jardín tomando aire fresco-

- Gracias Erick, iremos a verlo de inmediato- respondió lady Hiraguizawa.

- Joven Eriol- pronunció Grant dirigiéndose al menor de los Hiraguizawa- su acompañante también está en el jardín-

- Gracias- respondió- Me alegra Grant- pronunció Eriol por lo bajo al pasar cerca del anciano, él sólo sonrió.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de explicar la actitud de la madre de su amigo cuando fue interrumpida por una voz que llamaba al Sr. Hiraguizawa.

- Richard – llamó en voz alta Rose a su esposo.

Richard dio vuelta para contestar el saludo de su amada esposa, aunque hubiera querido tener ojos en la nuca para ver la expresión de la chica a sus espaldas, los conocidos de los esposos Hiraguizawa siempre alababan el don del Sr. Hiraguizawa para juzgar a la gente y es que siempre acertaba al hacer juicios sobre las personas.

- Rose, cariño- saludó y después agregó- Parece que el hijo pródigo decide honrarnos con su presencia jajaja-

- Me alegra verte padre-

Los esposos Hiraguizawa se saludaron con un beso en los labios mientras Eriol saludo a su padre con un apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo Tomoyo se mantenía apartada no quería causar más problemas de los que ya le había conseguido a Eriol y por la mirada que le dirigía Rose los problemas iba a continuar.

- A mí también hijo, últimamente te he extrañado, hace falta un poco de diversión, por lo menos está vez trajiste a alguien interesante- mencionó girando su vista de nuevo a la joven amatista.

Eriol y su padre sonrieron al ver el rostro sonrojado de Tomoyo por el último comentario para suerte de la chica su sonrojo disminuyó cuando la matriarca llamó la atención de los dos hombres, aunque pensándolo bien no era suerte lo que tuvo.

- mjmjm, nos presentarás- alegó Rose observando de manera dura a su hijo.

- Oh, Rose, no me digas que no conoces a está chica, es Tomoyo Daidouji amiga de Eriol- salvó la situación Richard al ver el rostro malhumorado de su esposa-

- Un gusto conocerla Sra. Hiraguizawa- el saludo entre ambas se limito a un simple apretón de manos, no el acostumbrado beso inglés.

- Querida, la señorita Daidouji es excelente charlante, es más porque no lo compruebas-

- Papá no creo...- trato de remediar Eriol.

- Oh vamos hijo, además tu y yo tenemos que hablar de todo lo que te has perdido vayamos dentro que quiero mostrarte algo-

Richard prácticamente arrastró a Eriol dentro de la casa, mientras Rose le ofrecía asiento a Tomoyo, desde la ventana Nakuru observaba la escena rogando a todos los Kamis que los milagros existieran y Tomoyo saliera con vida de esa charla.

- No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer papá- reclamó Eriol.

- Claro que la tengo Eriol sí la bomba estalla, será mejor que sea ahora y no se contenga hasta que se convierta en bomba atómica-

- Tan complicado es todo- preguntó Eriol

- Sí hijo- suspiró y con renovada fuerza- Por cierto... que lindura de chica- a Eriol le surgió una gota sobre la frente.

Mientras tanto un ambiente de tensión se generaba en el jardín de la mansión Hiraguizawa a pesar de que ninguna de las presentes había siquiera separado sus labios, el silencio era tremendamente incómodo para ambas partes, hasta que Tomoyo reunió valor para dirigirse a la Sra. Hiraguizawa.

-Sra. Hiraguizawa, esto le parecerá extraño pero es lo más sensato que puedo hacer, no quiero causarle problemas a Eriol, es un gran amigo y le debo mucho, estoy en deuda con él, y estoy al tanto de que la relación con ustedes ha sido distante desde el episodio de la vida de Eriol que involucra a Kaho, no quiero convertirme en causa de separación entre Eriol y ustedes, pero no sé qué hacer- confesó Tomoyo.

El rostro de La Sr. Hiraguizawa por un escaso segundo se suavizo mientras escuchaba la manera vehemente en que la chica hablaba sobretodo la sinceridad que demostraba su mirada.

- Por qué deduces que serías una causa de separación entre Eriol y nosotros- preguntó Rose, cierto es que la primera impresión influía en una relación y esa chica no había tenido suerte en ese aspecto, conocer a alguien por medio de un artículo amarillista a nadie ayuda sin embargo Rose planeaba darle una segunda oportunidad a la joven, esperaba por el bien de Eriol que ella jugará bien sus cartas.

- Por la primera mirada que me dirigió y porque lo que Eriol me platicó acerca de Kaho y el cambio en su conducta y de hecho porque yo misma experimenté el conocer ese cambio-

- A qué se refiere-

- Digamos que antes de reconocer a Eriol y él a mí, conocí su faceta casanova, supongo que usted cree y corríjame sí estoy en un error, que yo puedo influir en su hijo o peor aún, que puedo lastimarlo-

La mente de Rose quedo sorprendida con lo que la chica de cabello negro le decía, qué tanto conocía esa "niña" a su hijo como para acertar en todo lo que decía, cierto que su aspecto físico era de 20 años incluso menor pero la seguridad con la que hablaba y la manera en que demostraba sus emociones le denotaba experiencia, tal vez su vida no había sido tan grata. Rose se sintió mal por la forma en que la había tratado hasta el momento.

- Tienes razón, ese es el porque de mi actitud y yo también soy sensata así que no puedo ser amable después de ver a mi único hijo transformarse en algo que no es, confío en que tú influencia sea positiva ¡ruego a Dios porque así sea!, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta Tomoyo- Rose cerró sus ojos al pronunciar su última frase mientras respiraba el aire frío de la tarde.

- Es una carga muy grande pero estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo y empeño Sra. Hiraguizawa- contestó Tomoyo comprendiendo la actitud de la señora frente a ella.

- Será mejor que entremos o pensarán que te he asesinado- sonrió Rose.

- jajaja, o que yo he escapado- sonrió Tomoyo.

Después de todo no había estado tan mal la situación, el sol empezó a ocultarse mientras ambas mujeres caminaban hacia la casa, el aire se convirtió más frío y de repente el muro que separaba en lados opuestos a las féminas se desvaneció por completó cuando Eriol apareció en la puerta para recibirlas, al fin y al cabo ambas tenían un objetivo en común.

Nakuru bajo las escaleras prácticamente volando, arrasó con el Sr. Hiraguizawa como huracán en el caribe y se dirigió a Tomoyo que estaba sentada en un sillón de la estancia.

- Sobreviviste, increíble- dijo mientras observaba a Tomoyo de pies a cabeza.

Tomoyo simplemente mostró una sonrisa de circunstancia.

(Al día siguiente)

El sonido del papel burbuja desquició totalmente a Eriol, desde que despertó su actitud irritada a penas y lo dejaba aguantarse a sí mismo, necesitaba gritar pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a ella, por qué su madre tenía que ser tan autoritaria, por qué su padre la apoyó, peor aún por qué demonios Tomoyo había aceptado tal propuesta. Eran muchas preguntas y el no podía seguir viviendo en esa incertidumbre, así que fastidiado y frustrado en demasía preguntó.

- No entiendo, por qué tienes que irte-

- Tú madre tiene razón Eriol, no puedo seguir aquí, los rumores empeorarán si me quedó contigo- contestó Tomoyo cesando su labor.

- Dijiste que a ti no te importaban los rumores- contra atacó Eriol.

- Y no me importan pero tú sí, no quiero causarte problemas, es mejor que me mudé- se acercó a Eriol que mantenía sus puños cerrados, Tomoyo tomó las manos de Eriol entre las suyas y le hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Mira el lado positivo no tuve que irme de Londres sólo mudarme a casa de tus padres- sonrió.

- No entiendo dónde le ves el lado positivo-

- Jajajaja-

- "Definitivamente voy a extrañarte"- pensó Eriol al oír la melódica risa de su invitada.

- (toc... toc...)- Eriol recibió al visitante.

- Hola Eriol-

- Buenos días amo-

- Buenos días Nakuru, Spinel Sun, aunque no sé que tiene de buenos-

- Aún no se va y ya estás molesto- Susurró Nakuru al oído de Eriol.

- "En definitiva no es un buen día"- concluyó Eriol.

- Hola Tomoyo- entró feliz Nakuru.

- Hola Nakuru- contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Tomoyo-

- Buenos días pequeño Spinel- pronunció mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del felino.

- Quieres que te ayudé en algo- preguntó Nakuru.

- Sí, a desempacar- contestó Eriol estacionándose sobre el sillón de la terraza.

- Jajajaja- sonrió Tomoyo.

- Así ha estado toda la mañana- inquirió Nakuru a Tomoyo.

- La mayor parte- respondió la chica de ojos violetas.

- Entonces que bueno que llegamos temprano-

Media hora después, Eriol permanecía en la misma posición, Nakuru y Spinel se habían encargado de bajar las pertenencias de la joven de piel blanca, gracias al elevador del edificio, ambos bajaron a acomodar todo en la camioneta que los transportaría mientras pisos superiores Tomoyo se despedía.

- No piensas moverte de ahí por lo menos para despedirte- comentó quedamente Tomoyo.

- No tengo otra opción, he hecho todo para que desistas irte, pero como dicen sí no puedes con el enemigo únetele- pronunció Eriol mientras se levantaba del sillón y se paraba frente a Tomoyo- aún puedo hechizarte- dijo él.

- Podrías pero entonces Nakuru no te dejaría en paz- insinuó ella.

- Sólo pídemelo y podría vivir con el tormento de Nakuru para siempre si te quedas conmigo-

Alto, pensó Tomoyo, la indirecta fue muy directa y el cuerpo de Eriol acercándose peligrosamente a ella no la ayudaba a pensar aunque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo en ese momento, el aroma del joven la inundaba, qué demonios le estaba pasando, era algo que jamás había experimentado pero le gustaba sentirlo.

- Ya está todo listo- anunció Nakuru irrumpiendo en la sala – Vaya lamentó interrumpir- se disculpó al ver la escena.

- "Gracias Nakuru"- pensó la joven de piel blanca- Nos vemos después Eriol, recuerda que tus padres te esperan está noche en la cena- gritó Tomoyo mientras salía del apartamento.

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde Eriol- pronunció confundida Nakuru- "¿qué paso aquí?"-

Eriol escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse, sólo entonces salió del letargo en el que se encontraba, ¿qué había hecho? Tomoyo era su amiga no podía tratarla como a las demás, aunque lo hizo sin pensarlo siquiera, de repente un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento lo embargo, y si ella estaba molesta por su actitud, después recordó a Clow y a Kaho, su puño derecho se disparó contra el muro.

- Recuerda Eriol, te lo prometiste a ti mismo ninguna mujer más- se dijo mientras la frustración lo hacía sentirse furioso.

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

Después del recibimiento de Rose, Tomoyo ya se encontraba en lo que sería su nueva habitación, era amplia y decorada al estilo de la casa siglo XVIII, a pesar de las características tan peculiares de la habitación, Tomoyo no prestó atención a eso, aún seguía pensado en lo suscitado en el departamento, su mente no podía olvidar la escena.

- Tomoyo, ¿la habitación es de tu agrado?, porque yo misma la acondicioné, espero no te decepcione, está tarde podemos salir de compras con Rose para la cena de está noche, tal vez puedas preparar un postre, Eriol me dijo que eras excelente cocinera y...- Nakuru dejo de hablar cuando notó que era ignorada.

- ... -

- ¿Tomoyo?-

- ... -

- ¿Tomoyo, todo está bien?- preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras daba leves empujones a la chica.

- Eh, sí, estoy bien, qué me decías- trató de regresar a la conversación.

- Algo ocurre... qué es- intuyo la guardiana lunar.

- Más tarde Nakuru, por qué no me ayudas a desempacar- finalizó la conversación la amatista.

El frío empezaba a sentirse con mayor intensidad y la dama de la noche irradiaba luz majestuosa sobre territorio londinense, el viento soplaba acariciando muros, ventanas y los rostros de algunos transeúntes noctámbulos.

Después de cubrir su cabeza con su caso, Eriol subió a su motocicleta, encendió el motor y marchó rumbo a la mansión Hiraguizawa para la improvisada cena de bienvenida con motivo de la estancia de Tomoyo en Londres.

Mientras tanto en la propiedad de los Hiraguizawa la mesa era preparada por unos sirvientes en el jardín de la casa, se trataría de una cena íntima que celebraría la llegada del nuevo huésped a la mansión.

Los pasos cortos y la mirada penetrante del Sr. Grant no pasaban desapercibida para sus subordinados quienes ultimaban el más mínimo detalle, sin embargo y pese a la perfección del escenario, Erick Grant corregía hasta el más efímero elemento para que resaltara.

El resultado fue, el jardín iluminado por candelabros que colocados sobre tela de satín daban vida a la oscura noche, la vajilla ya estaba en su lugar pequeñas cucharillas y tenedores brillaban, las copas largas y transparentes reflejaban finos rayos de luz, una pequilla figura rústica adornaba el centro de la mesa larga que albergaba a su rededor seis sillas de madera esculpidas al puro estilo XVIII.

Dentro, tras las paredes, Rose abrochaba las mancuernillas de su esposo dentro de la habitación principal de la casa, el aroma de esencias de baños, perfume y loción combinadas circundaban en el aire.

- No crees que esto es exagerado preciosa- preguntó Richard a su esposa.

- En realidad no fue idea mía sino de Nakuru, esa niña se trae algo en manos pero no descifró qué es- respondió Rose.

- Sospechaba algo así, incluso anoche me sorprendí cuando sugeriste que la chica se mudara aquí, ¿también fue idea de Nakuru?-

- Al contrario, yo fui la autora, me preocupa la estrecha relación entre Eriol y esa jovencita-

- Cariño- miro sus ojos fijamente- se que te sientes culpable por Kaho pero debes dejar que Eriol crezca por sí mismo no puedes mostrarle el camino-

- Es mi hijo Richard, verlo sufrir me lastima tanto como a él-habló desesperadamente.

- Nuestro hijo, querida- corrigió- y puedo asegurarte que no cometerá el mismo error-

En la gran estancia Hiraguizawa el movimiento de la gente que atravesaba hacia el jardín estaba cesando sólo Nakuru se encontraba impaciente por la impuntual llegada de Eriol, había conseguido con esfuerzo que Tomoyo accediera a salir de compras con ella y que escogiera un nuevo atuendo para esa noche en ese momento hacia esperar a la amatista sola en el jardín y su actual misión era llevar a su amo al jardín mientras distraía a los señores Hiraguizawa, claro todo seria más fácil con la colaboración de Spinel Sun y de el Sr. Grant, ya que los tres coincidían en que Tomoyo era una excelente opción para su amo.

Eriol bajo de su motocicleta, se retiro el casco y se adentró en la mansión. Después de ser recibido por Grant en la entrada principal, se encontró a Nakuru en el recibidor.

- Te creí cuando me dijiste que sería una cena formal pero parece que no lo suficiente- se dirigió a Nakuru escrudiñandola- espero no estar fuera de lugar- comentó burlón.

- Nunca estás fuera de lugar Eriol y mucho menos ahora- dijo sospechosamente- porque no pasas al jardín, ahí será la cena, enseguida te alcanzo- le sugirió.

Eriol aceptó la sugerencia de Nakuru y se encaminó al jardín, de verdad su guardiana se veía muy linda esa noche, ese vestido negro le ornaba perfecto y el maquillaje agresivo en su rostro la hacía ver atractiva y al mismo tiempo peligrosa, se preguntó porque su guardiana lunar aún no tenía una relación sería, dentro de su mente la imagen de Steve se dibujo nítidamente.

Tomoyo ya estaba aburrida de la espera, porque demoraban tanto sí sólo era una cena, aunque de sobremanera agradecía el detalle tan espectacular frente a sus ojos, razón por la cual había decidido sentarse sobre las rocas que bordeaban la pequeña laguna, por lo menos el vestido no era ninguna molestia para su comodidad.

La sonrisa de Eriol se disipó por un momento y reapareció al segundo siguiente cuando sus ojos capturaron una imagen conocida. La pequeña chica detrás de la cámara de video ahora vestía de un blanco angelical resplandeciente, estaba sentada sobre las rocas y el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas daba a la mirada de la amatista un brillo especial, su cabello suelto ébano ondeaba en pequeños bucles, parecía un hada extraviada. La chica volteó y le dedico una mirada penetrante.

Tomoyo captó la sensación de ser observada por alguien, se alarmó y de inmediato giro hacía donde provenía esa sensación, se encontró con unos ojos azules fieros, era Eriol enfundado en un traje azul marino, su cabello desordenado caía ocasionalmente sobre sus párpados, se apresuró a levantarse y llamarle.

- Hola, ya empezaba a suponer que la cena era sólo para mí, jejeje- rió Tomoyo.

- No pequeña, lamento la tardanza, Nakuru está dentro esperando por mis padres-

- Oh, ya veo, no importa ya no me siento tan sola ahora- confesó Tomoyo.

Dentro de la mansión, los esposos Hiraguizawa cruzaban la puerta de su habitación cuando una rápida mancha gris interrumpió su camino.

- Spinel, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Rose al exhausto felino.

- No, nada. Sólo quería saber si ya estaban listos-

- Sí, ahora mismo vamos al jardín-

- Spinel ¿estás bien?- preguntó consternada Rose, porque Spinel parecía desplomarse hacia el suelo.

- "No puedo creer que Nakuru me haya convencido de hacer esto"- pensó el pequeño guardián solar – creo que sólo necesito un descanso- susurró mientras mostraba un gesto de dolor

- Richard, tenemos que acompañarlo porque no bajas a avisar que estaremos cuidando del pequeño Spinel- sugirió Rose.

- "Se supone que esas luces las prenderían en la cena... así que fue tu idea Nakuru"- pensó Richard mientras observaba la repentina iluminación del jardín- No será necesario Rose "empezaron sin nosotros"- concluyó Richard.

Mientras tanto en el jardín ambos jóvenes descansaban sentados sobre las rocas sin decir palabra alguna sólo observándose disimuladamente entre sí, miradas indiscretas que parecían decir todo pero no decían nada. Hasta que...

- Te ves hermosa-

- Gracias, tú luces muy bien, me preguntó porque está cena será tan formal-

- Mamá y Nakuru siempre tienen ideas extrañas-

- Y pensar que ayer no era del agrado de tú madre y mira todo lo que están haciendo por mí- acentuó señalando la mesa repleta con la vajilla.

- Ese cambio lo provocas en cualquier persona-

- Eriol Hiraguizawa!!!, quieres decir que te caía mal- pronunció Tomoyo enfadada mientras se ponía en pie.

- No, olvídalo la verdad temo a tu puño derecho- se burló Eriol mientras colocaba sus brazos en cruz sobre su cara.

- jajajaja-

- jajajaja-

El sonido producido por ambas risas viajó a velocidad del sonido mientras no podían parar de reír cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaban uno frente a otro demasiado cerca. La mente de la chica de piel pálida revivió lo ocurrido horas antes y no evitó preguntar.

- Lo que dijiste en la tarde...- habló Tomoyo mientras daba un paso atrás, alejándose de Eriol.

- Sshhh pequeña, no hablemos de eso- interrumpió Eriol

- Tal vez no quieras hacerlo Eriol pero es necesario que platiquemos, me sentí extraña y he estado analizando toda la tarde esa sensación y necesito decirte lo que descubrí- la chica sintió como la sangre corría por sus mejillas y las calentaba, su corazón latía furioso y se controló a sí misma para no bajar la mirada.

Extrañamente el cuerpo de Eriol fue recorrido por una sensación de ansiedad que le impidió volver a interrumpir a la chica y simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Recuerdas que te dije que sí no habías encontrado ala persona adecuada es porque no habías buscado e el lugar correcto- se detuvo un momento y aspiró un poco de aire para terminar con su frase-te aseguro que ya no tienes que buscar porque estoy enamorada de ti- antes de dejar que Eriol comprendiera la frase Tomoyo apresuradamente agregó- no quería que pasará pero ocurrió así de repente, me di cuenta apenas hoy y no sé que hacer sobretodo porque sé lo que ocurrió con Kaho...-

Todo fue muy rápido, Eriol captó cada palabra que decía Tomoyo y aunque se sentía feliz, aparecieron sentimientos encontrados por lo que había prometido meses atrás y al final decidió que no quería ser lastimado nuevamente, mucho menos lastimar a su amiga, así que lo mejor era cortar cualquier contacto. Con paso veloz dio media vuelta y abandonó la mansión Hiraguizawa mientras escuchaba su nombre en la voz suplicante de Tomoyo.

Nakuru vio pasar a Eriol sin decir ninguna palabra así que de inmediato salió al jardín para preguntarle a Tomoyo que había pasado, sin embargo observó como la pequeña figura de la chica reposaba sobre el césped mientras sus ojos cristalinos delataban su dolor.

- Tomoyo que pasa contigo- preguntó preocupada Nakuru mientras trataba de levantar a la amatista del suelo.

- Cometí un tremendo error Nakuru, no quería alejarlo de mí- pronunció entrecortada Tomoyo

- De qué hablas- indagó preocupada la guardiana.

- Habló de Eriol, le dije que lo amaba y él me rechazó y temo no volver a verlo- confesó mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos

- Ese idiota- dijo Nakuru enfurecida- ya me las pagará-

Rose camino presurosa hacía donde estaban Nakuru y Tomoyo mientras dejaba atrás a su esposo y a Spinel ya recuperado, la situación frente a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a la pequeña chica japonesa lanzarse en sus brazos pidiendo perdón.

- Lo siento, le prometí no separarlo de ustedes pero me he enamorado de él y le he traído problemas, lo lamento mucho Sra., por favor perdónenme-

Richard observó como la chica salía corriendo inundada en llanto y se adentraba en la mansión, volteó y observó como su esposa tenía la misma expresión confusa que se debería observar en su propio rostro.

- Nakuru, te dije que esto no funcionaría- Spinel Sun agachó su cabeza y salió volando en busca de su amo.

- A qué se refiero Spinel Nakuru- pregunto Rose intrigada.

- Es hora de dar explicaciones- pronunció en voz alta la joven de cabello castaño.

Tomoyo ya había gastado todas sus lágrimas, estaba recostada boca abajo sobre la cama que ocuparía en la mansión Hiraguizawa, ahora sólo pensaba en qué debía huir de nuevo cuando el golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo.

- Adelante- pronunció sin moverse de su posición.

- Cómo te encuentras- preguntó consternada.

- Oh- se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y respondió- Sra. Hiraguizawa mañana mismo me iré, llamaré a la mudanza y estaré fuera de su casa-

- No es necesario o me dirás que Nakuru y yo hemos preparado está habitación para nada- acompañó su enunciado con una sonrisa de apoyo- está es tú casa, las cosas con Eriol se solucionarán ya lo verás, sólo dale tiempo mientras tanto duerme que mañana me acompañarás a un evento de caridad y no quiero llevar a una chica ojerosa- Rose dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero regreso sus pasos y se paró frente a la chica dio un beso en su frente y le dijo en voz baja- mi hijo es un tonto Tomoyo, duerme bien-

(Departamento de Eriol)

Eriol con dificultades logró llegar a su casa, ya que con su arrebató casi choca contra una barda de concreto. Todo lo acontecido esa noche lo tenía con la mente revuelta, quería gritar y lo hizo, se sentía tan frustrado y sintió un tremendo vacío en su corazón que lo hizo congelarse había perdido a su mejor amiga y la mujer que amaba y él mismo lo había propiciado, se sentía terriblemente mal.

- No es el momento adecuado Spinel Sun-

- Lo sé amo, sí puedo ayudarle en algo-

- Contéstame algo Spinel, sabías lo que Tomoyo sentía por mí- preguntó dudoso de conocer la respuesta,

- Lo sospechaba amo Eriol pero de lo que estaba seguro es lo que usted sentía por la señorita Tomoyo- miro fijamente a su amo – quiere qué lo deje sólo- preguntó.

- No, permanece conmigo Spinel Sun por favor-

Dos semanas después la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo seguía siendo de distancia, desde el incidente aquella noche ambos habían roto contacto aunque Tomoyo preguntaba a Nakuru y a los papás de Eriol constantemente por el joven hechicero. Y a su vez Eriol preguntaba por la invitada de la familia Hiraguizawa. Ahora Nakuru decidió mantenerse al margen de todo, se sentía culpable por causarles tan amargo rato pero ella estaba segura de que los chicos formaban una pareja perfecta porque no tuvieron una oportunidad se preguntaba Nakuru.

Esta vez Eriol sólo se refugiaba en su trabajo y por consiguiente en su fiel amigo Steve quien ya sabía toda la epopeya que sus dos amigos habían sufrido, cada vez que veía a Eriol luchaba con el impulsó de golpearle la cabeza por ser tan obstinado.

Por el parque de Londres Tomoyo caminaba tratando de despejar su mente, últimamente cuando las cosas eran demasiado agobiantes para soportarlas salía a caminar costumbre que realizaba diariamente, su pequeño escape fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

- Alo- respondió Tomoyo.

- Salut! Ma petite- respondió una voz varonil.

- Viktor – respondió con alivio la amatista.

- Pensé que sólo yo me alegraba de oírte, no había tenido noticias tuyas-

- Lo sé, disculpa estoy en un remolino ahora-

- Fue Hiraguizawa, ¿me equivocó?-

- A qué debo tú llamada Viktor-

- Negocios pero intuyó que debemos hablar de otras cosas ma chérie- continuó- lamentó pedirte esto pero te necesito en París estuve hablando con D&C parece que quieren que modeles en una de sus pasarelas donde mostrarán algunos de tus diseños-

- Está bien, necesito despejar mi mente y viajar puede ayudarme-

- Me preocupas Tomoyo, necesito verte más que nunca cuándo llegarás-

- Veré si encuentro vuelo mañana a primera hora-

- Espero por ti-

- Gracias, Bye Viktor-

- Au revoir Tomoyo- Viktor dedujo que la voz apagada de su amiga tenía que ver con el play boy inglés, lo sospechó desde que conoció la amistad que existían entre ese chico y Tomoyo.

Horas más tarde y después de comunicar su viaje a la familia Hiraguizawa, a Spinel Sun y a Nakuru...

- Pensé que sólo irías por negocios- preguntó confundida Nakuru.

- Y así es, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tomé- contestó Tomoyo.

- Por eso empacas todas tus cosas- refutó la guardiana.

- No llevaré todo conmigo Nakuru. Sí te soy sincera agradezco tu hospitalidad y la de Rose y Richard, de Erick y Spinel Sun pero no creo soportar más vivir aquí, pienso en Eriol todo el tiempo y me hace daño, incluso ustedes tienen que visitarlos porque él no se aparecerá por aquí mientras yo viva en está casa-

- Bien, pues haber cómo haces para explicarle esto a Rose y a Richard porque no creo que ellos dejen que te vayas-

- No lo haré, eso te lo encargaré a ti, sé que me entiendes Nakuru, ¿confió en ti para está labor?-

- Sabes que sí, tonta niña de la cámara- asintió Nakuru mientras abrazaba a la chica que se había convertido en su amiga durante ese tiempo.

- Sólo déjame tomar mi vuelo para darles la noticia, por favor-

- Como quieras pero prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto- condicionó.

- Lo prometo- se quedo dubitativa unos segundos y agregó- dale un mensaje a Eriol cuando me vaya Nakuru-

- - Nakuru asintió mientras ponía extrema atención en el mensaje.

Tomoyo partió de la mansión Hiraguizawa alrededor de las 8:00 am, después de una despedida emotiva mientras Tomoyo sobrevolaba Francia, Nakuru tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número del celular de Eriol.

- Hello- respondió una voz cansada.

- Hola Eriol- contestó Nakuru sin ánimo.

- Nakuru, pasa algo, están todos bien- preguntó alarmado.

- Tomoyo me pidió te diera un mensaje- Eriol enmudeció ante el nombre de la chica- dice que lamenta que no pueda cumplir el pacto-

- Nakuru...-

- rin... rin...- Nakuru había cortado la comunicación.

Bien ya tenía hecha la mitad del comicios ahora sólo faltaba darle la noticia a la familia Hiraguizawa y al pequeño Spinel Sun que de seguro sufriría.

La conmoción que provocó tal suceso fue extremista en cierta manera, el único que pareció comprender el comunicado fue Spinel Sun que después de oír todo salió como desquiciado volando por la ventana.

Eriol estaba sentado inmóvil frente a su escritorio mientras comprendía y asimilaba el mensaje que Nakuru le había dado, cuando escuchó a Spinel Sun que llamaba su atención de manera urgente.

- Qué pasa Spinel Sun- preguntó Eriol desconcertado.

- Se ha ido amo Eriol, la señorita Tomoyo se ha ido, Nakuru nos explicó todo hace unos minutos, ella no regresará a Londres-

- Es lo mejor Spinel- dijo Eriol impávido y sin moverse ni un milímetro.

- Creo que perdí mí tiempo amo, será mejor que me vaya- susurró resignado Spinel, emprendió el vuelo y regresó a la mansión.

- Ya puedes dejar de esconderte Steve-

- No quería escuchar nada pero venía a entregarte estos documentos y no pude evitarlo-

- De acuerdo dame esos papeles-

- No piensas alcanzarla- inquirió Steve- supones que dejándola ir vas a olvidarla-

- Es lo mejor para ambos Steve- dijo Eriol mientras firmaba algunos permisos.

- De verdad crees eso o estás convenciéndote a ti mismo-

- Basta de esa chachara psicológica, qué quieres decirme y sé claro- se fastidió el hechicero.

- Lo que tú ya sabes Eriol, que estás loco de amor por esa chica y que por tú estúpida promesa no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz, te quedo claro- Steve salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Eriol terminó más confundido que nunca.

(París, Francia)

- No pensé que quisieran que desfilará hoy mismo- comentó Tomoyo.

- Yo tampoco, me dijeron que era una participación especial pero no creí que tan apresurada- respondió Viktor mientras acomodaba el brazo de su amiga en el suyo- Me alegra verte mejor que cuando te recibí por la mañana en el aeropuerto-

- Sí, me siento un poco mejor, creo que entrar de lleno al trabajo me alivia aunque sea por momentos-

- Vayamos a comer te parece-

- Sí, estoy hambrienta, el desayuno en el avión no es una delicia ¿sabes?-

Horas más tarde Tomoyo estaba tras bambalinas del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la pasarela de D&G, estaba vistiéndose y la maquillaban unos minutos más tarde ya caminaba ostentosa sobre la pista a pesar de la belleza que deslumbraba a los asistentes ella no se sentía nada bien e ese instante.

(Apartamento de Eriol, Londres)

- Tengo que ir a buscarla, todos tienen razón no puedo perderla tan fácil- Eriol se levantó como rayo de su cama y salio rumbo a la mansión Hiraguizawa.

Cuando llego se encontró con Grant, rápido lo saludo y preguntó por el paradero de su guardiana, subió las escaleras como desquiciado y entró de sopetón a la habitación de Nakuru.

- Tardaste más de lo que creí- le encaró Nakuru.

- No es momento adecuado para que me reprendas, sólo dime dónde la encuentro- se apresuró Eriol.

- Está en París, este es el teléfono de Viktor La Roue, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- le ofreció la tarjetita que contenía el número telefónico- Haz lo correcto Eriol- le gritó Nakuru mientras los esposos Hiraguizawa y Spinel Sun salían de sus habitaciones para conocer la razón del alboroto.

Durante la espera en el aeropuerto Eriol marcó el número de Viktor.

- Bonsoir- saludó Viktor La Roue

- Hello, Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa Viktor, tal vez me recuerdes, necesito encontrar a Tomoyo- suplicó Eriol.

- ¿Para lastimarla?- reprendió molesto Viktor, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho las palabras atropelladas de Eriol.

- Estoy en el aeropuerto voy rumbo a París sé que sabes dónde está ella, ayúdame por favor quiero remediar todo, no quiero perderla-

- Le Lune Pleine, ahí estará está noche- de inmediato desconectó la llamada.

(París, Francia)

- No me siento con ánimos para ir Viktor-

- Hazlo por mí ma petite, quiero que te distraigas, además estarás conmigo-

- Está bien, necesito cambiarme dame unos minutos- respondió Tomoyo.

- El tiempo que necesites-

Eriol había asustado a varias personas en su búsqueda de "Le lune Pleine" que resultó ser una discoteque-bar de alta categoría, por lo menos su atuendo era apropiado para el lugar.

Entró y las luces lo cegaron por un momento después se acostumbro a la atmósfera pesada de humo de cigarro y al ruido estruendoso de la música, se dirigió ala barra para tener un panorama general del lugar y encontrar a la chica amatista.

Después de minutos de angustiosa búsqueda, la localizó sentada sola en una mesa, era claro que resaltaba en cualquier lugar. Presuroso caminó hacia ella.

- Regreso en un instante Tomoyo- dijo Viktor mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Sí, no hay problema- Tomoyo tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y la deposito de nueva cuenta sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Los minutos pasaron y Viktor no aparecía sin embargo una voz conocida la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y buscar al dueño del llamado.

- Bailarías conmigo- preguntó Eriol emocionado mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica.

- Por supuesto- respondió Tomoyo, su mente se negaba pero sus sentimientos habían decidido.

No se movieron hacía la pista de baile, permanecido junto a la mesa mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban Eriol acarició las manos derecha e izquierda de Tomoyo y las llevo hasta su pecho, dejándolas reposar ahí mientras que sus manos varoniles se enlazaba a la pequeña cintura de la amatista.

La música sonaba en un ritmo lento y acariciante mientras ellos permanecían en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo se atrevió a preguntar...

Dime sí yo estoy mal, ¿Qué fue?, no sé

Dime cómo perdí las ganas de vivir, no sé

Todo fue un instante y a sufrir de pie para no caer...

- Cómo me encontraste-

- Tuve que suplicar varias veces, pero valió la pena-

Dime sí yo estoy bien, no sé que hacer

Sí huir o volver, buscando una solución

Para que no dejes de apreciarte amor,

No te voy a perder...

-Qué significa esto Eriol-

- Significa que quiero disculparme-

Quiero dejarlo todo, salva mi corazón

Siempre he creído y creo en ti

Quiero entregarlo todo, salva mi corazón

Eres la luz de mí vivir...

- ¿Disculparte?... ¿por qué?-

- Recibí tú mensaje y quiero que cumplas tú pacto-

Dime sí yo estoy mal, sí te fallé

Sólo quiero olvidar, buscando una solución

Todo se ilumina descubriéndote

No te quiero perder, salva mi corazón...

- Sólo por eso e buscaste-

- Sí, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, porque te amo mi pequeña-

Tomoyo levantó la mirada y busco los ojos de Eriol que la esperaban impacientes, cuando cruzaron sus miradas ya no hubo nada más que decir, las palabras sobraron y sus labios se rozaron descubriendo toda la verdad.

Durante el beso los sentidos de ambos fueron desapareciendo, lo más extraño fue que Tomoyo se desvaneció en los brazos de Eriol, el joven hechicero asustado cargo a la pequeña chica y la recostó en un pequeño sillón mientras trataba de reanimarla.

(Sueño de Tomoyo)

Era una habitación grande y antigua, había una gran chimenea y un sillón rojo dónde estaba alguien sentado pero Tomoyo no podía distinguir la imagen escondida. Caminó para acercarse más a la sombra cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Hola Tomoyo, empezaba a preocuparme por tú retraso-

- "Esa mirada, la conozco"- pensó absorta la amatista- Clow- pronunció firmemente.

- Es el momento pequeña, es tú momento-

- De que está hablando-

- Pronto te enterarás de tú misión, por ahora has dado el primer pasó, no involucres a mi reencarnación en esto-

- A qué te refieres no comprendo lo que dice-

- No me decepciones, es tú batalla, pronto lo sabrás, pronto...-

La voz se perdió en la habitación y las figuras empezaban a distorsionarse.

(Club "Le Lune Plein")

Tomoyo recuperaba su estado de conciencia, al despertar se topo con los ojos consternados de Eriol.

- Estás bien pequeña- preguntó alarmado Eriol.

- "no involucres a mi reencarnación en esto" no lo sé, no lo sé Eriol-

FIN CAPÍTULO VI

CONTINUARA...

NA: Saluditos a todos!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, creo que me excedí con el romanticismo pero es que ya era justo y necesario que E y T estuvieran juntos.

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi capítulo, agradezco muchos sus comentarios porque me motivan a seguir con la historia aunque lentito pero seguro.

Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o destructivas las tomaré en cuenta para mejorar la historia. Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo. Bye!


	7. La princesa Amatista

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flashback.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**LA PRINCESA AMATISTA**

_Importante:_

Na: Este capítulo narra de forma alterna dos historias, así que mucho ojo, los nombres sirven para diferenciar las escenas.

* * *

Los dioses habían dejado en manos de los hechiceros el dominio de la tierra, sólo los más poderosos tendrían derecho a gobernar sobre los demás y conseguir que la tierra sobreviviera hasta el fin de los tiempos. 

Dentro de los cielos habitaba la comunidad de los dioses, el más poderoso y que reinaba sobre los dioses menores era Yakné cuyo trono estaba en lo más alto de los cielos desde donde observaba con sumo cuidado y vigilaba a los dioses repartidos en el cielo, el agua y debajo de la tierra, también era responsable de evitar que la raza humana desapareciera.

Yakné se había ganado el respeto de los demás dioses gracias al buen juicio que tenía, sus características de amabilidad, cordialidad y comprensión lo hacían incluso querido para los seres oscuros del inframundo.

La unión perfecta de los dioses en una comunidad homogeneizada ocurrió cuando en tiempos inmemorables Yakné contrajo nupcias con la diosa May-Tse, formado así la dualidad del universo, un dios y una diosa unidos para dirigir las fuerzas de los astros y conservar la paz por la eternidad.

Yakné y May-Tse consumaron su unión con el nacimiento de su único primogénito y futuro heredero al trono de los dioses, le dieron el nombre de Izanagi, quien poseía a pesar de ser aún un pequeño niño dotes místicos superiores incluso a los de sus padres, el poder de Izanagi lo hacían poder manipular los cuatro elementos a su antojo.

Cuando Izanagi creció se convirtió en un chico aventurero y decidió que era tiempo de hacer una visita a la tierra y conocer a esos seres que eran inferiores a él, ya que quería saber la razón por la que sus padres cuidaban de la raza que llamaban humanos misma travesía que fue recomendación de sus padres Yakné y May-Tse.

- Izanagi, debo advertirte que sólo podrás bajar a la tierra con una condición hijo- pronunció Yakné desde su trono.

- ¿Cuál es padre?- pregunto ansioso el joven dios.

- Sólo podrás ser observador de los humanos, no puedes relacionarte con ellos, ¿quedo entendido?-

- Completamente padre – afirmó – ¿cuándo podré bajar a su mundo?- preguntó.

- Muy pronto primero quiero advertirte sobre algunos hechos que debes conocer- dijo Yakné- Toma asiento hijo mío y presta mucha atención-

Izanagi tomo asiento sobre el suelo, cruzó sus piernas en forma de meditación y observó como su padre se preparaba para revelarle aquello que prometía ser una excelente historia. Aunque el joven Izanagi creía que ya nada lo sorprendería, a sus 18 años ya había marchado a los demás reinos donde vivían dioses para ser entrenado en las artes de pelea, el entrenamiento más difícil fue con los seres oscuros donde se enfrentó con demonios de varías cabezas o varios brazos y aún así había salido victorioso, sentía que nadie podría derrotarlo jamás.

- Estoy listo padre- pronunció Izanagi dando pauta a que su padre comenzará su explicación.

- La raza humana fue bendecida por mi mano hijo, lo cual quiere decir que parte de mi poder ahora regenerado fue distribuido en la tierra en algunos humanos elegidos cautelosamente. El reino de la tierra fue dividido en dos Imperios: el Imperio de la Luna que es regido por el Emperador Yu Huang y su esposa Wang Mu quienes engendraron a su único hijo varón Tyrn- Sen la otra parte de la tierra es dominada por el Imperio del Sol gobernado por el Emperador Adon-Tse y su esposa Ukko-Nen quienes por descendencia tienen a la princesa Sayné, estás seis personas de las que te hablo son los seres que poseen mayor poder en la tierra, existe un séptimo, un mago cuyo poder se asemeja al nuestro hijo, incluso ha llegado a crear seres mágicos de su propio poder pero si sigues mis instrucciones no tendrás que enfrentar a ninguno de los que te habló- habló Yakné.

- No te preocupes padre soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos además...- la frase fue cortada.

- Lo sé hijo, por eso te pido acates mis instrucciones, la raza humana nos venera y no quiero que eso cambie, así que mantente al margen de sus vidas, ¿está entendido Izanagi?- preguntó nuevamente Yakné a su único hijo.

- Obedeceré tus órdenes padre- reverenció Izanagi.

- Siendo así partirás en unos días, existen dos lugares donde puedes descender debido a que ahí se concentran los imperios de los que te he hablado, el primer lugar es el Imperio de la Luna en el territorio conocido como la China y el segundo es el Imperio del Sol en las tierras del Japón, tienes hasta mañana para comunicarme tu decisión Izanagi-

- Padre, cuál es el Imperio donde vive ese séptimo mago del que hablas- preguntó seguro el imperante Dios.

- En la división de los Imperios, así puede comunicarse con la China y el Japón- dijo Yakné con seguridad.

- Gracias padre, mañana te comunicaré mi decisión- respondió Izanagi mientras salía de los aposentos de su padre.

Después de observar a su hijo salir, May Tse se apresuró a entrar en los aposentos de su esposo para charlar con él.

- Yakné, ¿crees que Izanagi está preparado?- preguntó temerosa May Tse.

- Sí May Tse pero para mayor seguridad mandaré a alguien para que lo vigilé, dudo que cumpla con su promesa de alejarse de los humanos- contesto Yakné.- Aunque tenemos un aliado en la tierra que puede ayudarnos a controlar a Yakné- completó.

- Te refieres a "ese" mago- pregunto azorada la diosa.

- Sí, él sería el único que se percataría de la divinidad de Izanagi-.

- Me preguntó que imperio escogerá Izanagi, para descender- comentó absorta la matriarca.

- No lo sé, el temperamento de nuestro hijo es impredecible, de todas maneras prepara la entrada a los dos Imperios para estar listos May Tse-

- Así lo haré Yakné-.

(Inglaterra, Actualmente)

- Me sentiré muy avergonzada con tus padres Eriol, se supone que no regresaría- dijo la amatista con el rostro teñido en tonos rojos.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar mi niña, no les diremos nada y vivirás conmigo en mi apartamento como solíamos hacerlo- respondió el hechicero admirando el rostro sonrojado de Tomoyo.

- No, sería imposible- respondió alarmada Tomoyo- Imaginas el reproche de tus padres, además ahora que...- La chica se sonrojo furiosamente mientras tartamudeaba sin sentido.

- ¿Qué qué?- preguntó el joven inglés.

- Bueno, pues que tu... yo, es que ahora...- intentó inútilmente Tomoyo- ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!- refutó resignada.

- Te refieres a que te he dicho que te amo y que ahora somos pareja- sonrió complacido al haber abochornado a Tomoyo.

- Sip, a eso me refiero- dijo apenada.

- Pues supongo que entonces sí será un impedimento, tendré que resignarme al hecho de estar sin ti- repeló Eriol.

- No necesariamente, saldremos juntos tu me visitarás y yo a ti- dijo alegre la amatista mientras observaba como Eriol se quedaba pensativo formulando el contra ataque, así que Tomoyo fue mucho más rápida- Te amo- dijo susurrando.

-...- La mente de Eriol quedó paralizada ante la declaración de la chica, sonrió feliz y pronunció – Yo también te amo- se giró buscando ansioso los labios de la mujer que amaba y los encontró esperando el beso.

Eriol pensó que nunca podría cansarse de besar a Tomoyo, los labios de la chica eran una delicia, suaves y dulces, tan cálidos que sólo necesitaría de ellos para calentar eternamente su vida.

Tomoyo se sentía simplemente en el cielo, la sensación de los labios de Eriol presionando los suyos era algo más que mágico, se sorprendía de no ver en ese momento fuegos artificiales y demás cosas que escriben en las novelas románticas, sin embargo la sensación iba más allá que cualquier conocimiento, cada fibra de su ser sentía el cálido beso. Pero algún día debía terminar para la supervivencia.

- Pronto llegaremos a Londres- dijo Tomoyo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol.

- Puedo realizar un hechizo- dijo quedamente Eriol disfrutando del aroma de Tomoyo, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de su pareja.

- Nada de hechizar el avión Eriol Hiraguizawa- condenó la chica desde su cómoda posición.

- jajaja – rió a causa del apelativo con el cual había sido llamado- "te llevarás muy bien con mamá"- concluyó Eriol.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del avión en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, Eriol cargo la pequeña maleta que llevaba Tomoyo y ambos abordaron un taxi que los llevaría a la Mansión Hiraguizawa.

- Pequeña- pronunció Eriol- por qué no vamos a dar un paseo o a mi apartamento, cuando la familia se enteré de nuestra relación, los momentos privados escasearan, te lo aseguro- afirmó el hechicero.

- Imaginó Eriol pero me siento con la obligación de avisar en la mansión sobre mi regreso, tú familia lo merece, estoy muy agradecida con ellos- explicó la chica.

- Está bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Eriol, mientras abría la puertezuela de su lado y se dirigía a abrir la de su novia.

Tomados de las manos, Eriol y Tomoyo caminaron hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, la presión ejercida por la mano de la amatista enteró a la reencarnación de Clow del sentimiento de incertidumbre de su acompañante, así que apresuró el pasó para terminar con ese asunto.

El sonido del timbre de la mansión alerto a Erick Grant y de inmediato atravesó la estancia para cumplir con su labor, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera, frente a él estaban el joven Eriol y la señorita Tomoyo, no pasó desapercibido para el fiel sirviente que los jóvenes estaban unidos por el agarre de sus manos y muy acertadamente el señor Grant pensó que no sólo eso los unía.

- Adelante, bienvenidos, joven Eriol que bueno que haya decidido visitarnos y señorita Tomoyo me alegra que volviera a está mansión- recibió Grant con un gesto de respeto.

- A mí también me alegra Sr. Grant- comentó reflexiva Tomoyo mientras accedía a la casa con Eriol tras de ella.

- Mis padres están en casa Erick- preguntó Eriol.

- Sí joven están en la sala con Spinel Sun tomando una taza de té- respondió afable Erick mientras transportaba la maleta camino a las escaleras.

- Erick, podrías dejar eso para otra ocasión, por favor- dijo el hechicero interrumpiendo la labor del Sr. Grant- me gustaría que nos acompañarás a la sala-

- Enseguida joven-

- Por cierto Nakuru no está en casa- preguntó Tomoyo entrando en la conversación.

- Sí señorita, se está preparando para salir pero de inmediato le avisó de su llegada-

- Gracias Erick, los esperamos en la sala- puntuó Eriol.

Rose y Richard platicaban amenamente con el pequeño guardián, frente a la gran chimenea, de inmediato Spinel Sun notó la presencia de su amo, así que giró su mirada hacia el marco de la puerta gesto que llamó la atención de los señores Hiraguizawa quienes dirigieron su vista al mismo lugar que el pequeño minino.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pronunciara palabra alguna, se oyó una voz conocida por la familia y pasos agigantados por el pasillo, de inmediato apareció Nakuru, y saltó sobre los dos jóvenes que estaban en la puerta mientras pronunciaba palabras indescifrables.

Para cuando la guardiana se tranquilizó, pronunció con sinceridad e inocencia...

- Sabía que ustedes debían estar juntos-

Todas las miradas de la habitación incluyendo la del Sr. Grant recayeron en la joven pareja y los presentes vivieron un episodio que pensaron jamás llegar a presenciar, el sonrojo del primogénito de la familia Hiraguizawa.

Después de las debidas explicaciones Eriol decidió que ya era momento de salir del centro de murmuraciones, así que invitó a Tomoyo acompañarlo al jardín, ambos chicos salieron de la sala y se perdieron observando el atardecer, el inició de algo nuevo y mágico.

(En otra época)

- Padre, ya he hecho mi elección- pronunció Izanagi frente al trono de Yakné.

- Te escuchó hijo mío, a que lugar descenderás por primera vez- dio pie a que su hijo continuase.

- Al Japón, al Imperio del Sol- aseguró el dios.

- Así sea Izanagi- correspondió Yakné.

(Londres, actualmente)

Tomoyo caminaba sigilosa para evitar ser escuchada, ya estaba muy cerca de él, cuando levantó los brazos para cubrir aquellos ojos azul profundo, el dueño de éstos dio media vuelta atrapándola en sus fuertes brazos.

- No es justo- hizo un puchero- está vez quería sorprenderte- dijo mientras comenzaba un infantil berrinche – cómo lo logras- preguntó molesta aún sostenida por los varoniles brazos.

- Dónde quiera que estés puedo sentirte – dijo comprensivo el chico mientras rozaba su nariz con la de la chica- te extrañaba- dijo seductoramente.

- Yo también- Tomoyo levantó sus brazos y acarició el cuello de aquel que la aprisionaba- Te amo Eriol- levanto su rostro con osadía y plantó un beso ardiente en los labios de su compañero.

Segundos después se soltó del abrazo y corrió hacia la fuente del parque siendo perseguida muy de cerca por su captor.

- Te tengo pequeña- dijo el hechicero mientras atrapaba a la escurridiza chica de cabello largo por la cintura- está vez no te escapas- afirmó.

- Oh, vamos Eriol, nos estamos perdiendo el atardecer- dijo con suplica y cara de inocencia la joven.

- Eso no funcionará Tomoyo, no está vez- dijo mientras la afianzaba a el con mayor fuerza.

- Bien, qué es lo qué quieres- dijo resignada la amatista.

- Un poco de tu atención es mucho pedir- expresó Eriol juguetonamente.

- Es tuya toda mi atención amor, qué pasa – rió con inocencia Tomoyo.

- Quiero decirte algo importante mi niña- accedió Eriol- Te amo- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el grácil cuello femenino.

Tomoyo se dejo llevar por las miles de sensaciones que provocaba el joven hechicero al explorar su cuello, cuando recobró la conciencia sobre ella misma buscó la manera de tranquilizar los ánimos y es que últimamente las cosas entre ambos empezaban a rebasar los límites y es que ambas partes se necesitaban con demencia.

- Eriol, prometimos llegar a casa antes de la cena- pronunció con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la joven.

- Tendrán que esperarnos- dijo cesando su labor por un segundo, que sirvió para que Tomoyo se separará de él y ambos se enfriarán.

-No, recuerda que está noche planearemos la celebración de tu cumpleaños- dijo a un paso de él.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, volvamos a casa- dijo desilusionado Eriol – Por cierto, dónde dejamos el auto – pregunta que provocó que a Tomoyo le surgiera una gota sobre la frente.

- No sé que pasa contigo amor, últimamente estás muy despistado- dijo Tomoyo- lo dejamos por acá- informó al mismo tiempo que señalaba el camino.

En el comedor Hiraguizawa, se realizaba una batalla campal sobre cómo realizar la celebración, todos participaban a excepción del festejado que observaba hastiado y con una expresión de molestia y reproche.

- Será mejor que me vaya, respecto a la celebración ustedes decidan y avísenme después- anunció mientras se levantaba del sofá y tiraba levemente de la mano de Tomoyo, dándole a entender que requería su presencia.

Después de despedirse de sus padres y de sus guardianes que seguían discutiendo, se encaminó a la puerta de la gran mansión con Tomoyo de la mano.

- Tomoyo- dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón- no pude contenerme en el parque, sabes que eres mi dulce luna y te respeto más que a mí propia vida, lo siento, perdóname- dijo avergonzado.

- No tengo que hacerlo Eriol, te he de recordar que ambos estamos en la misma situación, sólo debemos apoyarnos y superaremos está etapa... más física- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías?- dijo sonriendo.

- Vamos Eriol, basta me avergüenzas- dijo sonrojada al tope.

- Te amo- pronunció cerrando su confesión con un tierno beso.

- Yo también, recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita-

- Jamás lo olvidaría- contestó Eriol besando la punta de la nariz de Tomoyo, despidiéndose finalmente.

(Imperio de la Luna, China)

- Entonces crees que eso sea lo conveniente, amigo-

- Te lo aseguró Yu Huang, la tierra sería más fuerte si no existieran divisiones entre sus Imperios-

- Tienes razón hablaré con Wang para informarle y poner en marcha todo-

- Por mí parte, hablaré con Adon Tse para comunicarle tú decisión y que sepa que ambos Imperios están de acuerdo-

- Será mejor no equivocarnos, no soportaría el odio y desprecio de mi propia familia-

- Dejaremos que todo sea ocasional y así evitar crear culpables-

- Dile a Adon Tse que será un acuerdo de ambas familias, nadie podrá rehusar a sus responsabilidades-

- Así lo haré Yu huang no te preocupes, ahora me retiro, entre más pronto llegué al Imperio del Sol el plan de acción funcionará-

- jajaja, amigo mío, la velocidad no representa ningún problema para ti-

- Tienes razón Yu Huang- dijo mientras su mirada era de enigma.

(Imperio del Sol)

- Adon Tse he traído la respuesta de Yu Huang-

- Clow, tu rapidez... no me sorprende jajaja- río tontamente Adon Tse – Las noticias que traes son buenas ¿no es cierto?- cambió el rostro a uno de seriedad absoluta.

- Así es, el Emperador Yu Huang está de acuerdo en la unión de los Imperios, dice que será un acuerdo entre sus familias y que no se deslindaran responsabilidades-

- No esperaba menos de mi buen amigo Yu Huang- habló aliviado – tiene alguna fecha especial en mente-

- No, pero asumió al igual que nosotros que sea lo más pronto posible- confirmo el hechicero.

- Me parece sensato, tengo programada la celebración en tres días, tiempo suficiente para que se trasladen hasta aquí-

- Informaré a Yu Huang - Reed Clow desapareció de la sala principal.

(Londres, Actualmente)

- Tomoyo, siempre es un gusto verte- gritó una voz ronca.

La aludida fijo su sentido de la vista en todas direcciones para observar el causante de tal exclamación, ya que iba saliendo del elevador con personas que impedían la visibilidad total del panorama, cuando encontró al dueño de aquella voz ronca, su rostro expresó una gran sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

- Gracias Steve, también es un gusto verte- saludo con un corto beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido por el caballero de piel oscura – Cómo has estado, hace mucho que no te apareces por la mansión- preguntó curiosa.

- Quisiera pequeña pero desde que tuve aquel pequeñísimo incidente con Nakuru, prefiero no arriesgarme jejeje- acompaño su comentario con un leve masaje en su nuca.

-------------------- Inicia Flash Back ------------------

(Mansión Hiraguizawa 9:30 pm)

Nakuru atravesó el largo pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones del segundo piso y entro de improviso a una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo me veo? Y sé sincera Tomoyo- dijo mientras usaba una de sus poses de pasarela.

- Preciosa Nakuru, como siempre te ves excelente- contestó Tomoyo admirando el conjunto de ropa que vestía la guardiana.

-Bien, ahora confirmado esto, estoy lista- asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación de Tomoyo y gritaba desde el pasillo- puedes acompañarme a la estancia.

Tomoyo se levantó de su acolchonada cama y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Ruby Moon en la sala de estancia de la Mansión.

(10:30 pm)

- Se supone que llegaría a las 10:00 pm- pronunció algo alterada Nakuru- No puedo creer que este retrasado- espetó completamente molesta mientras daba golpes en el piso con el tacón de su zapatilla.

- Tranquila Nakuru, tal vez se presentó algún improvisto- trató de conciliar Nakuru.

- Eso deseo por el bien de ese inútil- grito enfurecida.

(11:30 pm)

Erick Grant atendía su labor de atender la puerta cuando Nakuru le rebasó y con paso presuroso y fuerza brutal tomó el pomo de la puerta para tirar de el. Lo siguiente que se distinguió fueron gritos indescifrables y el bolso de Nakuru estrellado en la nuca del hombre que había timbrado en la puerta.

------------------- Termina Flash Back--------------------

- jejeje- rió levemente la amatista – creo que entiendo porque no nos has visitado- dijo resignada cruzando sus manos frente a su vestido.

- Ven acá pequeña burlona, te llevaré con el jefe- fingió molestia mientras dirigía a la chica a una de las oficinas – ¿El jefe está con alguien?- preguntó a la joven secretaría tras el escritorio.

- No, adelante Sr. Lacorte- cedió profesionalmente la empleada.

- Se puede – preguntó Steve tras golpetear un par de veces la puerta.

- Adelante Steve- respondió la voz dentro de la oficina.

- He encontrado un pequeño regalo andante para ti Eriol- Dijo Lacorte en cuanto entró a la oficina.

- De qué se trata- preguntó Eriol mientras levantaba la vista de su computadora portátil.

- Soy yo- pronunció una voz femenil.

Steve salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a sus amigos y es que por momentos le molestaba las actitudes tan románticas que éstos podían tomar.

- Es temprano- dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Tomoyo.

- Puedo venir más tarde- dijo Tomoyo no ocultando su desilusión.

- No- dijo el hechicero rodeando con ambos brazos la estrecha cintura de su acompañante- ahora eres mía- susurro roncamente en el oído derecho de la fémina.

- Jajajaja- río Tomoyo mientras besaba juguetonamente la mejilla de Eriol – Estás listo- agregó mientras movía el torso hacia atrás.

- Sí, sólo dame unos minutos- sonrió Eriol mientras se separaba de la chica y regresaba a su escritorio.

Caminaron juntos por las empedradas calles londinenses hasta que llegaron a su destino el "Royal Café". Al entrar las miradas apreciativas recayeron sobre la joven pareja que simplemente río a las otras tantas parejas que disfrutaban sus tazas de chocolate, cocoa o café.

- Y cómo terminó el asunto de la fiesta- preguntó Eriol a su pareja, ya instalados en una pequeña mesita de madera.

- Nadie pudo oponerse a tú mamá- explicó Tomoyo- sobretodo porque ya llevaba planeando tú fiesta desde hace un mes- concluyó.

- Ah- exclamó Eriol con una gota sobre su frente – Y en qué consiste- preguntó ya recuperándose.

- Pues será una pequeña recepción en tú casa- comentó despreocupadamente.

- Está bien supongo- confesó desganado Eriol.

(Imperio de la Luna)

La batalla era dura, eran cinco hombres contra uno y a pesar de la diferencia en número el hombre se las estaba arreglando muy bien ya que dos yacían inconcientes en el suelo, no llevaban armaduras puestas, ni las necesitaba, al menos no ese hombre porque evadía las armas de sus oponentes con habilidad sobrenatural, dos hombres más cayeron y ahora la lucha era uno contra uno cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, la voz de una mujer interrumpió la pelea.

- Tyrn Sen- se oyó retumbar- acompáñame, necesito hablarte- la voz desapareció.

El hijo del Emperador Yu Huang agradeció a los hombres caídos y se retiró caminando tras la Emperatriz Wang Mu, cuando la alcanzó en una de las bancas del jardín flotante, la Emperatriz pidió a su único hijo se sentará a su lado.

- Hemos recibido una invitación del Imperio del Sol, en tres días celebrarán un año más de vida de la princesa Sayné, tú padre demanda que asistamos en su representación- se dirigió la Matriarca a su hijo.

- Madre no entiendo porque debo de suspender mi entrenamiento para celebrar a una princesa que jamás he visto- explicó Sen (Na: para evitar confusiones por los nombres tan extraños que puse, llamaremos al Príncipe Tyrn Sen, sólo Sen).

- Comprendo pero se trata de cuestiones diplomáticas- concilio Wang.

- Siendo así, supongo que no tengo excusa, debo respeto a ustedes-

- Correcto hijo mío, partiremos hoy por la noche, sin discusiones- dijo Wang y se levantó para regresar al palacio dejando a Sen con expresión confundida.

(Imperio del Sol)

- Estás feliz, tus 17 años se acercan hija mía- dijo con tono paterno el Emperador Adon Tse.

– Lo estoy padre, pero también algo cansada, puedo ir a los jardines- preguntó ansiosa la princesa.

- Sayné, no es correcto que una princesa juegue en público, debes cambiar tus actividades- reprobó el Emperador.

- Por favor, además sabes que el acceso a esos jardines solo está permitido a nosotros- suplicó con ahínco.

- Está bien hija, no tardes tu madre te espera para que te pruebes tu vestuario- consintió afablemente.

- Gracias papá, regresaré pronto- besó la mejilla de su padres y presurosa se dirigió hacia los jardines.

La princesa Sayné caminó hacia los jardines, frondosos y verdes árboles la rodeaban, césped verde y algunos que otros animalillos silvestres que saltaban apresurados por las ramas de los árboles o sobre el suelo.

El sonido del correr del agua inundó los oídos de la princesa del Imperio del Sol, calmaba su alma y apaciguaba su carácter, por eso le gustaba caminar por ahí, pero lo más divertido del paseo aún no comenzaba, faltaba lo más emocionante, la pequeña cascada que atravesaba el jardín.

(Reino de los dioses)

Izanagi veía el remolino que se formaba a sus pies, el movimiento del viento a toda velocidad y los tonos azules hasta un oscuro grisáceo lo hacían dudar, nunca temer, pero sí dudar de aventarse por aquel túnel que lo llevaría a el Japón. Lo pensó por unos minutos mientras May Tse esperaba ansiosa la hazaña de su hijo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Izanagi saltó por el túnel, el sentimiento de vértigo el aroma a viento puro, la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo del dios, su mente en blanco pero su espíritu ansioso.

(Imperio del Japón)

Sayné dejo caer sus ropas mientras se adentraba a las aguas cristalinas del río, estiró su cuerpo y comenzó a nadar hacia el fluyente que dejaba caer la cascada, su cuerpo aliviado soltó un suspiro por el masaje y así la pequeña princesa disfrutó al agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Izanagi despertaba de su letargo después de su literal golpe contra la tierra, se levantó del suelo con torpeza y abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos a la luz solar, el aroma a hierba fresca inundó sus sentidos y el ruido de todos los habitantes del bosque llegaron a sus oídos, una mezcla no conocida de emociones embriagó su cuerpo, el suave tacto de la tierra bajo sus pies le hizo recordar hacer unas cuantas pruebas antes de emprender su caminó a su nuevo destino.

Con suma precaución de no ser observado por ningún humano, Izanagi comprobó que su poder no hubiese desaparecido, probó con los cuatro elementos y sus habilidades en las artes de pelea y comprobó acertado que ninguna de ellas había desaparecido, seguí siendo el dios heredero al trono.

Izanagi caminó con lentitud para observar el panorama, caminó hasta que escuchó un ruido que lo alertó y una presencia que llamó su atención, así que cauteloso y lento caminó hacia la fuente de tal evento.

Tras unos arbustos el dios Izanagi quedo sorprendido con lo que veía, parecía una diosa del mar, pero no poseía tal poder, aunque sí sus características, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, su piel blanca como la espuma de mar y su cabello largo y negro como el de las sirenas, su perfil delineado justo a medida, una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillantes parecía dos amatistas expuestas al reflejo de los rayos lunares.

Sayné recogió sus ropas al salir del río, las sobrepuso a su cuerpo y dio unos pasos, cuando de repente se sintió observada, en alerta dio medio vuelta y observó con detenimiento el lugar de donde procedía tal sensación, sin embargo no distinguió nada y poco a poco la presencia disminuyó.

Así que la joven sin mayor preocupación regresó a su ruta hacia el castillo, tenía que cumplir con un compromiso, un compromiso con los invitados del Imperio de la Luna.

(En los jardines)

Izanagi aún conmocionado colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y sintió los presurosos golpeteos de su corazón, quién era esa chica, no lo sabía, pero en definitiva tenía que investigarlo, tenía una leve sospecha por la forma en que ella notó su presencia pero tenía que confirmarlo, mientras tanto se recostó sobre la hierba fresca y evoco en su mente la imagen de aquella mujer.

Mientras tanto a unos cientos de metros del dios, Sayné caminaba presurosa hasta que observo el castillo sabiendo que el manto nocturno ya caía sobre la tierra y tenía una cita pendiente con su madre.

Entró por una puerta alterna para luego reunirse con sus padres en el comedor, cuando una voz la hizo detener su carrera.

- Mi princesa- gritó levemente la joven sirvienta.

- Qué ocurre- preguntó confundida Sayné por la interrupción.

- La Emperatriz me pidió le avisará que la cena será en sus habitaciones princesa y que debe esperarla ahí hasta que ella se encuentre con usted- pronunció respetuosamente y bajando el tono de voz.

- No imaginó por qué mis padres no quieran que les acompañé – pensó en voz alta, más sus conjeturas fueron interrumpidas por la sirviente.

- La Emperatriz y el príncipe del Imperio Lunar llegaron está tarde, poco después de que usted se fuera mi princesa- explicó.

- Ahora entiendo, bien supongo que esperaré mi reprimenda en mi habitación, gracias por el mensaje- y sin decir más la jovencita subió las escaleras hacia sus aposentos.

Al día siguiente despertó la princesa al timbre de voz de la emperatriz Ukko quien acariciaba la frente de la princesa mientras esperaba a que ésta recuperará su estado de conciencia después del largo sueño.

- Mi pequeña Sayné, es hora de que te levantes- dijo en torno materno la Emperatriz Ukko.

- Oh, Madre, lamentó lo de ayer, no volveré a ocurrir- pronunció semidormida mientras movía las manos con una tonta seña de disculpa.

- Es por eso que he venido a despertarte Sayné, ayer tuve que inventar que te sentías mal y por eso no nos acompañaste a la cena, sin embargo prometí que le mostrarías los alrededores a nuestros invitados- explico serenamente.

- Gracias madres, no me gustaría parecer descortés frente a ellos- dijo sentándose sobre las colchas.

- Muy bien señorita, entonces levántate que están esperando por ti- dijo Ukko mientras daba órdenes a las jóvenes que servían a su hija.

Instantes después la princesa descendió por las escaleras para encontrarse con los invitados del Imperio de la China. Sin embargo su rostro mostró su sorpresa ante la persona que esperaba por ella.

- Mi madre la Emperatriz Wang Mu pide disculpas princesa pero al parecer amaneció indispuesta, así que sólo yo la acompañaré al paseo- pronuncio caballeroso, pero dentro de sí el príncipe Sen se encontraba avergonzado y nervioso por la presencia de la que hasta ahora conocía, la princesa Sayné.

Pues en definitiva decepcionada no se sentía, aturdida, confundida, impresionada, eso tal vez sí.

- Rogaré a los dioses que no sea nada grave y que la Emperatriz Wang Mu se recuperé, mi nombre es Sayné y deduzco usted debe ser el príncipe Tyrn Sen- pronunció diplomática.

-Lamento mis malos modales princesa Sayné, es correcto soy el príncipe Tyrn Sen, encantado en conocerla- respondió.

- Iremos al recorrido en caballo, así conocerá la mayor parte posible del reino y por supuesto los jardines imperiales que son el orgullo de nuestra familia- anunció Sayné mientras caminaba como guía al príncipe..

Sen observaba a la princesa detalladamente y es que no podía evitarlo, sus parientes lejanos había hablado algunas veces sobre ella, la llamaban la princesa amatista por su mirada y hasta ahora en carne propia el príncipe confirmaba el porque de ese pseudónimo, los comentarios que había escuchado no distaban de la realidad es más sólo relataban parte mínima de la hermosura de la princesa, su cuero entero, el ébano de su cabello cayendo glorioso por su espalda, su nariz altanera y esa terriblemente atrofiante sonrisa.

- "Imposible dejar de observarla" – concluyó Sen.

Ambos montaron los corceles y siguieron el caminó hacia los jardines imperiales, la platica comenzó agradablemente mientras ambos reconocían características del otro y lo similar de su situación le medio día ya los había alcanzado así que por sugerencia del príncipe desmontaron cerca de la cascada.

El príncipe Sen emocionado corrió hacia las orillas de la cascada, lo que dio la oportunidad a Sayné de observarlo con detenimiento, conocía por algunos comentarios que el príncipe Sen era un excelente guerrero pero eso era lo único que sabía de él, hasta ahora reparó en el hecho de que el príncipe era sólo un chico de su edad y que era muy atractivo, sobre todo su rostro, su mirada verde como la hierba fresca, era demasiado penetrante, como si pudiera descubrir todos los secretos de una persona con sólo observarla, su piel era blanca como la leche y su cabello castaño daba pequeños reflejos a la luz de sol, era alto y su cuerpo bien formado de seguro producto del entrenamiento al que era sometido desde pequeño.

- Princesa Sayné, este lugar es espectacular, por qué no me acompaña a observarlo- invitó Sen.

- Enseguida príncipe Tyrn Sen- contesto saliendo de su ensoñación la princesa. Al llegar hasta donde él se encontraba se asombro con el comentario que le dedico.

- Sen, así me gustaría que me llamará princesa- dijo sin mirarla siquiera pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

- Encantada pero a cambio deberá llamarme Sayné simplemente- sonrió la princesa esperanzada a una respuesta afirmativa.

- Es un trato Sayné- dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba su rostro para enfrentar al de la chica.

- Un trato Sen- confirmó la princesa, mientras se perdía en la profunda mirada del chico.

Entonces, lo inevitable, sus rostro se acercaron hasta sentir sus alientos, sus labios casi se unían cuando un ruido los hizo alarmar. Sen se colocó en forma protectora frente a Sayné mientras localizaba el sonido. La princesa también prestó atención y descubrió algo que la hizo asombrarse mismo sentimiento por el que atravesaba el príncipe al descubrir que una fuente de poder estaba cerca, ¿de que se trataba, quién o qué era?

(Mansión Hiraguizawa, Londres)

Eriol estaba que sacaba humo por el enojo que estaba pasando, observar a Tomoyo charlar con aquellos tipos que no dejaban de comerla con la mirada lo hacían enfurecer pero tenía que comportarse o se vería mal que el festejado no disfrutará la fiesta.

- Sí tanto te molesta por qué no vas por ella- preguntó Richard mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le ofrecía un vaso de wiskey.

- No quiero parecer posesivo- dijo secamente mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

- Pues no pareces posesivo, en este momento te ves celoso e iracundo hijo- se mofó.

- Ahora no necesito esto padre- comentó insoportable.

- Supongo que tampoco necesitas esto- y con esto se separó de Eriol.

Con sorpresa el joven hechicero observó como su padre irrumpía en la plática de Tomoyo y sus nuevos "conocidos", la separaba de ellos y... ¿bailaban? En la pista.

- Por lo menos es papá- pronunció por lo bajo Eriol- "¡diablos!"- recapacitó- tengo que ir por ella- se dijo mientras atravesaba la pista de baile.

Cuando llegó a ellos el propio Richard ofreció a su acompañante...

- Adelante hijo- dijo mientras ofrecía la mano de Tomoyo a su hijo.

- &H...J45& - fue lo único que se entendió del mensaje de Eriol.

Sin embargo cuando vio la sonrisa de Tomoyo mientras se acoplaba a su cuerpo, Eriol olvidó momentáneamente todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

- Acompáñame al jardín- susurró la chica al oído de su acompañante bailarín.

- ... - Eriol no respondió, sólo se dejo guiar por la suave mano que lo jalaba a través de la gente.

Al llegar al jardín Tomoyo indicó a Eriol el pequeño banco en el que debía sentarse y ella se paró frente a él de pie. En ese momento Eriol pudo apreciar a Tomoyo en su totalidad, ese vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo y el corte halter que dejaba al descubierto su largo y formado cuello, su espalda al contacto con la suave brisa nocturna, sus brazos desnudos y sus pantorrillas descubiertas, que no se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo se acercó a él hasta que escuchó su melódica voz susurrarle en el oído.

- ¿Disfrutas tu fiesta? – preguntó.

- En este momento sí- confesó.

- Los 23 años te vuelven aguafiestas- rió levemente- no digas nada, tengo que darte tu regalo y necesito que me hagas un favor- susurró.

- El que sea- pronunció Eriol uniéndose al juego.

- Cierra tus ojos-

(Jardines, Imperio del Japón)

Izanagi furioso convocó a su poder, ya no soportaba ver la escena que tenía frente de sí, no soportaba que su diosa mirara al alguien más de esa manera, no sabía que ella le pertenecía a él, al dios Izanagi, pero era tiempo de hacérselo saber, así que dispuesto a salir de los arbusto tras los que se escondía, alguien se adelantó.

Sen confundido por la ubicación del poder abrazó a la princesa Sayné para poder salvarla de cualquier ser que apareciera y desenvaino la espada que llevaba con él, pero el alivió escapó por la boca de ambos herederos al reconocer al origen de aquel extraño poder.

- Clow- pronunciaron al unísono los jóvenes olvidando que estaba abrazados.

- Sayné, Sen- que sorpresa encontrarlos juntos dijo mientras observaba detenidamente la pose en que se encontraban. Al verse descubiertos los chicos se separaron- Piensas usar eso- preguntó mientras observaba la espada en la mano derecha del príncipe.

-Contra usted nunca maestro- dijo Sen mientras bajaba el arma.

- Y contra otro de mis alumnos- preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Dudo que pueda vencerme- dijo altanero.

- Eso lo comprobaremos en este instante, si Sayné está de acuerdo- dijo dirigiéndose a la princesa quien caminó hasta situarse frente a un sorprendido Sen al observar como en la mano de la princesa aparecía un espada como la que el portaba.

- Que comience la pelea- dictó sentencia Sayné, mientras tomaba la pose de combate.

Después de discutir sobre cuestiones de respeto, honor y moral, la pelea comenzó aunque Sen trataba a toda costa de atacar a Sayné pero los golpes eran cada vez más difíciles de esquivar y sí no peleaba la princesa no detendría su intento de triunfar.

(Na: lo siguiente mezcla las historias sin previo avisó así que mucho cuidado al leer para que puedan entender las situaciones, espero no este complicado)

El sonido de las espadas al chocar producían eco en los jardines, los movimientos de los espadachines eran rápidos y precisos, ni un solo titubeo, el sonido era cortado a la mitad por el filo de las armas pero ninguno se detenía.

- Oye mi voz y encontrarás

que no existe otra verdad

sólo el amor que por ti siento.-

cantó melodiosamente a su oído mientras el chico olvida que existiera algo más que ella.

Sus cuerpos danzaban frenéticamente al compás del vaivén de sus armas, hasta que con fuerza brutal sus cuerpos se encontraron temblorosos uno frente al otro divididos por el filo letal de sus poderosas espadas.

- Crece y crece amor mío

No tiene principio ni fin,

Me siento completa pero siempre

Necesito más de ti.-

siguió mientras él aspiraba el aroma de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos centelleaban, dos preciosas amatistas y dos fieros ojos color esmeralda se observaban para encontrar las respuestas a su propia vida, el camino a seguir, el mundo por descubrir.

- Siempre tuya y tú mío

Por la eternidad

Sólo tú y yo

Con nuestro amor inquebrantable

Hasta el fin de los tiempos-

selló su canción con un suave beso en los labios de su amado.

Las armas cayeron al suelo, hacia tiempo que Red Clow se había ido, no existió testigo alguno de lo que ocurrió ahí, sólo la naturaleza supo que aquellos dos jóvenes unieron sus vidas en una promesa sellada con un beso.

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

- Adoro mi regalo- dijo entre cortadamente mientras besaba el rostro de Tomoyo.

- Y yo te adoro a ti Eriol- dijo a modo de confesión la amatista.

Los días siguientes a la fiesta pasaron volando, una mañana como tantas otras la joven amatista despertó y comenzó su día como solía hacerlo, cuando se dirigía hacia la oficina de Eriol, el timbre de su teléfono celular interrumpió su camino.

- Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan- dijo la voz al otro lado. Tomoyo estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de felicidad.

- Konnichiwa Sakura, chan- contestó feliz.

- ¿Cómo estás Tomoyo?- preguntó jovial la chica de ojos verdes.

- Muy bien Sakura y tú, Syaoran- respondió la amatista.

- Excelente, te hablaba para... bueno... ya sabes... Syaoran no quería pero tu y yo teníamos un pacto y pensé que... ¡oh! Esto es vergonzoso- confesó.

- Así que ya está todo listo-

- Sí- ...

Ni que decir que Tomoyo llegó tarde a su cita, Eriol estaba en la entrada del edificio Hiraguizawa pero a ella no le importó e lo más mínimo la expresión de reproche, preocupación y enojo de su novio, por el contrario al verlo le saltó a los brazos, situación que solucionó las horas de retraso.

- Eriol amor, soy tan feliz- dijo Tomoyo plantando un beso en los labios de la reencarnación del mago Clow.

- ¡Ah, sí! Y puedo saber la razón- preguntó intrigado.

- Sakura llamó, la boda será en una semana, tengo el vestido y el traje de Syaoran listo pero necesitaremos irnos ahora mismo parta ultimar cualquier detalle- dijo ilusionada.

- ¿Necesitaremos?- preguntó dudoso.

- Claro, hace un año Sakura me pidió que te invitará es sólo que con todo lo que pasó, lo olvidé, jejeje- sonrió abiertamente.

- Tendrás que darme el día de mañana para arreglar todos mis asuntos pendientes- aclaró Eriol.

- ¿Eso significa que irás?- preguntó esperanzada la chica, ante la confirmación de Eriol por su movimiento Tomoyo besó sus labios y dio saltitos alrededor de él. Eriol no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

(Imperio del Japón)

- Pensé que querrías esperar al regreso del príncipe Tyrn Sen- preguntó Ukko a su hija.

- Sí, pero daré a dar un paseo, de todas maneras se qué el entrenamiento que el príncipe Tyrn Sen lleva con Clow es extenuante- dijo Sayné y caminó hacia los jardines.

Wang Mu se reunió con Ukko Nen en el patio del castillo y mientras tomaban el fresco, ala conversación comenzó.

- Todo está saliendo a la perfección – dijo Wang Mu.

- Sí, lo sé pude darme cuenta de eso en la fiesta de tu hija- asintió Ukko.

- ¿Crees qué hacemos lo correcto?- titube

- No hemos hecho nada Wang, ellos se han enamorado, ellos lo han hecho todo, ahora nuestros Imperios se unirán por la paz de la humanidad-

- Esperó que así sea Ukko-

Sayné llegó a la cascada pero sabía que Sen tardaría más de media hora en llegar, tiempo suficiente para que la princesa nadara en las aguas del río y así lo hizo.

Al salir del agua escuchó pasos que se dirigían a ella, tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente, sólo con lo necesario para conservar algo de pudor. Sabía que no era Sen el que se acercaba y entonces vio a ese hombre comerla con la mirada, sus ojos de color fuego fueron lo que más llamó la atención y su cabello negro, sus ropajes no era del todo extraño pero lo que más le sorprendía a la princesa era el poder que emanaba de aquel sujeto.

- Princesa Sayné- dijo con voz potente Izanagi, era momento de reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

- Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres- respondió Sayné altanera y segura.

- Soy el dios Izanagi y te quiero a ti mí princesa amatista- dijo el dios admirado por la actitud de la jovencita.

- Nunca – se oyó una voz varonil tras Izanagi, mientras el sonido de un corte en el viento se oía.

- Sen, no lo hagas es un dios- dijo preocupada Sayné mientras corría hacía el príncipe del Imperio Lunar.

- Recuerdas que Clow me ha estado entrenando, ahora sé como derrotarlo no te preocupes Sayné- dijo con confianza para no preocupar a la princesa.

Antes de que Sen besara los labios de su princesa una esfera encerró el cuerpo de la chica dejándola como presa tras una pared invisible que le evitaba el contacto con el mundo.

- No la toques, ella es mía ahora- dijo Izanagi mientras sacaba su espada para una pelea.

- Arg... maldito ser- de inmediato Sen se abalanzó al dios.

Y la batalla del fin de los tiempos comenzó. Sayné era una triste espectadora de la lucha, cuando las armas no fueron suficientes la lucha con poderes mágicos se desato. Sen era excelente pero estaba cansado e Izanagi parecía no tener descanso alguno, Sayné lloró desconsolada dentro de su prisión mientras observaba aterrorizada la mirada asesina del dios, sus ojos rojos ardientes como flamas.

Después de fallidos intentos de Sen por vencer al dios, su cansancio y los cortes y golpes que Izanagi provocó en él lo debilitaron y sería seguro que pronto perdería la batalla pero lo que más preocupaba a Sen era estar con Sayné por eso luchaba, por eso no se rendiría y de nuevo la batalla comenzó.

Izanagi estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que mostraba ese ser humano, en sus entrenamientos no había necesitado más que su arma para derrotar todas sus pruebas y ahora estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a el ser que se interponía entre él y su amada princesa.

- si quid habet vel rotas, res ahabebis diffcles aliquando ne pas rencore ave tuto- (Na: no tiene ningún significado) pronunció Sen.

La tierra tembló y una grieta de varios metros se abrió, era un abismo, no se observaba el final, intentó inútilmente tirar a Izanagi pero no pudo por lo visto el dios sabía de lo que se trataba.

Izanagi sintió miedo por primera vez, sabía lo que era esa grieta que el príncipe había abierto, era una cámara de contención, sí caía a ella no moriría puesto que la inmortalidad era uno de sus dotes pero permanecería encerrado por cientos de años y quien sabe sí saldría algún día. Era peor que la muerte.

Desesperado el dios por la idea de quedar atrapado utilizó todas sus fuerzas para dar el golpe final al príncipe Sen.

Sen estaba asustado pero no por él, temía por su princesa que gritaba desesperada su nombre mientras el era atacado, no podía dejarla en manos de ese hombre, tenía que luchar hasta el último aliento pero Izanagi simplemente no caía en la grieta y ahora lo atacaba brutalmente, Sen ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo cuando estaba tirado en el suelo por una ráfaga de viento lanzado por el dios, escuchó su malévola voz.

- Es tú fin Tyrn Sen, no lo entiendes, cualquiera que se interponga entre mi y mi princesa amatista, ¡Morirá!- pronunció con sus ojos rojos de cólera levantó su espada y la dejo caer con furia hacia el pecho de Sen.

- ¡Alto!- gritó la princesa quien concentrando todo su poder se había liberado de la esfera, sus ojos estaban mojados por el llanto y su voz trémula se dejo escuchar por oídos de Sen e Izanagi quien aún sostenía el arma muy cerca del príncipe– Iré contigo Izanagi, pero debes dejar a Sen, no lo mates y una última petición- hizo una pausa y agregó- déjame despedirme de él por favor- suplicó.

- Que así sea mi princesa – dijo el dios mientras retiraba el arma de su oponente y caminaba hacia atrás para dar espacio a su amada princesa.

- Qué estás haciendo mi dulce Sayné- preguntó Sen dándole la mejor sonrisa a su princesa.

- Por la raza humana, mi reino, por nuestro amor y por ti mi amado Sen- beso dulcemente sus labios- cierra la grieta- dio media vuelta y caminó hacía Izanagi.

Sen aún no comprendía el mensaje cuando observó a Sayné caminar hacia aquel monstruo, entonces notó que él se encontraba muy cerca de la grieta junto a ella. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de pararse pero no lo logró.

- Aquí estoy Izanagi- dijo con entereza Sayné.

- Mía para siempre mi princesa amatista- y así como lo sospechaba Sayné, Izanagi buscó sus labios para besarla.

Sayné correspondió el beso, abrazó el cuerpo del dios y se lanzó al abismo.

Sen sabía que la perdería y que debía cumplir con la deuda que tenía con su amor, así que pronunció el hechizo y la grieta se cerró dejando escapara el sonido de los gritos desesperados de Izanagi.

Ahora que su princesa había muerto no tendría nada más por qué vivir, el dolor de perderla fue suficiente para matarlo.

Yakné y May Tse, se enteraron y condenaron a la raza humana a la perdición, las guerras comenzaron, la hambruna, asesinatos y demás maldades humanas, los Emperadores del Imperio del Sol y la Luna estaban devastados por su pérdida y dejaron que la tierra se contaminará, las familias imperiales se unieron en un solo lugar donde les dieron una pequeña esperanza.

- Mi pequeña vivirá de nuevo- pronunció con esperanza Ukko.

- Mi hijo también ¿no es así?- preguntó Wang.

- No, no vivirán, reencarnarán cada cien años pero también lo hará el dios Izanagi- enfatizo Clow.

- ¿Mantener a nuestros hijos con vida vale el precio de revivir al dios que acabó con ellos?- reflexionó Adon Tse.

- Así, será hasta el fin de los tiempos, no puedo escoger a cual reencarnar mi poder no es tal, es su decisión Emperadores- enunció Clow.

- Quieres decir que la batalla se repetirá por siempre- preguntó preocupado Yu Huang.

- Sí- descifró Clow- Aunque... sí llegan a destruir a la reencarnación del dios el encomiendo de Sen y Sayné de ser actores en la batalla cada cien años desaparecerá y sus almas descansarán juntas-

- Entonces existe una esperanza, debemos confiar en ellos- dijo Ukko.

- Haz el hechizo Clow, nuestros hijos pelearán por su amor hasta que estén juntos por la eternidad, debemos darles está oportunidad- finalizó Yu Huang.

(Aeropuerto del Japón, actualmente)

- Es increíble estar aquí de nuevo, ¿no lo crees Eriol?- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaban sus maletas de la banda de equipaje.

- Lo es mi dulce niña- contestó Eriol mientras besaba a la chica.

Siguieron caminando mientras se besaban, la gente tan ocupada en sus asuntos que sólo hacían espacio para no chocar con los chicos que expresaban su cariño hasta que...

- Auch... lo siento- dijo Tomoyo separándose por primera vez el rostro de Eriol.

- No hay problema- dijo el chico mientras sonreía pero su rostro se desfiguró al ver el rostro de la amatista.

Tomoyo observó con detenimiento al extraño, casi mostraba el mismo rostro fruncido que el chico frente a ella, hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón en su brazo, era Eriol así que se giró para atenderlo olvidando al extraño con el que había chocado.

- Ahí están Sakura y Li, vaya que hacen buena pareja- dijo sincero Eriol.

- Sí, ¿pensarán lo mismo de nosotros amor?- dijo riéndose al notar el desfiguro en el rostro de su novio- "es como sí lo conociera, su mirada, esos ojos color esmeralda..."- pensó la amatista y giró a observar al desconocido que ya había desaparecido, de repente sintió un deja vú pero no entendió por qué.

**FIN CAPÍTULO VII**

**CONTINUARA**

Na: jejeje, uff... un poquito largo no creen, espero que no se les complique mucho eso de las historias mezcladas y demás pero es que pensé que así debía de ser.

¿Aburridos? Espero que no, pero sí es así entonces háganmelo saber para recortar un poco la historia, imaginen que al principio solo iban a ser cuatro o cinco capítulos máximo.

GRACIAS por seguir la historia y los reviews que dejan, agradezco cada comentario que hacen y el tiempo que se toma en escribirlo, así como el tiempo que gasta en leer está historia.

Ya saben criticas constructivas o destructivas son bien recibidas, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo. Mucha suerte y éxito a todos. Bye!


	8. Reencuentros

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flash back.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**REENCUENTROS**

- Tomoyo, ¡Amor mío! Me alegra que vuelvas- estrechó Sonomi a la joven amatista con tal fuerza que las manos de Sonomi tocaron su propia espalda.

- Mamá- pronunció emocionada Tomoyo- te extrañé- Sonomi deshizo su abrazo y se dirigió al chico que estaba parado frente a la puerta.

- Al fin lo conozco señor Hiraguizawa- tanteó con sumo cuidado el terreno.

- Señora Daidouji, un placer conocerla- contestó Eriol al saludo tan directo.

- Igualmente- disimuló, mientras dirigía una mirada tan apreciativa al joven inglés que lo hizo sentir diminuto- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala a tomar un poco de té?- invitó.

- Encantado- articuló en sus labios sin embargo a pesar del mal sabor en su boca, su expresión seria se dulcificó al sentir la fina mano de Tomoyo acariciar la suya en un leve agarre y el escuchar su tenue voz le hizo sonreír.

- No es tan ruda como parece- comentó la amatista.

Horas más tarde después de un almuerzo de miradas discretas que carcomían las ganas de probar alimento alguno, Eriol al fin desempacaba dentro de la seguridad de su propio hogar y no se sentía como intruso en el territorio de Sonomi Daidouji, el acondicionamiento de su propia mansión en Tomoeda mantenía su mente ocupada suficiente como para olvidar el mal trago que sintió horas antes al saberse motivo de incomodidad entre las dos integrantes de la familia Daidouji, bueno al menos estaba seguro de que sólo de una de las dos integrantes.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros la pequeña diseñadora japonesa visitaba la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

La habitación de la menor de los Kinomoto era un desastre, ropa tirada por todas partes, muestrarios de diversos colores y tamaños, telas, flores, ejemplos de vajillas, cd's de música, etc. En el centro de la habitación, Sakura vestía un blanco vestido de novia, mientras Tomoyo caminaba alrededor de la card captor con una gran bola de alfileres y ultimaba detalles.

- Es increíble Sakura, pronto te casaras, tu y Syaoran se mudarán a Hong Kong y tendrán bebés y lo peor es que no estaré ahí para grabar su felicidad- habló desde una altura inferior levantando su cabeza y concluyendo su declaración con un puchero infantil que evocó viejos recuerdos a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su frente- falta un mes para la boda y los niños vendrán después- suspiró avergonzada.

- Sakura Kinomoto, esposa de Syaoran Li o ¿prefieres Sakura Li?- sonrió divertida tan pronto termino su comentario.

-...- las palabras desaparecieron el vocabulario de la castaña mientras su rostro asemejaba una brasa encendida.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué dejaron la boda para dentro de un mes, sí casi está todo listo?- preguntó suspicaz la chica de piel pálida.

- Es fácil, Syaoran y yo coincidimos en que antes de nuestra boda debíamos celebrar una fecha muy importante para nosotros- dijo mientras bajaba del pequeño banquito.

-¿y qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa.

- Tú cumpleaños Tomoyo- sonrió cariñosamente.

- Oh, Gracias- y después de asimilar la explicación que Sakura ofreció, sin contenerse abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga que respondió el gesto de la misma forma.

Volviendo a su labor de diseñadora, las medidas y la cinta métrica renovaron su papel e instantes más tarde la chica de ojos color esmeralda rompió el silencio que envolvía la habitación.

- Eriol y tú hacen una linda pareja-

- Sí pero no se lo digas o creerá que es cierto, jajaja-

- Jejeje, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-

- Unos meses-

- Cualquiera pensaría que se conocen desde siempre-

- A veces yo creo lo mismo-

- ¿Cómo lo recibió tu madre?-

- Tal y como esperaba- un suspiró largo escapó desde sus pulmones- y ahora que traes esto a colación, ¿cómo está Touya?-

- Jajaja- rió estrepitosamente- como león enjaulado-

- ¿Tanto así?- preguntó asombrada- pensé que con el tiempo no aceptaría el compromiso pero por lo menos lo sobrellevaría-

- Suficiente como para hacer reconsiderar a Yukito sobre su compañero de apartamento-

- Jejeje, olvidaba que viven juntos y ¿Yukito está bien?-

- Sí y con seguridad a Touya le encantará tu visita-

- Aquello ya pasó Sakura- aclaró Tomoyo avergonzada.

- De acuerdo pero estuviste así de cerca- acotó su comentario con un movimiento de su manos que denotaba pequeñez- en convertirte en mi cuñada-

- Pero no pasó- suspiró remembrando- ahora soy feliz y se lo debo completamente a Eriol- sonrió de forma enamorada al terminar su frase.

- En fin, mañana tendremos una cena aquí en casa, vendrá Syaoran y su familia, mi hermano y Yukito, a mí papá y a mí nos encantaría verte aquí y también a Eriol, sí pueden claro-

- Será un placer, ya que mamá canceló nuestra cena- dijo decepcionada.

- No debes estar triste, la canceló porque papá la invitó también así que podrán reunirse aquí-

- Perfecto, será grandioso, mañana temprano le avisaré a Eriol-

- Confirmaré su asistencia con papá- dijo Sakura mientras su mirada se distrajo con el reloj del pequeño buró- es tardísimo Tomoyo- recalcó sorprendida.

- No me percaté de la hora Sakura, será mejor que me vaya o mamá se preocupará, peor aún le echará la culpa a Eriol- y negó con movimientos de su cabeza.

- Te ves tan graciosa Tomoyo, y ahora que me recuerdas a Eriol, en su mansión está Kero y no ha vuelto, espero que no le cause problemas jejeje-

- Confía en mí, él podrá arreglárselas, nos vemos mañana por la noche Sakura-

- Sí Tomoyo, salúdame a tú madre y pueden venir Nakuru y Spinel Sun a la cena sí lo desean-

- Bien, les daré tu invitación-

Se despidieron con un beso plantado en sus mejillas, al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo se encontró con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo- saludó el jefe de la casa.

- Buenas noches Señor Kinomoto- respondió Tomoyo.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto a Tomoeda, Sonomi te extrañaba mucho-

- Imagino, yo también lo hacía pero aún no sé sí me quedaré-

- oh, ya veo, anticipa a Sonomi o se sentirá muy triste después-

- Tal vez fui brusca porque se lo aclaré desde ayer que llegue-

- Debe comprenderlo, haz crecido mucho pronto será tú cumpleaños ¿no es así?-

- Sí, será este domingo-

- ¿Y haz planeado algo?-

- No, en realidad no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo-

- Hablando de tiempo, es muy tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

- No, no, no se molesté, llamaré a casa o un taxi para que me recoja-

- Claro que no, jamás lo permitiría y seguramente Sonomi me mataría sí algo llega a pasarte, dame unos segundos- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero y gritaba escaleras arriba- Sakura, acompañaré a Tomoyo a su casa-

- Sí papá, me alegra, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo- contestó Sakura- "Así ya no estaré preocupada por ella"-

- Adiós Sakura- agregó Tomoyo mientras era escoltada por el Sr. Fujitaka hasta el auto del arqueólogo.

En el transcurso del viaje Tomoyo y Fujitaka charlaron de lo acontecido en los últimos meses en Tomoeda y Londres respectivamente.

El día siguiente amaneció resplandeciente, la ciudad de Tomoeda brillaba por la calidez humana de los habitantes, el día soleado, cielo despejado, las calles con gente transeúnte y los supermercados abiertos, el parque con ruidos circundantes provenientes de niños y sus padres mientras ríen y corren de aquí para allá en busca de diversión sana.

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras presurosa, vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta rosa, atravesó veloz como estrella fugaz la sala y llego hasta el comedor donde la esperaba Sonomi, como brisa fresca inundó con su aroma la habitación.

- Buenos días mamá- dijo mientras plantaba un beso en la mejilla de la ejecutiva.

- Buenos días pequeña, después de la oficina pasaré por ti para ir a la cena de los Kinomoto- anunció.

- Bueno… es que… verás… yo quisiera… pero- Tomoyo no encontraba las palabras apropiadas.

-¿Qué balbuceas hija?- preguntó confundida.

- ¡Uf!- Tomoyo tragó en seco y después agregó- Me encantaría pero iré con Eriol- soltó de sopetón.

- E R I O L- repitió Sonomi mientras masticaba cada letra de la palabra.

- Sí mamá, ¿no te molesta o sí?- se arriesgó con la pregunta.

- No, ¡claro que no hija!- de inmediato saltó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida del comedor- Recuerda que no es nada formal pero me gustaría verte bonita- y sin obtener respuesta salió de la habitación.

- Supongo que desayunaré sola- y con desganó tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos e insertó un trozo de sandía.

Alrededor de medio día mientras Tomoyo dibujaba algunos bocetos sobre las vestimentas de los novios y los padrinos de boda fue interrumpida por una de las empleadas de la mansión Daidouji que le avisaba sobre la llegada de Eriol.

Así que rápida como gacela se reunió escaleras abajo con su príncipe azul en la estancia de la mansión, donde Eriol la esperaba impaciente de pie, mientras ajustaba su camisa azul.

- Hola amor- gritó feliz Tomoyo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del caballero inglés.

- Hola preciosa- contestó igual de entusiasmado que la amatista mientras acunaba en sus brazos a su dulce tesoro.

Y dejaron descansar sus labios posados unos en los del otro, los segundos pasaron lentos y deliciosos.

- Te extrañé pequeña- pronunció muy cerca de su rostro- ¡terriblemente!- expresó susurrando al oído de la amatista.

- Yo también- el sentir el aliento de Eriol cerca de su oído la hizo estremecer y después de unos segundos se separó de Eriol- Quieres sentarte- preguntó cortés al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba.

- Sí, gracias- respondió mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica- ¿Qué tal tú día ayer?- dijo mientras pasaba el hombro tras la espalda de Tomoyo.

- Mejor de lo que imaginaba- dijo emocionada con ojos resplandecientes- el vestido le acomodó de maravilla, sólo necesita unos efímeros detalles y mañana visitaré a Syaoran para medir su traje, por cierto Sakura y su padre nos han invitado a cenar con ellos y la familia Li-

- Vaya, suena como algo importante-comentó reprochándose a sí mismo por interrumpir el hermoso gesto de felicidad que cruzaba el rostro de la amatista.

- Sí, como una cena familiar, no te molestarás ¿verdad? Porque ya confirmé nuestra asistencia- confesó provocando que apareciera el seductor gesto de curiosidad de Eriol.

- ¿crees que podría molestarme?- aclaró- supongo que será una cena formal-

- Sí eso creó, sinceramente olvidé preguntar- se recargó en el firme pecho varonil de su acompañante y mientras sentía su calor y el aroma de su cuello- la familia de Syaoran es muy formal supongo.

- Perfecto, podré charlar con la familia Li, jajajaja-

- Espero que sepas comportarte Eriol Hiraguizawa y no pongas esa cara de no saber a que me estoy refiriendo-

- jajaja, prometo ser un buen chico está noche-

- Tengo tú palabra. Por cierto Nakuru y Spinel Sun están invitados también-

- Vaya, se los comunicaré a Nakuru le encantará ver a Touya nuevamente jajajaja-

- Representó Kero problema alguno anoche, Sakura estaba algo preocupada-

- …- el rostro del hechicero era de resignación- No, él no, el problema fue Spinel Sun-

- jajaja, ahora entiendo a qué se refería Sakura cuando me dijo su consternación-

(En algún lugar del Japón)

El anciano Makuto corría desesperado por los pasillos del templo, el eco que provocaban los gritos desesperados de su sobrino eran lo suficientemente perturbadores como para hacerlo correr a sus 80 años, era la tercera vez en esa semana, dudaba soportar más tiempo así, pero aquel ser que gritaba su dolor era lo único que le quedaba de familia e incluso sobre su honor había hecho una promesa a su difunto hermano que involucraba al objeto de sus últimos constantes desvelos.

Corrió la puerta de la habitación e ingreso con la lámpara de aceite encendida, y la imagen se repitió de nuevo, el cuerpo contorsionado de dolor sobre el futon, de inmediato prosiguió a salvar de su pesadilla a su sobrino.

- Despierta Natzu- movió desesperado el cuerpo del joven, sin embargo parecía que este no respondía a su llamado, con mayor insistencia golpeó el cuerpo del chico mientras lo llamaba- vamos Natzu, es sólo una pesadilla- hasta que al fin logro sacarlo del trance.

- Tío- pronunció casi desfalleciendo, su cuerpo titiritaba a pesar de que estaba empapado de sudor, sus músculos tensos y su rostro demacrado denotaban lo mal que la estaba pasando.

- Es la cuarta vez en está semana Natzu, fue otra visión- indagó el anciano mientras servía un poco de té del pequeño termo que había acondicionado en la habitación del chico.

- Sí tío, la sensación de caer cada vez se hace más real y esa mirada aparece siempre-explicó tomando el pequeño recipiente entre sus manos mientras absorbía su contenido.

- Descansa Natzu, yo velaré tu sueño hijo- dijo con sentimiento de paternidad innata y es que así se consideraba como el padre de aquel chico.

El joven de cabellera oscura como el ébano dejo su té sobre el piso y volvió a recostarse, tal vez sí pudiera dormir tan sólo un poco, ya que hacía varios días que no lograba conciliar un sueño tranquilo y poco a poco sus párpados se cerraron escondiendo sus ojos color fuego.

(Tomoeda, Japón)

La noche era cálida y sobretodo en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, las luces de toda la construcción estaban encendidas incluyendo las lámparas que alumbraban el jardín y es que durante tantos años se había echo remodelaciones a la casa, dentro la gente charlaba, reía o degustaba algún aperitivo, todo era "casi" perfecto…

- ¡Odio esto!, no sé por qué demonios estoy aquí- se preguntó furioso pero fue escuchado por el caballero sentado junto a él.

- Vamos Touya, cambia esa cara, Sakura está feliz, tú también deberías estarlo- su sonrisa sincera demostró sus sentimientos.

- ¡Con ese "mocoso"!- rayos salieron de sus ojos, atravesaron la sala hasta toparse con otra fuete eléctrica proveniente de otro invitado.

- Por favor Syaoran no mires a mi hermano de esa manera, por favor- suplicó disimuladamente Sakura.

- Perdóname Sakura pero él me está viendo de la misma forma- Syaoran estaba casi sacando chispas del disgusto.

- Opinó que simplemente estás celoso- la sonrisa no abandonó el rostro del adulto con gafas.

- Argh- gruñó el galeno.

Pero no eran Syaoran y Touya las únicas personas molestas en la fiesta.

- Ahora sólo piensa en ese chico- bufó molesta la fémina de cabello corto.

- Sonomi, no la culpes, Tomoyo está enamorada- justificó Fujitaka.

- Esa es mi principal preocupación, después de tantos años al fin tengo a mi pequeña a mi lado, quiero conservarla así y además es sólo una niña-

- Ahí te equivocas Sonomi, Tomoyo ha demostrado que puede valerse por sí misma y que sus decisiones son responsables incluso ha tendido tropiezos y se ha levantado por su propio esfuerzo, ya o es una niña Sonomi, es una mujer, la mujer que tú formaste. En unos días cumplirá 23 años, es independiente y una gran diseñadora-

- Siempre será mi pequeña hija-

- Y tú siempre serás su madre-

- Me gustaría que Nadeshiko estuviera viva y contemplara la maravillosa mujer en la que se ha convertido Sakura-

- Estoy segura que ella observa la felicidad de Sakura desde los cielos- sonrió melancólico.

- Es tan pequeña para casarse, aún no entiendo cómo es que lo consentiste-

- Entendí que era momento de dejarla ser feliz y su felicidad es con ese joven, así que nada más puedo hacer-

- Has hecho un buen trabajo con tus hijos-

- Gracias, opino lo mismo de ti Sonomi-

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Syaoran hablaban de forma privada con otro de los invitados en una esquina de la sala, la conversación que se formaba parecía demasiado privada y personal, que cualquiera que estuviera cerca se sentiría excluido.

- Me alegra verle aquí aunque sea por un momento Fu, lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto- dijo Sakura al joven chino que tenía aproximadamente su misma edad.

- Sinceramente lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso pendiente Señorita Kinomoto y no puedo desatenderlo, ni siquiera por la futura esposa de mi primo- sonrió el chico castaño.

- Mjmjmjm- interrumpió Syaoran un poco incómodo por la sonrisa que su primo dirigió a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- Entendido primo- dijo mientras daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda del más joven de los integrantes de la familia Li- Es tiempo de retirarme…- anunció.

- Fu, Syaoran y yo deseamos pedirte algo muy importante- interrumpió la despedida-será mejor que tú se lo digas Syaoran- se dirigió a su prometido.

Interesado en la petición el joven de ojos verdes centro su atención en la imponente figura de Syaoran Li, mientras esperaba el comunicado.

- Nuestra relación es muy cercana Liang, es por eso que Sakura y yo llegamos a la conclusión de pedirte un favor muy importante- dijo incómodo, hasta que Sakura salvó la situación.

- Syaoran esto está demás, Fu lo que queremos pedirte es que seas padrino de nuestra boda- pidió esperanzada Sakura.

- Vaya será un honor- contestó increíblemente sorprendido el joven chino.

- Gracias Liang-

- Soy tu primo Syaoran no tienes que darlas, y respecto a usted señorita dando por hecho que me convertiré en el padrino de bodas le suplico me llame por mi nombre y me permita nombrarla con el suyo Sakura-

- Correcto Liang, así será- le ofreció una sonrisa de amistad mientras Syaoran observaba la escena hasta que se sintió sorprendido por la propia mirada de Liang.

- Es hora de irme, iré a agradecer al señor Kinomoto por la invitación, me he divertido mucho Sakura, gracias-

- No hay de que, gracias por aceptar ser nuestro padrino-

-Nos veremos en la mansión Liang- se despidió Syaoran evitando que Fu hiciera algún comentario más que desencadenará una charla exclusiva con la card captor.

(Na: bueno como notarán la boda es de tipo occidental, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo sean las bodas en el Japón)

Liang Fu, se despidió de la pareja y salió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para despedirse del jefe de la familia Kinomoto y expresar sus respetos, después salió de la casa y se adentro en la oscuridad de la noche hacia el compromiso que le esperaba o más bien la promesa que tendría que cumplir consigo mismo.

En otro parte de la ciudad Eriol discutía ferviente con su guardiana lunar que se movía de un lado a otra mientras daba argumentos sin coherencia que hacían reír sin parar a la reencarnación.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- al no recibir respuesta alguna continuo con su incesante monólogo- de maravilla, lo sé, estoy segura de que en está ocasión sí lograré que Touya se fije en mí… pero tal vez el rojo sea más apropiado que este vestido negro, ¿qué opinas Spi?, aunque este me queda de maravilla, hace resaltar mi figura, ¡ay que difícil decisión! Estoy segura de que con ambos me veo bien-

Sin embargo Spinel Sun no era igual de paciente que su amo, aunque con seguridad sí Spinel no hubiera interrumpido a Nakuru, la propia reencarnación de Clow lo hubiera hecho.

- No me digas Spi!!!!- dijo sulfúrico- Nakuru ya debemos irnos o retrasaremos a Tomoyo-

- Sí, este es el apropiado- revisó por última vez su vestuario- ya estoy lista- anunció encaminándose a la salida seguida por Eriol y el guardián solar- "me preguntó que usará Tomoyo está noche"- ni idea tenía la guardiana lunar de que su amo se preguntaba lo mismo en ese mismo momento.

- Te ves tremenda Tomoyo- dirigió un cumplido con toda razón a la chica amatista.

- Jajaja, gracias Nakuru, tú también aunque al parecer a Eriol no le agrado del todo mi atuendo-

- Por obvias razones jajajajaja-

Y viajaron unos minutos más hacia la casa Kinomoto. Ya pasaban las 9:00 de la noche cuando al fin hacían su aparición en la cena, bajaron del auto que Eriol había rentado con el propósito mismo de transportarlos hacía ese lugar. Spinel Sun subió volando y entro al segundo piso de la casa por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura por el resplandor que ocurrió en la habitación denotaba que los dos pequeños guardianes solares se habían reencontrado.

Nakuru corrió hacia la puerta para timbrar mientras que Tomoyo recargaba su mano en el brazo de Eriol, que mostraba un gesto de disgusto contenido.

Del otro lado de la puerta la convivencia continuaba amena y agradable para todos los invitados, Sakura era interrogada por las hermanas de su futuro esposo.

- Eres tan linda Sakura, que sus hijos serán unos primores- exclamó emocionada la hermana mayor de Syaoran.

- Es…- trataba de contestar la pequeña Kinomoto mientras controlaba su furioso sonrojo.

- No te sonrojes ya eres prácticamente de la familia jejeje- comentó otra chica Li.

- La descendencia del Clan Li está en tus manos- comentó otro en forma de burla- pero más en las del pequeño Syaoran –

Todas rieron escandalosamente por el último comentario hecho con excepción de Sakura quien saltó al otro lado de la habitación cuando Syaoran se acercó a ella y tomo su mano. Suerte que el timbre la salvó de explicarle a su prometido porque había saltado a su contacto.

- "Que demonios"- Touya observó insistente hacia la puerta que el monstruo abría, volteó hacia su derecha – Yuki ¿sientes eso?- consternado.

- …- las palabras que el guardián lunar pudo haber dicho ya no fueron oídas por Touya Kinomoto.

Nakuru saludó agradecida a la anfitriona y de inmediato sintió la presencia de Yue, obvio que cerca estaría su "presa", así que veloz se lanzó sobre él en una abrazo que dejo casi sin oxigeno al galeno.

- ¿Conocidos?- pregunto confundida la matriarca Li al profesor Kinomoto con quien entablaba una conversación a la que se había agregado Sonomi.

- Eso creo- río mientras observaba a la pareja discutir fervientemente.

- "Vaya juventud de ahora"- pensó Sonomi mientras reprobaba la actitud de la 'señorita' que abrazaba a su sobrino.

- ¿Quieres soltarme Akizuki?- reprimió Touya mientras recuperaba su postura.

- Nakuru, querido Touya- aflojo un poco el abrazo mientras le hacia arrumacos.

- Estás asfixiándome- trato de sonar tan parcial como pudo- deberías saludar a mi padre, la fiesta es de él- le explicó a la chica- "jaque mate"- pensó cuando sintió que se aliviaba la presión en su cuello.

- Que descortés, ahora mismo lo saludo- y se fue emocionada a cumplir su propósito.

- No digas nada Yuki- advirtió Touya a su amigo.

Con tal alboroto Syaoran encaminó hacia la puerta para confortar a Sakura que permanecía parada en el umbral inmóvil opero cuando llego hasta ella descubrió el porque de su estadio.

- Buenas noches Sakura-chan- saludó efusiva Tomoyo.

- Buenas Noches Tomoyo-chan- respondió Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Buenas noches Eriol, bienvenidos- agregó mientras los invitaba a pasar.

- Buenas noches pequeña Sakura- besó la mano de la card captor feliz por el efecto que ocasionaba en su pequeño descendiente sin embargo no muy tarde su gesto cambio por uno de disgusto.

- Buenas noches Syaoran-kun- saludó Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba a él hasta comunicarle un mensaje al oído – es un juego de dos- sonrió coquetamente.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo-chan- contestó con tono de complicidad y divertido por la desfiguración del acompañante de su amiga de infancia- Buenas noches Hiraguizawa- su gesto era triunfante.

- Buenas noches Li- pronuncio seco mientras atrapaba la cintura de la amatista.

Claro que la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto se encargó de liberar tensiones ya que ni cuenta se había dado de lo ocurrido.

- Tú madre está por acá Tomoyo- indico animada.

- Iré a verla y saludaré a tu padre Sakura- contestó mientras observaba el lugar señalado por su prima.

- "No es mi noche"- pensó la reencarnación de Clow cuando escuchó el mensaje.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta reunirse con los otros tres adultos que platicaban ahora con Nakuru, los saludos fueron de muestra de respeto y agradecimiento por la invitación, después les fue presentada la madre de Syaoran, mientras más actores se unían a la charla.

- ¡Vaya! Tomoyo luce espectacular- exclamó asombrado Yukito- Ese chico es Eriol Hiraguizawa ¿no, Touya?-

- Sí- el monosílabo sonó fastidiado.

- Increíble hace dos años que no veía a Tomoyo, y se ve mejor que nunca ¿no lo crees?-

- ¡Maldita sea Yuki! Di lo que tengas que decir- exclamó fastidiado mientras pasaba los dedos entre sus cabellos.

- ¿Me preguntó sí no te arrepientes?-

- Conoces la respuesta, hace dos años te dije que sí y está vez no es diferente-

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó comprendiendo la situación.

- Será bueno saludarla, hace dos años evite hacerlo- río deprimente.

Sintió una mirada insistente tras su espalda, la conocía a la perfección pero no sabía sí estaba lista para enfrentarla, ¡que diablos! Algún día tendría que hacerlo, ahora tenía la ventaja de no estar sola y tener muchos amigos que la apoyarían – "es el momento"- pensó y decidida se giró para encontrarse en directo que un para de ojos chocolates que la observaban, sólo atinó a sonreír.

Dos años han pasado y ahora vienes acompañada por 'ese' inglés, luces diferente, los años en el exterior te han sentado bien, supongo que involucrarte en el mundo de la moda te ha dado esa presencia, atinó a decir que siempre la has tenido pero ahora ha madurado, conservas tus rasgos característicos, tú largo cabello ébano ondea en tú espalda, tus brazos y piernas largas definidas, tu piel blanca, ese vestido color naranja te sienta bien imposible de negar, sólo basta notar como los demás hombres de la habitación te observan, esos pequeños listones que atraviesan tu pecho y llegan a tus hombros enredándose coquetamente y el brillo de tu atuendo que resalta cada aparte de tu cuerpo de forma exótica, sientes mi mirada insistente porque te mueves incómoda, -"no me importa"- me dijo, al fin ese es el propósito de mi escrutinio, que gires a verme aunque sea una vez.

No luce diferente, su apariencia impotente sigue siendo la misma, pareciera que no notó que le sonreí porque ningún gesto reluce en su rostro, pero lo conozco bien y sé que se ha dado cuenta a la perfección porque sus ojos me llaman pero no hipnotizan como años atrás, me excusó con el grupo de personas a mi lado y giró para encontrarme con él, exploró un poco más el panorama y me siento aliviada, Yukito está junto a él, me sonríe y yo le respondo de la misma forma, ambos se levantan de sus asientos para saludarme porque ya he llegado hasta ellos.

- Buenas noches pequeña Tomoyo- sus gafas opacaron el resplandor de sus ojos.

- Buenas noches Yukito- un pequeño beso en su mejilla con toda gratitud expresó añoranza por viejos tiempos.- Buenas noches Touya- una sonrisa acompañó el saludo.

- Buenas noches Tomoyo "última oportunidad"- besé su suave mejilla mientras los recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

------------------------ Inicia Flash Back ---------------------------

La construcción del pequeño Kiosko en el jardín fue una excelente decisión, se puede pensar aquí en la soledad sin interrupción alguna, una voz ronca pronuncia mi nombre, estoy segura que es él. Sakura ha estado insistiendo en que debo decirle lo que siento pero aun no me siento preparada, ni creo que él lo este, mucho menos ahora con el compromiso de Sakura y Syaoran. ¡Vaya cumpleaños! Dieciocho años y no puedo decirle qué siento y ahora que necesito un consejo de mamá ella se ha ido a un cuaje de negocios- "tendré el valor de hacerlo"-

- Tomoyo, al fin te encuentro, todos están buscándote por la casa, desapareciste de repente en tú propia fiesta- reprimió.

- "Sakura sabe que estoy aquí"- pensó- Lamento preocuparlos…-

- Nada de eso, de seguro querías pensar algo a solas y ya te interrumpí, me iré de inmediato Tomoyo-

- ¡No! no es necesario, quédate por favor-

- Te sientes bien, necesitas algo- preguntó alarmado

- Tú instinto de doctor ¿no?-

- Algo así, te he notado diferente, ¿algo te preocupa?-

- Sí tengo que decirte algo importante-

- ¿Qué es?-

- Estoy enamorada de ti Touya-

El mensaje caló hondo y profundo en el Doctor Kinomoto, antes de contestar nada, la observó estaba ciertamente consternada y agobiada, aún así lucia linda como siempre, cuánto tiempo espero por esas palabras, tal vez un año, desde que dejo de verla como la pequeña amiga de su hermana y descubrió que su parentesco no era sanguíneo, a pesar de todo cual era la diferencia, ella seguía siendo una niña, claro celebraba su cumpleaños número dieciocho pero él necesitaba más.

- Estás confundida-

- No lo estoy, ahora ya no-

- No puedo corresponderte-

- ¿por qué no?, no existe parentesco entre nosotros-

- Eres la pequeña amiga del monstruo-

- Me vez como una niña ¿no es así?-

-…-

- Me despides de los demás por favor, recordé que tengo asuntos que tratar en casa- contuvo las lágrimas el mayor tiempo posible-

- Tomoyo, espera-

- Adiós Touya-

-"Por qué ese adiós suena a definitivo"- se preguntó mientras la veía correr.

---------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

- "Como lo soñé pero ahora es diferente"- concluyó Tomoyo mientras se separaba de él con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo les va?- se dirigió a ambos.

Pues la noche fue todo un éxito, la gente se retiró feliz, los lazos entre las familias se compenetraron y al final de la noche sólo unos cuántos se quedaron a limpiar (jejejeje).

Una alta figura camina por las calles de Tomoeda, deambula pensando en las causas de su agobio, su fino traje de diseñador lo ocultaba de la vista de los demás, el color negro de la tela le servía de camuflaje con la oscuridad de la noche, su cabello revuelto y desordenado, sus ojos azules preocupados eran su sello distinguido. Eriol Hiraguizawa. Siempre se había jactado de que nada podría tomarlo por sorpresa pero ahí se encontraba buscando una solución a ese sentimiento de inseguridad y preocupación que le acosaba desde que llego a Tomoeda en compañía de sus guardianas y la chica que amaba, sobretodo tenía miedo por ella, por Tomoyo, en su interior sabía que aquello que le preocupaba tenía que ver directamente con ella pero aún no descifraba que era tal cosa. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que tropezó, gracias a sus habilidades deportivas no cayó al suelo pero al girar se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Sobre el asfalto un cuerpo inerte servía de tope para los transeúntes, él se agachó un poco para conocer el estado de infortunio de aquel probable borrachín pero su sorpresa fue mayor aún cuando se encontró frente a un chico de su edad aproximadamente, su cabello negro revuelto tapaba sus hombros, ardía en fiebre y con el escaso ropaje que portaba era de suponerse que moriría de frío sí lo dejaba ahí en esas condiciones, no lo dudó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su mansión.

Nakuru estaba sorprendida al igual que Spinel Sun al ver llegar a su amo cargando el cuerpo de otra persona.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Eriol-Sama?- preguntó Spinel Sun.

- Encontré a este chico en la calle, está en muy mal estado y no podía dejarlo ahí- subió las escaleras seguidos de sus guardianes.

- Buscaré un cambio de ropa y toallas, está ardiendo en fiebre- dijo Nakuru mientras regresaba escaleras abajo.

- Lo recostaremos aquí- con su magia abrió al puerta de la habitación y se adentro en ella con el chico en brazos.

- Levantaré esto- Spinel movió los cubre camas después Eriol depositó al chico.

Segundos más tarde Nakuru entró como relámpago a la habitación con la ropa y las toallas, eran más de las 4:00 am y toda una noche de cuidados empezaba para los tres.

Tomoyo se revolvió inquieta en su cama, eran las seis de la mañana pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía una hora despierta, algo le inquietaba, lo primero que vino a su mente fue Eriol, así que llamó a la mansión, nadie contestó, después al teléfono celular de la reencarnación, apagado, por último al móvil de Nakuru, apagado.

Se puso en pie, la mañana era fría, una gabardina y una bufanda fueron su compañía hasta la mansión. Tocó el timbre tres veces pero nadie abrió una vez más y Spinel Sun atendió a su llamado, le explicó el presentimiento que ella había tenido como resultado el pequeño guardián le dio una síntesis de lo acontecido hace dos horas, ella subió presurosa hacía la habitación de huéspedes.

- "Cómo sabía que algo pasaba"- se preguntó Spinel mientras subía las escaleras tras Tomoyo.

- Eriol, Nakuru- dijo en voz baja al entrar.

- ¿Tomoyo?- preguntó la guardiana lunar aún dudando.

- Tomoyo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el hechicero mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y cerciorarse de su estado.

- Sí, sólo tuve necesidad de verte Eriol- El mago sonrió complacido- ¿El está bien?- señaló la figura sobre la cama.

- No lo sé, Nakuru ha intentado bajarle la fiebre pero no ha tenido éxito- explicó Eriol.

- Eriol lo encontró en la calle- dio mas detalles la guardiana lunar- y decidió traerlo aquí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con la fiebre?- preguntó consternada la amatista mientras se acercaba.

- Más de dos horas desde que el amo lo trajo- acotó el pequeño guardián solar.

- ¡Kami!, hay que bajara esa fiebre- dijo alarmada Tomoyo mientras llegaba junto a Nakuru- Eriol, amor prepara la tina con agua fría por favor-

- Ahora mismo- caminó rumbo al baño para cumplir con su encargó.

- Nakuru, necesitará otra muda de ropa para cambiarlo-

- Sí, de inmediato voy por ella- salió hacia la habitación de Eriol.

- La tina está lista- anunció Eriol.

- Bien, ayúdenme a llevarlo allá- Eriol cargo al joven mientras Tomoyo le seguía, dejaron que el agua mojara su cuerpo en totalidad, incluso su cabello, sólo unos minutos fueron suficientes- Fue suficiente, es increíble que aún no reaccioné, hay que cambiarlo y volver a arroparlo- se dirigió a la reencarnación y sus guardianes- Bajaré a la cocina a preparar un té que nos ayudé a reanimarlo-

Los demás asintieron y se encargaron de cambiar la muda del extraño por otra de los pijamas de Eriol y llevarlo a la cama, mientras en la cocina Tomoyo preparaba un especie de té pero en grandes proporciones.

Para cuando la amatista volvió el chico ya estaba en cama aún inconsciente, se acerco a él y coloco en un recipiente la mezcla que había hecho, una mínima parte a la que luego le agregó agua fría para terminar remojando los paños de tela en está combinación y ponerlas sobre la frente y estómago del enfermo, después sólo quedo esperar. Al cambio del primer paño, la fiebre se mantenía pero después del tercero empezó a bajar y el joven recuperaba el color en la piel.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, más de seis horas de cuidado intensivo, así que se decidió que Eriol debía descansar un poco ya que al parecer no había dormido la noche anterior mientras Nakuru y Spinel Sun preparaban el desayuno y por lo tanto la amatista quedo al cuidado del desconocido.

Natzu se preguntaba sí era otra de sus pesadillas, pero eso era imposible, generalmente siempre quería salir de ellas y en está ocasión sería feliz sí permaneciera ahí, su futon era más suave de lo normal, nunca se había sentido tan confortado en la vida desde que sus padres murieron, una onda de calidez descansaba en su frente y pasaba a su estómago alternamente, el aroma que percibía gracias a sus agudos sentidos le llenaba de paz. Sus padres y su tío siempre habían dicho que él era especial.

Tomoyo seguía en su afanosa labor, cuando sintió que el cuerpo se movía, leves movimientos sobre la cama, incluso apareció una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, retiro los paños y los devolvió al recipiente que contenía el líquido, exprimió uno de éstos y lo pasó por el rostro que ya recuperaba su color natural.

Sí tuviera la oportunidad de elegir entre despertar y quedarse en ese sueño preferiría lo segundo cualquiera que fuera la continuación, para su desgracia debía despertar y bien dicen que los despertares son una dura realidad sin embargo el descubrió lo contrario, la chica de sus sueños confundía al pobre Natzu impidiéndole saber sí aún seguía dormido o despierto. Al abrir los ojos al luz del día se encontró con dos piedras preciosas que lo observaban con consternación pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad de saberlo en buen estado de salud.

- "Es la hermosa chica de mis pesadillas"- pensó asombrado.

- Al fin despiertas ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunté al chico que parecía desorbitado, aún no despegaba la vista de mí, sus ojos color fuego me observaban detenidamente, una sensación de escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero desvaneció cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Nakuru con un tazo de consomé caliente.

- ¿Ya despertó?- preguntó Nakuru acercándose.

- Sí, pero aún está confundido, será mejor que coma y luego vendrán las presentaciones- sonrió Tomoyo mientras cedía su puesto a la guardiana, enseguida entro Spinel a la habitación cargando una charolita con varías tazas.

- Gracias Spi, parece que nuestro invitado ya despertó- susurró Nakuru.

- Iré a avisarle al amo Eriol- dijo contento.

- No, espera Spinel, yo iré necesito hablar con él- cortó Tomoyo y salió de la habitación.

- "No te vayas, quédate conmigo"- apretó los puños bajo las colchas.

El cuerpo de Eriol descansaba sobre la cama, no se había tomado la molestia de taparse, sólo se había quitado los zapatos, Tomoyo entró sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a él y acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos para despertarlo sin sobresaltarlo.

- Eriol, amor despierta- dijo en un susurro únicamente audible por el aludido, repitió el llamado varías veces hasta que al fin despertó.

- …- sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de la amatista y la besaba.

- Ya ha despertado- dijo quedamente.

- Me alegra ¿cómo está?- preguntó.

- Bien, la fiebre ha desaparecido, su color vuelve está desorientado pero eso es todo, Nakuru está con él dándole un poco de comida-

- Gracias pequeña, no era tú responsabilidad y te has quedado con nosotros-

- Me preocupas amor- confesó al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- confundido e impresionado por la certeza con la que Tomoyo hablaba.

- Spinel me dijo que encontraste a ese joven en la madrugada mientras caminabas por las calles-

- No podía dormir-

- No has podido desde que llegamos a Tomoeda, me he dado cuenta, qué te preocupa Eriol- su rostro consternado suplicando una respuesta.

- Tú –

- Yo estoy bien, mírame- sonrió a manera de consuelo.

- Quiero que así sea siempre-

- Es extraño tengo una sen…-

- Amo Eriol, lamento interrumpir pero nuestro invitado quiere hablar con usted-

- Voy enseguida Spinel-

- Aún no hemos terminado está conversación Eriol-

- Entiendo pequeña, después-

Ambos salieron para encontrarse en la habitación donde se había suscitado la acción toda esa mañana, ya no quedaba nada del chico enfermo ahora un hombre de estatura alta y cuerpo formado descansaba sentado sobre la cama, su cabello negro largo ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos centelleaban del color de una flama encendida.

- Te sientes mejor ¿no es así?-

- Sí- se observaron ambos con detenimiento- quiero agradecerle sus atenciones, ha salvado mi vida- observó a todos con excepción de Spinel que había vuelto a su forma de peluche – han salvado mi vida- continuó- mi nombre es Natzu Fang, vengo de un templo ubicado en el Oriente del Japón, mis creencias me han obligado a hacer una búsqueda de respuestas que me llevarán a conocer mi destino, a encauzarme a el, pero un mal augurio cayó sobre mí y me hizo presa de la enfermedad, viéndome extraño, desvalido y sin dinero termine inconsciente en alguna calle de está ciudad, si no fuera por usted no tendría el gozo de ver la luz de este día-

- Infame la suerte con la que ha corrido Fang, por favor sientase como en su casa y cualquier cosa en la que podamos ayudarle no dude en pedirla mientras su recuperación está en proceso-

- No quiero ser una molestia, me siento fuerte y seguiré en mi peregrinación-

- Ofendería mi hospitalidad sí lo hiciera, insisto en que se quedé, es por su bienestar-

- Gracias Señor…-

- Hiraguizawa, Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy el dueño de está casa, ella es Nakuru Akizuki mi prima y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji mi pareja-

- "su pareja"- pensó desilusionado- ¿y él? – preguntó sorprendiendo a todos al señalar a el muñeco de Spinel Sun.

- mjmjm- hizo una mueca disimulada Nakuru.

- Sí no quieren decírmelo entenderé, será como sí no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada, verá Sr. Hiraguizawa tengo dones especiales que me ayudan a ver cosas que los demás no pueden-

- Entiendo, el es Spinel Sun- pronunció Eriol, mientras el pequeño guardián movía sus alas y se acercaba con desconfianza al extraño.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se encontraba cumpliendo su cita con Syaoran Li, aunque él se sintió incómodo al comienzo de la sesión, descubrió que la charla era un buen método des estresante y más aún cuando tus hermanas y sus esposos observan para que no le seas infiel a tu futura esposa. Por lo menos la amatista cooperaba ayudando a que la situación no fuera comprometedora y los oyentes perdieran el interés.

- ¿Qué te parece el traje?-

- Ad hoc, es perfecto Tomoyo, ahora entiendo el por qué de tú fama como diseñadora-

- Espera a ver el de Sakura-

-…- la mente del joven Li voló hasta lugares no conocidos.

- Enserio siento mucho no haber venido ayer-

- No te preocupes, según me cuentas tuviste una buena razón-

- Sí, sólo tengo que ajustar está parte, podrías alzar los brazos, por favor-

- Claro-

Después de 15 minutos los espectadores se habían cansado y salieron huyendo de manera muy discreta y elegante.

- Mañana será tú cumpleaños Tomoyo, tienes pensada alguna celebración-

- No, no he tenido tiempo para ello-

- Perfecto, no, jejeje, quiero decir que entonces no tendrás nada que hacer mañana-

- Pues sí, tienes razón-

- Le avisaré a Sakura-

- ¿Qué traman?-

- Es una sorpresa Tomoyo-chan, será mejor que Sakura te diga de qué se trata-

-Ok, he terminado-

- Tomoyo, no soy muy bueno para esto, pero Sakura se encargó de Liang y es mi turno-

- Estás nervioso Syaoran, de qué se trata, ocurre algo malo- preguntó intrigada.

- Aceptarías ser nuestra madrina-

- Sí, claro- anunció con alegría – ¡wow! No puedo creerlo-"sí, sí, sí"- Ya no tendré que preocuparme por el vestido jajaja-

- Sí, supongo- contestó Syaoran mientras tenía sus brazos tras la nuca muestra de nerviosismo.

- Ahora que me recuerdas a los padrinos, sí el padrino está por aquí podría tomar sus medidas-

- No, Liang salió de casa desde muy temprano y no sé a qué hora volverá-

- Tal vez mañana…-

- ¡Tonterias! Mañana es tú cumpleaños, lo dejaremos para pasado mañana, ¿te parece?, yo lo tendré aquí aunque se resista-

- Me agrada la idea, me voy entonces, nos vemos después-

- Tomoyo…-

- Dime- ella volteó deteniendo su salida.

- Feliz cumpleaños- acompañó su felicitación con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Syaoran- y se retiró.

Por la noche Sakura después de hacer varias llamadas y coordinar esfuerzos, realizó su última llamada del día y la más importante.

- Moshi, Moshi-

- Moshi, Moshi Tomoyo- habló emocionada la castaña.

- Hola Sakura- contestó animada.

- Te tengo una propuesta que no puedes rechazar, mañana es tú cumpleaños y he planeado algo encantador-

- Sorpréndeme Sakura-

- He reunido a todas las chicas y mañana será 'ladies night' jajaja-

- ¿A qué hora pasan por mí? "jajaja"-

El día siguiente no fue diferente a los demás, Eriol visitó a Tomoyo por la mañana para advertirle sobre la sorpresa que le tenía planeada pero al conocer los planes de la chica concertó en que pasaría por ella en la noche después de que cumpliera con su compromiso. Sonomi estaba en el extranjero por cuestiones de negocio que no podía modificar.

Ya pasadas las 9 de la noche, Tomoyo se encaminó a la casa Kinomoto cargando una pequeña maleta, al llegar se encontró con todas sus antiguas compañeras de colegio, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y por supuesto Sakura. Perdieron casi una hora en charla mundana y después comenzaron a arreglarse para su salida.

Mientras tanto Syaoran incómodo entraba a aquel lugar, peor aún sólo, lo que no evito que varias chicas se le acercaran a su ingreso, milagrosamente una mano tiro de su brazo y lo adentro a las mesas que solían utilizar las parejas que buscaban privacidad.

- Hiraguizawa, qué estás haciendo aquí- gritó a causa del sonido de la música.

- Exactamente lo qué tú haces- expresó mientras se sentaba y le ofrecía asiento a su descendiente.

- Supongo debo agradecer que me salvarás de esas mujeres-

- Sería correcto, pero ahora tienes que contestarme algo-

- ¿Qué es?-

- A qué hora llegarán-

- No lo sé-

Claro que no fue difícil reconocer el momento en que el grupo de cinco chicas llegaron al lugar, incluso les hicieron camino para que entrarán sin incomodidades. Cinco chicas solas eran difíciles de perder por la vista de los caballeros presentes en el antro.

Syaoran lo veía y no lo creía, su dulce e inocente flor de cerezo vestida para matar a cualquier hombre y no era la única, las cinco resaltaban por características diferentes: Naoko vestía una falda poco debajo de las rodillas color verde pero la formaba en que se hormaba a sus piernas compensaba el largo, su blusa era de un solo tirante en tono brillante, su cabello adornado con una flor que resplandecía con las luces del lugar; Rika por otro lado llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo desobediente por su rostro, un vestido halter rojo cubría su cuerpo hasta antes de sus rodillas, el pequeño vuelo en la parte inferior daba cadencia a sus movimientos y el corte dejaba su espalda al descubierto; Chiharu vestía una minifalda de color chocolate y una blusa con toques de flores que con trasparencias jugaba con la imaginación de quienes la observaban, su cabello enredado en un coqueto peinado.

Sakura y Tomoyo eran las que lucían de alguna manera extrañas enfundadas en esos atuendos, bien cierto que Eriol había visto a Tomoyo usar cosas inimaginables en aquellos desfiles, pero verla ahora vestir algo así por su propia iniciativa era algo nuevo.

La pequeña maestra de las cartas Sakura usaba un entallado pantalón color negro que brillaba a la luz, en la parte superior una blusa en forma de chaleco la cubría, obvio que no había nada debajo de esa blusa, eso se podía notar al observar el escote del frente y la mitad del dorso descubierto, su cabello iba recogido dejando caer escasos mechones de cabello.

A lado de ella Tomoyo caminaba con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero Eriol no pudo evitar observar algo más que su sonrisa, su cabello largo caía ondeando, la blusa azul en tonos cielo y eléctrico cubría su espalda en forma de gabardina por el contrario al frente dos líneas de tela se anudaban a la altura de su ombligo para completar la forma de la blusa que dejaba incluso dejar versarte de su vientre porque el pantalón también azul llegaba a la cadera y se ajustaba a la perfección.

Pues bien la noche pasó de maravilla para las chicas que no dejaron de bailar en toda la noche al contrario Eriol y Syaoran tuvieron el peor momento de sus vidas al observar cómo sus respectivas parejas bailaban con otros que no fueran ellos.

- ring…ring…- el sonido con vibrador del teléfono celular de Eriol lo alertó, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, hizo una seña a Syaoran y los dos salieron con ayuda de la magia de la discoteca.

- Hola Eriol- gritó Tomoyo a causa del sonido del antro.

- Hola pequeña- se separó el teléfono del oído a causa del grito.

- No te oigo amor, puedes venir por mí, ya estoy lista- gritó nuevamente.

- De acuerdo- se vio en la necesidad de gritar también.

Ambos hechiceros se hicieron señas y volvieron al bar en sus automóviles como sí nada hubiera pasado. Las chicas ya los esperaban fuera del disco-bar. Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al ver a Eriol vestido de una manera tan formal, aunque ese traje gris perla y la camisa azul de manera tan descuidada lo hacía peligrosamente atractivo para cualquier chica.

Se despidió de las demás y emprendió su camino junto a Eriol impaciente por conocer lo que aún le aguardaba esa noche.

El viento corría suave, ya pasada las 2 de la mañana, el festejo por el cumpleaños de Tomoyo había terminado minutos atrás, ahora sólo los dos enamorados viajaban en automóvil por las calles solitarias de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

El cielo inundado de estrellas resplandecientes y el suave aroma del viento fresco enriquecía el alma de la amatista mientras imaginaba la sorpresa que Eriol le había preparado, ahora justamente viajaban hacia la mansión de Eriol para que le fuera entregado su misterioso y tan anhelado regalo de cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la mansión de Eriol Hiraguizawa, aparcaron el auto y caminaron hasta el pórtico donde por alguna extraña razón desconocida por la amatista se detuvieron.

- Luce extraña, no hay nadie en casa- preguntó observando con detenimiento la construcción.

- No, está noche sólo somos tu y yo-

- ¿Natzu Fang?-

- Salió a divertirse con Nakuru, Spinel está con Kerberos-

- Ya entiendo-

- Esto es sumamente importante pequeña, cierra tus ojos y pase lo que pase no los abras hasta que te diga-

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió y obedeció, ahora con los ojos cerrados Eriol la guío escaleras arriba, no fue tan difícil porque la joven confiaba ciegamente en su guía.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la segunda planta, la amatista escuchó claramente el sonido de la manija de una habitación a la que segundos más tarde entró, el ambiente se percibió denso, lleno de aromas diversos y se sentía tan agradable que calentaba los huesos o tal vez sólo era la compañía.

- Abre tus ojos princesa- pronunció al oído de Tomoyo.

El lugar era mágico, decenas de velas de diferentes tamaños, colores y aromas estaban prendidas dando extraños matices de luz por todo la habitación, la mayoría del mobiliario había sido remplazado por cojines acolchonados que reposaban en el piso principalmente alrededor de la pequeña mesita en el centro de la habitación, donde les esperaban pequeños bocadillos y copas sin servir así como una gran charola en el centro cubierta por una brillante tapadera de plata.

Tomoyo estaba tan impresionada que únicamente salió de sus labios un suspiró ahogado que se aclaró en un leve- es fantástico-

Eriol satisfecho con su sorpresa ofreció la mano a la chica- acompáñame- sugirió mientras tiraba de ella.

Caminaron entre los cojines hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, con un poco de magia Eriol desapareció por un instante algunos de los cojines mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de su acompañante para terminar envueltos en los brazos del otro y suplicó- Canta para mí Tomoyo-

La diseñadora asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, pretexto que sirvió para que se acomodará en el cuerpo de Eriol justo en su cuello y así canto en un susurró solo audible por Eriol, mientras se movían lentamente en forma de péndulo.

(Na: la siguiente parte está escrita en primera persona, espero no existan confusiones)

- Es hora de sentarnos- dije sintiendo un dolor insoportable al separarla de mí, ella sólo me sonrió tan angelical como siempre y se sentó junto a mí irresistible y hermosa.

Espere a que él tomará la iniciativa, al fin y al cabo, era mi sorpresa, cuando nos sentamos no hubieron palabras que pronunciar simplemente nos observamos. Me preguntó porque su mirada siempre me provoca el mismo sentimiento. Vi como ágil abrió la botella y vertió el contenido espumoso en las dos copas.

De reojo al servir el vino, observé como ella se quitaba la suave chalina, supongo que es a causa del efecto que provocan tantas velas en una habitación cerrada, le ofrecí la copa y ella me sonrió, el cuarto brillo como nunca y sentí que no existía oscuridad alguna, entonces ella preguntó lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

- ¿y dónde está mi sorpresa?- pregunté con ingenuidad porque él río escandalosamente mientras me ofendía.

- Pequeña interesada- le reclamé en forma juguetona mientras disfrutaba ver su pequeña y afilada nariz arrugada en un gesto de disgusto.

- Tienes razón- acepté avergonzada mientras agachaba la mirada- lo siento- concluí, en menos de un segundo mi piel sintió el calor de la tuya.

Acaricié su rostro y la obligue a verme, observé como se sonrojo, sólo pude sonreírle- tú regalo está aquí- señalé la charola sobre la mesita de centro, sólo era cuestión de segundos-

Sin siquiera disimular mi impaciencia mi mano me traicionó y asaltó la bandeja, destapando la tan anhelada sorpresa, el aire dejo de correr en ese instante y sentí algo parecido a un explosión dentro de mí, mi regalo resultó ser tan brillante y más aún a la luz de las velas, las palabras murieron ahogadas en mi garganta y las palabras de Eriol fueron un salvavidas que me llevó al centro del océano.

Vi su rostro conmocionado y adiviné que era el momento preciso, aprense su mano que aún sostenía la tapadera de plata, sus ojos amatistas abiertos y sorprendidos me observaron dudosos- ¿te casarías conmigo?- Dios me sentí tan inseguro, durante varios días, meses había practicado un discurso sobre el amor que le profesaba a Tomoyo y en el momento de la verdad, sólo esa preguntó se formuló en mi boca, los segundos siguientes transcurrieron lentos y torturantes.

Supongo que nunca entenderé porque no contesté al instante, pero la frase sonó con infinito eco dentro de mi cabeza que me costó digerir la información hasta que al final dando por echo que lo había entendido, sentí los músculos de mi rostro moverse, sonreí tan expresivamente que sólo me permitió dar un emocionado – sí- que él comprendió a la perfección.

Al fin el aire recorrió mis pulmones y antes de decir algo más aferré mi mano a la suya y deslicé el anillo de compromiso por su fino dedo anular, era perfecto, sólo para ella y nadie más- Te amo pequeña- pronuncié con la devoción que ella merece.

Impetuosa me lancé hacia él y ataqué sus labios, hace mucho que me había desinhibido con nuestras muestras de afecto, él no me desilusionó, jamás lo ha hecho.

Sentí toda la ferocidad de su ser en ese ardiente beso que respondí con el mismo fervor -"la amo, es inevitable"- pensé al mismo tiempo que mis manos acariciaron su espalda envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo.

* * *

(Na: lamento avisarles hasta este momento, pero a continuación la historia se convierte en algo más denso y sobretodo con contenido de material inapropiado para todos los lectores cuestión de criterios, en pocas palabras se describe una escena un tanto erótica aunque trate de suavizarla lo más que pude, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, porque no quiero problemas jejeje, AVISADOS, ahora sí ya pueden continuar) 

El calor empezó a ser insoportable mientras nos descubríamos mediante un beso, un profundo beso, sus poderosas manos recorrían mi espalda e infinitas sensaciones me inundaban, supe que era el momento correcto – Te amo Eriol- pronuncié a su oído.

Me separé lentamente de ella cuando la escuché- "por qué no suena como cualquier otro 'te amo'", tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y contesté a tu declaración- Te amo Tomoyo, más que a nada en este mundo- sonreíste y por los dioses que me sentí desfallecer.

Tomé tus manos que aún descansaban sosteniendo mi rostro y las guíe hacia el pequeño nudo que unía mi blusa, buscaste mis ojos con insistencia lanzando mil preguntas pero sólo dijiste una.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunté, no quería que te sintieras presionada o pensarás que mi declaración había sido con esa intención, la respuesta me desequilibro.

- Sí, lo estoy- respondí, supongo te tomó un segundo comprenderlo, después sentí tus labios y a través de la fina tela aprecie el movimiento de tus hábiles manos, sabía que no era la primera para ti pero me conformé con saber que te entregaba todo.

Tantas mujeres en mi vida ya hora que me encuentro contigo, cuesta tanto – "por qué"- pregunté – "porque la amas"- respondió mi conciencia. Cierto, totalmente cierto.

Acaricie tu piel y tu la mía, los minutos pasaron mientras tus fuertes manos me exploraban en la totalidad, el calor invadía mi cuerpo no podía pensar en nada más que no fueras tú. Mi inexperiencia sirvió porque incrementó mi curiosidad hacia ti algo que agradeciste de sobremanera.

Cada punto que tocabas era clave, tus finas manos sabían qué hacer incluso mejor que las mías, supongo que la pasión y el amor del momento te llevaban por los caminos correctos, no podía quedarme atrás, escuché tu respiración entrecortada como música para mis oídos pero nada se comparo con escuchar de tus labios mi nombre en un jadeo inconcluso.

Me sentía volar con cada caricia que dabas, mitigue mi sed bebiendo del sudor de tu cuerpo, la arritmia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, escuché tu corazón y el mío andar a la misma velocidad, tu sabías interpretar el sonido y me enseñaste.

Danzamos, era una lucha frenética cuerpo contra cuerpo, los movimientos aumentaban y disminuían sin cesar mientras la inconciencia se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, el extremo placer llego a nosotros y juntos conocimos el nirvana, el placer máximo.

* * *

(Na: Por aquí yo supongo que ya no hay problema en que todos lean) 

Despertamos al día siguiente abrazados, tan juntos como habíamos estado la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse fingíamos dormir mientras nos disfrutábamos, pero la cruel mañana nos advirtió nuestras actividades y tuvimos que despertar de nuestro sueño hecho realidad.

- Aún no te vayas- supliqué mientras aferraba tu cuerpo.

- Tengo que hacerlo, le prometí a Syaoran ir- traté de hacerte entender inútilmente porque aún mi cuerpo estaba ceñido al tuyo.

- Puede esperar o puedo hechizarlo- sonreíste.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa- reclamé- Nakuru y Natzu ya deben estar aquí-

- Argh- bufaste- está bien- consentiste y aflojaste el abrazo- paso por ti a la mansión Li-

- Estaré esperándote- sonreí te plante un pequeño besó que pareció no conformarte y salí corriendo a mi cita de trabajo jejeje.

Tomoyo llegó quince minutos tarde a su cita en la mansión Li, se encontró con Syaoran quien la llevó a la misma habitación en que dos días atrás habían estado.

- Espera un segundo Tomoyo, iré por mi primo Liang Fu-

- Correcto-

La amatista se entretenía observando los cuadros de arte chino que adornaban la pared cuando una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones sobre arte.

- Princesa Sayné-

Se giró sobre su propio eje y observó a un chico de su edad, alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde, un verde penetrante, su mirada era penetrante, de sus labios escapó…

- Sen… -

(Mansión Hiraguizawa)

- Eriol, ven rápido- gritaba Nakuru a todo pulmón.

- ¿De dónde proviene esa energía?- se preguntó preocupado mientras subía escaleras arriba.

- La habitación de Natzu amo Eriol – Spinel volvió a su forma original y derribó la puerta.

Nakuru ni siquiera atinó a transformarse, sólo tapo su boca con ambas manos, el resplandor color rojo era lastimoso pero aún se observaba lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, Natzu era elevado en los aires por una fuerza desconocida pero terriblemente poderosa y oscura era atravesado por un rayo rojo, cuando la luz empezó a disiparse Eriol y sus guardianes taparon sus oídos con fuerza brutal para evitar quedar sordos por el grito de Natzu…

- ¡Saynéeeeeeeeeeee!- sus ojos eran como brasas encendidas.

FIN CAPITULO VIII

CONTINUARA

Na: Sorry por el retraso, pero aquí está lo prometido es deuda, ya casi estamos en la recta final, así que no se desesperen.

MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews y por leer mi historia, que por el compromiso con ustedes los lectores es que continúo con la trama.

Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas y destructivas, son bien recibidas y acatadas por mi personita. Nos leemos el siguiente y último capítulo. BYE!


	9. El fin de la leyenda

NOTAS: todos los personajes son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí. Las canciones utilizadas de soundtrack son las siguientes: In my place interpretada por Coldplay y Don't Dream It's Over de Crowded House

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!!!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flash back.

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**EL FIN DE LA LEYENDA**

Na: Con especial cariño para todos los fanfiction adictos, el capítulo final…

* * *

La luz apareció después de ver a ese chico entrar por la puerta, Tomoyo no tenía idea de la razón que provocó que sus labios pronunciarán "Sen" mientras tanto apareció en una habitación que conocía muy bien, un sillón rojo indicó el lugar exacto en el que estaba y la voz que se escuchó confirmó las sospechas de la diseñadora.

- Bienvenida… de nuevo-

- Clow, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó confundida. Por encontrarse frente a él de nuevo.

- Por qué no me acompañas y tomas una taza de té - preguntó con su voz tan apacible que resultaba inquietante.

- ¿Ahora?- caviló mientras observaba con detalle alrededor del gran sillón satín buscando a alguien más o una pista que le diera algunas respuestas mientras a pasó lento se acercaba al hechicero.

Una luz cegadora invadió la habitación como la explosión misma de una galaxia, Clow simple y llanamente dirigió la pequeña taza de porcelana hasta sus labios para tomar un sorbo de té humeante. La muestra lumínica concluyó con una nube de humo que le dio un aspecto tétrico a la habitación ahora sólo iluminado por el fuego encendido de la chimenea, detrás de la cortina blanca se distinguía una pequeña figura que correspondía a la silueta de la amatista, cuando la imagen se disipó, caminó con paso firme hacia el hechicero.

- Maestro – saludó la voz de Tomoyo.

- Mi querida alumna Sayné, tanto tiempo sin vernos, al fin despierta Princesa- Clow dirigió una mirada apreciativa a su receptora mientras le señalaba el asiento frente a él para que ella ocupara el vacío.

- No comprendo maestro- el rostro confuso y asustado develó la consternación de la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Sayné?- sus ojos mostraban la chispa de la anticipación.

- El momento en que me aferre a ese dios y salte al vacío- las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas pálidas de la chica mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, una voz interrumpió sus sollozos.

- Tiene que saber algo Alteza – dijo Clow mientras atrapaba la atención de la amatista.

Mientras tanto Eriol veloz y ágil transformó su apariencia diaria a la forma de hechicero, el gran báculo dorado resplandecía y el sello debajo de sus pies lo levantaba en el aire, mientras se acercaba al joven, escoltado por Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun lado a lado.

Natzu estaba hincado sobre sus propias piernas, su barbilla recargada en el suelo, su cuerpo titiritaba, palabras susurradas e indescifrables salían de su boca. Todo esto mantenía consternado pero en alerta a la reencarnación.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por los lamentos del joven de mirada color fuego, Eriol estiró su mano para hacer un contacto con el cuerpo de Natzu, se inclinó unos centímetros y cuando se encontraba a un trecho mínimo de alcanzar el hombro de el joven tirado, éste desapareció en fracciones de segundo a pesar de la rápida acción de los guardianes quienes se lanzaron ágiles, cuando se levantaron del suelo, el espacio en el piso estaba vacío muestra clara de que Natzu… había desaparecido.

Syaoran corría por los pasillos de su mansión escoltado por dos de los guardianes de la familia Li, dos fieros guerreros que habían jurado proteger al Clan Li de su extinción, los ojos cafés apacibles del menor de la familia centelleaban al mismo tiempo en que se aminoraba la distancia hasta el gran salón, se movía a tal velocidad que atravesó toda la construcción en menos de diez segundos dejando por mucho ventaja a sus guardias.

En tanto más se acercaba, mayor era el murmullo que escuchaba, al estar frente a la puerta de acceso al salón se percató de la causa de tal barullo, toda su familia se encontraba ya frente a la habitación haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que podría estar pasando, sus hermanas escandalizadas y atemorizadas hablaban en tono alto mientras sus respectivos esposos estaban frente a ellas dándoles un aire de seguridad que Syaoran sabía que ni ellos mismos sentía.

- Hermano, ¿qué pasa?-

- Li, de dónde proviene esa energía-

- Por qué no podemos entrar-

Syaoran estaba acosado por cientos de preguntas de sus hermanas y sus esposos pero aunque quisiera responderlas ni él mismo tenía la más mínima idea de qué ocurría, hasta que una pregunta le obligo a reaccionar…

-¿Quién está dentro Syaoran?- preguntó la matriarca Li.

La mente del castaño salió de su letargo mientras giraba su cabeza para observar a su madre que mantenía el rostro impasible al igual que él.

- Tomoyo y Liang- contestó secamente mientras asimilaba todo.

Segundos más tarde los guardias del Clan Li, llegaron hasta el lugar de los hechos situación que permitió al joven hechicero poner en marcha su estrategia.

- Escuchen todos- con una simple frase logró atrapar toda la atención de la familia- Quiero que se refugien en la habitación de mi madre TODOS- al momento en que los labios de los presentes se abrían para provocar sonido aluno Syaoran se adelantó- sin excusa alguna, ahora- ordenó.

La familia Li desfiló hacia la habitación que se encontraba al fondo de la residencia, Syaoran observaba a su madre que se había retrasado.

- Le mantendré informado de la situación madre- consintió.

- Ten mucho cuidado Syaoran, la energía que despide está habitación no es como ninguna que hayamos presenciado- explicó por primera vez consternada.

- De acuerdo madre, ahora sigue- y señaló hacia la habitación.

- Serán los responsables de la seguridad de mi familia- dijo Syaoran a los guardias mientras observaba como escoltaban la puerta de la recámara.

El joven Li se posicionó frente a la gran puerta de caoba mientras hacia aparecer su gran espada, el filo de aquel arma mortal resplandeció al momento en que su dueño concentró su energía para descubrir que clase de magia sellaba la entrada.

Mientras tanto Kero volaba alrededor de su ama que enfundada en su vestido de novia soñaba con el momento en que uniría su vida con la del hombre que amaba.

- Sakura… Sakura… SAKURA!!!- Gritó finalmente al notar que no era escuchado por su receptora.

- ¡Ay!, lo siento Kero, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó abruptamente ya que había salido de su ensoñación.

- Mira, gané la copa de los red fighters soy el mejor en este juego jajajaja- presumió mientras volaba con pose de superioridad frente al televisor donde aparecía la frase "Congratulations. You are the winner"

- Felicidades Kero, pero no debiste asustarme de esa manera- alego la maestra de las cartas.

- Sakurita pero es que no me hiciste caso, y no me quedo otra opción más que gritarte… desde que estás con ese mocoso ya no recuerdas que existo- lloro de manera sobreactuada.

- Su nombre es Syaoran y no "mocoso", además…-

Las palabras de replica de la chica fueron olvidadas porque en ese preciso momento un rayo de luz inundo sus sentidos advirtiéndole que algo estaba ocurriendo.

- Sentiste eso Sakura- preguntó kero a su ama.

- Sí Kero, son dos fuentes de energía, aparecieron de repente ¿Qué crees que sea?- indagó asustada.

- No lo sé Sakura pero no había sentido algo parecido y sobretodo de la nada- la aparición de Kerberos en su forma natural sólo acentuó más la frase que pronunció- debemos localizar las fuentes, yo trataré de ubicarlas mientras tanto cambia de ropa-

Sakura no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se encaminó hacia el baño para cambiarse justo como Kero le había ordenado, sólo una idea cruzó su mente mientras se transformaba en la poderosa ama de las cartas Sakura – "Espero que Syaoran este bien"- Más su esperanza flaqueó al salir.

- He localizado la fuente Sakura… está en la mansión Li-

Kero observó como los bellos ojos esmeraldas de su ama se cristalizaban mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas, ella con fortaleza caminó hacia la ventana e invocó el poder de 'Fly' mientras salía por la ventana.

- Vamos Kero – fue el seco sonido que pronunciaron sus labios.

El guardián solar de las cartas Clow, sólo se limitó a seguir a Sakura volando a través de la ventana con destino a la mansión Li.

Tomoyo aún no salía de aquel extraño lugar y mientras más información le era revelada por Clow Reed, sus ganas de regresar a la realidad eran más escasas, no se imaginaba que ella algún día pasaría por algo así, ni siquiera en los más caóticos y extraños sueños creyó imaginarse en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Siguió escuchando atenta el relato del mago mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y dilatados por la verdad que se descifraba ante ella, cuando al fin Clow cesó su relato, fue el turno de su suspicacia para armar la historia completa.

¿Ella, la reencarnación de una princesa que existió hace miles de años y que cada cien años reencarna para vencer a un dios que la atacó a ella y a su amante que era un príncipe? Su cabeza dio vueltas y un intenso dolor punzo sus sienes pero cuando quiso acercar su mano derecha a su frente para calmar el dolor, notó como su fina mano sostenía una espada cuya empuñadura tenía grabada la forma de un sol.

- ¿Por qué no lo comprueba por sí misma majestad?- retó Clow mientras mostraba la palma de su mano al señalar el arma punzo cortante.

- No sé manejarla- dijo- "sin embargo se siente tan perfecta en mi mano"-

- Tu mirada refleja tus dudas Tomoyo, por qué no aclaras todo de una vez- dijo mientras se aparecía un espectro con forma de guerrero en la habitación, a un movimiento de la mano del hechicero la fantasmal figura corrió encolerizada hacia Tomoyo, blandiendo un hacha de doble filo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido Tomoyo se levantó a la velocidad del sonido y empuñó la espada, el retador dio directo sobre su blanco pero sin lograrlo porque la chica saltó hacia atrás en una acrobacia sorprendente, el contraataque siguiente fue en igualdad de condiciones porque ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente en el salón, la sombra corrió en una nueva embestida, Tomoyo blandió su espada y de un golpe certero y contundente había estocado el abdomen de la figura masculina concluyendo su victoria, el espectro desapareció.

Confundida la chica soltó el arma y miro sus manos, después giró para observar el lugar donde el espectro había quedado tendido volvió a observar detalladamente sus manos y el brillo del arma sobre el piso de madera desvió su atención, levantó la mirada muy despacio y observó a Clow recargado en la chimenea.

- Ahora comprendes- su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

- "Eriol" – pensó la amatista mientras un punzante dolor partía su cabeza en dos- ¡Aaayy!- gritó con pesadumbre.

- No hay tiempo Tomoyo, Izanagi ha despertado-

Antes de que la amatista pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el piso se volvió inestable y sintió que daba vueltas en el aire mientras todo se volvía oscuridad y confusión y se sentía caer profundo y lento, perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando al fin lo recobró unos preocupados ojos verdes la observaban sin pensarlo se abrazó con fuerza a aquel que la miraba con consternación sintiéndose protegida y a salvo, pronunció con miles de sentimientos encerrados sólo tres palabras.

- Sen… te extrañe-

Después del intentó inútil de Syaoran confirmó derrotado que no podía identificar el tipo de hechizo o magia a la que se enfrentaba, decidido levantó su espada y la ondeo en el aire mientras palabras de un dialecto desconocido salían de su boca, estaba decidido a derribar esa puerta como fuese.

Apunto de dar el golpe contra esa pared de madera frente a él, una presencia más tras su espaldo lo distrajo – "No ahora"- pensó el joven hechicero. Realizó un giro de 180 grados y frente a él una pantera con alas, un cuerpo femenino con iris color carmín y una mirada azul mar apacible observaban esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que Li no tenía.

La consternación de Eriol y la razón por su apresurada salida hacia la mansión Li era una misma: Tomoyo. Incluso había olvidado el accidentado suceso de hace unos instantes en su propia mansión, al desaparecer Natzu de la vivienda Eriol sintió la aparición de otra clase de energía, que no se parecía a la que había presenciado antes en su propia casa sin embargo igual de extraña y poderosa, con pesadumbre descubrió el origen de esa nueva presencia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se transporto junto a sus guardianes a la mansión Li, con interés pero sobre todo para saber con certeza que su ahora prometida estaba segura y a salvo sin embargo le era imposible ahora preguntar por ella, las palabras eran acumuladas desesperadamente en su garganta pero no eran pronunciadas por sus labios, un sabor amargo seco su boca, el sabor de la angustia. Así que dejo que Li se explicara.

De la boca de Syaoran sólo brotó un interrogante - ¿Hiraguizawa?- y los sonidos fueron cesados nuevamente.

Cierto no era lo que esperaba, pero era un comienzo – Li, qué ha pasado- inquirió omitiendo el informarle a su par los eventos ocurridos en su mansión minutos antes.

- Sentimos una explosión de energía y descubrimos que venía de aquí- acotó Ruby Moon.

Spinel Sun caminó sagaz hacia la puerta para descifrar por qué tanto interés del jefe del Clan Li en accesar, los sonidos de sus pasos eran silenciados por los cojines de sus patas mientras como su naturaleza marcaba, caminaba sigiloso y expectante, al estar a un escaso mero descubrió todo.

- Está detrás de está puerta ¿no es cierto?- su voz ronca retrasó la respuesta del joven hechicero.

- Sí, es correcto Spinel Sun por esa razón trataba de acceder- consintió Syaoran.

- No sabemos que hay dentro, sería mejor destruirlo- opinó la guardiana analizando la situación.

- No vale la pena arriesgarse- agregó el felino mientras observaba con detenimiento como una luz empezaba a disiparse al exterior por las ranuras de la puerta.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Li podemos crear un hechizo para proteger está área y así desaparecer la habitación sin provocar un desastre- su sello brillo mientras de su largo báculo aparecía un halo de luz.

- No, eso es imposible- gritó Syaoran mientras se ponía frente a la puerta en posición de defensa.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Nakuru.

- Hay personas dentro – confesó mientras observaba como la expresión de Eriol cambiaba diametralmente.

- ¿Qui… quienes están dentro?- su voz trémula fue escuchada, mientras una sensación de vacío se instalaba en la boca de su estomago, temía la respuesta.

- Son...-

- Syaoran- gritó Sakura mientras corría a abrazar el cuerpo del hechicero corroborando que él estaba bien.

- ¿Sakura?, qué haces aquí, es peligroso- regaño Syaoran sin embargo apretó más contra sí el cuerpo de su prometida sintiéndose por un segundo aliviado.

- Sentimos una presencia emerger de la mansión y vinimos a enterarnos qué ocurre- respondió Kerberos mientras caminaba hacia la gran puerta de caoba.

-Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti Syaoran- dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras lentamente se separaba del aludido.

Los labios de Syaoran emitieron una comprensiva sonrisa, aquella que sólo era destinada para ella, su flor de cerezo, después giro la vista y encontró su triste realidad, la mirada de Eriol seguía fija en él, clavándole mil agujas en el cuerpo, atormentándolo, comprendía el sentimiento que embargaría a Eriol cuando él le revelará la verdad y por dios que preferiría el estar en lugar de su amiga pero era imposible.

- Quién está dentro Syaoran- el cambio en el apelativo le dio más sentido a la dirección de la pregunta, Eriol suplicaba por conocer la verdad.

Y entonces Syaoran se vio obligado a decirle – Mi primo Liang Fu…- una pequeña esperanza renació en la reencarnación pero se esfumo cuando el sonido que emitía la boca de Syaoran taladro sus oídos - … y Tomoyo-.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Eriol se lanzo con fuerza contra la entrada del salón, spinel Sun y Kerberos a pesar de la cercanía a que se encontraban no pudieron evitar el impacto, Syaoran fue aventado a lo lejos por la fuerza brutal con la que la reencarnación había embravecido, Sakura confundida corrió al auxilio de Li, mientras el cuerpo de Eriol era despedido con fuerza a causa de una corriente eléctrica que despedía la energía que mantenía cerrada la puerta, Ruby Moon, presta y veloz alcanzó ágilmente a socorrer la caída abrupta de su creador, mientras éste aún noqueado por el impacto se levantó para hacer un segundo intento.

Con zancadas grandes se abalanzó sobre la puerta pero está vez fue detenido por Syaoran y Nakuru, mientras que los guardianes solares se colocaban frente a la puerta como guardianes góticos de algún castillo evitando así que la reencarnación de Clow se acercará más de lo debido.

- MALDITA SEA LI, déjame pasar- gritó desesperado y forcejeo inútilmente.

- NOOO, Eriol ten calma y buscaremos la manera de entrar- el agarré de Syaoran incrementó su fuerza.

- ¡Quieres que me calme!- gritó encolerizado- ella está dentro, tengo que entrar- declamó enfurecido.

Sakura caminó hacia él, a paso trémulo, sintiendo el dolor que ahora el hechicero sentía y agregó para consolarle – Ella estará bien Eriol- lejos de que las palabras de la card captor tuvieran el efecto deseado. Eriol dejo de moverse más sin embargo el seño de Clow brillo a sus pies mientras trataba de iniciar un conjuro.

La concentración de Eriol se perdió a pesar de su angustia cuando escuchó una voz helada que hizo eco en la habitación.

- No conseguirás entrar – un aro blanco marcó su contorno, las alas blancas se habían escondido y suspendido en el aire Yue miraba directamente a los ojos de Eriol.

- Lo haré- aclaró la voz de su garganta.

- Es una batalla que no nos pertenece- sentenció Yue mientras observaba con gratificación como Eriol empezaba a calmarse.

- ¿Qué sabes acerca de esto Yue?- preguntó Sakura consternada.

Desde otro tiempo Clow Reed dejó su taza de té, mientras a caminar pausado llegó hasta una especie de fuente en medio de la sala, pasó su mano sobre el agua, las ondas que circulaban de un lado a otro el círculo convexo se disiparon y pequeños haces de luz se formaban en la superficie cristalina del líquido en su estado puro, ahora era fácil divisar una imagen clara.

- Jajaja- sonrió – Será interesante princesa Sayné, ahora viene acompañada al igual que el Príncipe Sen pero eso no garantiza su victoria, decenas de veces han recibido ayuda- irguió la cabeza y agregó- Buena suerte- la imagen desapareció al igual que Clow Reed.

El retrato de el padre de Syaoran había desparecido, al igual que los elegantes muebles de estilo chino, la pequeña chimenea ya no estaba y el techo de la habitación había desaparecido, simplemente eso ya no era una habitación. Era más bien negro, oscuridad absoluta a cualquier lado que se mirase, incluso el propio cuerpo era imposible de distinguirse aún por la felina vista de Sen quien buscaba desesperado una salida mientras acunaba en sus brazos a su princesa.

- Sen, tengo miedo- pronunció una voz melódica.

- Tranquila Sayné, estaremos juntos, es una promesa- juró dulcemente

Las palabras del Príncipe Sen calaron hondo en Sayné, la seguridad volvió a su cuerpo mientras caminaba con mayor seguridad, ahora todo era claro tenían que terminar con ese dios de una vez por todas para así permanecer juntos y al fin disfrutar la felicidad que les arrebataron.

El espacio empezó a iluminarse con pequeños brillos esparcidos por todo el espacio, eran pequeñas estrellas que centelleaban proporcionando una guía lumínica a los ocupantes, al fin pudieron observarse mutuamente, el cabello de Sen era corto y rubio, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes penetrantes le daban su aire característico, medía más de 1.80, su frondosa espalda y pecho eran cubiertos por una camisa negra de manga larga haciendo juego con un pantalón de vestir color verde seco, el mismo príncipe Sen de hace miles de años a excepción claro por su vestimenta.

Ella estaba iluminada por los matices lumínicos resaltando sus ojos amatistas, el recuerdo que permanecía intacto en la mente del joven, su cabello largo ébano recogido en una coleta alta, su nariz respingada, su cuello grácil, una pequeña blusa blanca con transparencias y un pantalón casual negro cubrían sus secretos, al fin juntos de nuevo.

Él se acerco a ella mientras su aliento se entrecortaba al presenciarse unidos nuevamente, sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas y el deseo se deslumbraba en la mirada de ambos, Sen levantó el mentón de su adorada Sayné, ella no opuso resistencia alguna y al fin después de cien años separados al fin experimentaron juntos la sensación de cercanía, sus labios a milímetros de conocerse nuevamente cuando de repente…

- Recuerdo que hace miles de años cuando Clow nos creó, el mundo estaba dividido en dos imperios el del Sol y la Luna, Clow secretamente entrenó a los futuros herederos de cada imperio, los instruyó en las artes mágicas y en las de combate. Tyrn Sen y Sayné eran sus nombres, supongo que Clow sabía anticipadamente la catástrofe que ocurriría y por eso decidió entrenarlos desde pequeños, al parecer ellos se conocieron años más tarde y se enamoraron sin embargo un dios decidió bajar a la tierra y también se enamoró de la princesa Sayné, él decidió llevarla consigo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta se desató entonces una pelea terrible en que los tres desaparecieron, el dios era muy poderoso porque a partir de su desaparición la guerra y hambruna atacó a la humanidad. Sí aquellos príncipes no se hubieran sacrificado y el dios hubiera sobrevivido el mundo hubiera tenido un final no muy agradable. Clow y los emperadores supusieron que se les debía dar una segunda oportunidad para vencer al dios sin sacrificarse, utilizó parte del poder mágico de Kerberos y mío para realizar un hechizo de reencarnación que funciona cada cien años, fecha en que la lucha se repite-

El silencio reinó en el pasillo al terminar el relato del guardián lunar de las cartas Sakura, los ojos llenos de sorpresa de la multitud presente se disiparon cuando Spinel Sun y Kerberos lanzaron un rugido de terror mientras era aventados a varios metros de la puerta acompañados de fuertes sonidos sonoros al momento en que los felinos tocaron el suelo.

Todos adquirieron su pose de defensa mientras observaban una luz emanar del otro extremo del pasillo, alguien se había adentrado en la casa, a pesar de que Syaoran había colocado un sello de protección alrededor de la mansión. Instintivamente el joven Li se acomodó como barrera entre Sakura y lo que se aproximaba, Ruby Moon y Yue estaban al frente de la comitiva y en posición de combate, mientras los felinos se recuperaban y servían de segunda línea de defensa, Eriol y Syaoran hombro a hombro esperaban expectantes la resolución de ese momento.

Una silueta empieza a distinguirse a escasos 10 pasos de distancia, una aura roja, color sangre adorna la figura, y sus pies no tocan el piso, si es que acaso tiene.

- Su energía es muy poderosa, qué es- pregunto Sakura intentando adelantarse a la altura de los otros dos hechiceros, intento que fue impedido por el brazo de Syaoran.

- No sé- fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Syaoran dejando más desconcertada a la pobre Sakura.

- ¿Quién eres?- gritó Eriol a la mancha en movimiento, casi en tono de orden.

La sombra apresuro su andar y en segundos estaba frente a frente a los guardianes solares quienes aún no perdían su posición de combate, una capa cubría al ente, de su contorno aparecieron dos brazos y con las manos retiró la capucha que ocultaba su identidad, su mirada fuego y su piel bronceada fueron develadas.

- ¿Natzu?- pronunció asombrada Ruby Moon.

Eriol aún no salía de su asombro, mismo que embargaba a Li y a Kinomoto, quienes sorprendidos observaban como la guardiana reconocía a aquel ser desconocido, era simplemente un joven no mayor que ellos pero aún así la fuerza que emanaba representaba un peligro para todos.

La mano de Natzu se levantó nuevamente, movimiento que resultó sospechoso y suficiente para que Kerberos considerara al chico como una amenaza, antes de poder lanzar su poderoso rugido de fuego, Spinel Sun tapo su camino y evito la acción que aunque no concluida altero al dios y la situación se tornó tensa.

Los ojos del chico brillaron despidiendo una luz roja intensa que cubrió los párpados y la parte baja de sus ojos como si de un rayo se tratara, instantáneamente el ser desapareció antes de que Eriol o los demás pudieran hacer algo y volvió a aparecer frente a las puertas cerradas.

There is freedom within, there is freedom without/ Hay libertad dentro y afuera

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup/ Intenté atrapar un diluvio en una taza de papel

There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost/ Una batalla empieza y muchas se han perdido

But you'll never see the end of the road/ Pero nunca veras el fin del camino

While you're traveling with me / Mientras viajes conmigo

Levantó sus manos en un ángulo recto respecto a su pecho y a punto de ejercer presión sobre la formación de madera una voz le detuvo.

- No entrarás ahí- desafío Eriol mientras se paraba al lado de Natzu.

- Voy a hacerlo- sus ojos brillaron nuevamente mientras giraba su rostro hacia Eriol.

Hey now, hey now/ Esto no es justo, no es justo

Don't dream it's over/ Este sueño no se ha acabado

Hey now, hey now/ Esto no es justo, no es justo

When the world comes in/ Cuando el mundo se acerca

They come, they come/ Ellos vienen, vienen

To build a wall between us/ Para construir una pared entre nosotros

We know they won't win / Sabemos que no ganarán

- Voy a impedírtelo- su báculo brillo y su sello apareció elevándolo unos cinco centímetros del suelo, mientras pronunció un conjuro.

- Otra vez tú- grito frustrado Natzu, mientras giraba su cuerpo visiblemente molesto para ponerse a la par de Eriol. – Arruinaste mi victoria una vez, no lo lograrás de nuevo- amenazó mientras sus manos salían de la larga manta negra que lo cubría.

Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof/ Ahora, remolcó mi auto, hay un hoyo en el pavimento.

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof/ Mis posesiones me causan sospechas pero no hay pruebas

In the paper today tales of war and of waste/ En el periódico de hoy hay historias de Guerra y perdición.

But you turn right over to the T.V. page / Pero solo volteas a la página de televisión

Los guardianes, la maestro de las cartas y Li, estaban en la misma situación no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, pero al escuchar el grito y las posición de combate de aquel sujeto, se encontraban listos para un contra atacar de ser necesario.

Eriol lanzo su hechizo pero el dios resultó ser más rápido y con un movimiento que lo hizo levitar todos fueron lanzados a considerables metros de distancia del lugar, Eriol se puso en pie antes que todos los demás. Natzu contrajo los músculos de su rostro y escupió sus palabras marcando cada una con ira y desprecio mezclados.

- Te dejaré vivo a ti a todos ellos- señaló a los demás cuerpos esparcidos en el piso- porque salvaste mi vida una vez- sus ojos volvieron a encenderse- Pero ella será mía, es mi princesa amatista-

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum/ Ahora camino nuevamente al sonido de un tambor.

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart/ Y contando los pasos hasta al puerta de tú corazón.

Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof/ Solo sombras se distinguen vagamente en el techo

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief / Y descubró el sentimiento de liberación y alivio.

- No interfieras o conseguirás tú propia muerte- concluyó mientras se giraba y las puertas se abrían suficiente para dejar entrar el cuerpo de Natzu.

Aunque los pasos de Eriol fueron veloces pese al golpe que acababa de sufrir, no fue suficiente para ingresar a la habitación que volvió a cerrarse herméticamente, en su intentó volvió a ser lanzado con una descarga eléctrica, mientras la luminosidad emitida por las ranuras de la puerta se incrementaba hasta hacer insoportable observar hacia esa dirección.

Hey now, hey now/ Esto no es justo, no es justo

Don't dream it's over/ Este sueño no se ha acabado

Hey now, hey now/ Esto no es justo, no es justo

When the world comes in/ Cuando el mundo se acerca

They come, they come/ Ellos vienen, vienen

To build a wall between us/ Para construir una pared entre nosotros

We know they won't win / Sabemos que no ganarán

- "Princesa Amatista"- se preguntó Sakura mientras recuerdos de la infancia con su pequeña amiga de infancia detrás de una cámara de video.

--------------------- Inicia Flash Back-----------------

- Te ves preciosa Sakura, serás la princesa más hermosa de este festival de Primavera- sus ojos brillaron.

- Gracias Tomoyo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba – Tú también podrías serlo- agregó mientras bajaba del pequeño banco en el vestuario tras bastidores, tomó la pequeña tirara que descansaba en el tocador y la dejo sobre la cabeza de su amiga mientras, se paraban frente al espejo – Tú serías la princesa amatista Tomoyo- sonrió mientras observaba como la pequeña de cabello negro se sonrojaba.

-------------------- Termina Flash Back-----------------

- "Tomoyo todo estará bien"- al fin la chica de cabello castaño había comprendido todo.

Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo la caricia tan íntima que dos mamantes iban a darse, un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo e instintivamente se aferro al cuerpo de Liang, respirando a velocidad descontrolado, su rostro estaba recargado en su pecho y volvió a exaltarse cuando escuchó las puertas cerrarse.

- Aquí estás mi princesa amatista- dijo Natzu enternecido sólo mientras duraba su frase. Su voz se volvió áspera – Suéltala- ordenó con sorna.

- Nunca- retó Liang fu, mientras colocaba el cuerpo de su amante tras de sí par protegerla.

- Entonces conocerás a Hades- la manta negra cayó al suelo revelando el corto cabello negro como la oscuridad que ahora se levantaba mientras el cuerpo fornido de Natzu era elevado, sus ojos como brasas encendidas dictaron el fin para Liang quien presto hizo aparecer su espada y lanzó una estocada.

Syaoran se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Sakura ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella se pusiera en pie, el rostro triste de la castaña recayó hondo en las intenciones de Li, no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera a su amiga y su primo. Cambio de dirección y se encontró con Eriol que ya era ayudado por Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun para que recobrara la compostura.

- Vamos a entrar-

Eriol de inmediato giro para mirar directo a los ojos de Syaoran y confirmar que no había soñado las palabras que este dijo. La seguridad en los ojos castaños animó su estado emocional.

- Vengan acá- e hizo una seña a los guardias de la familia, cuando estos se presentaron ante él, guardaron silencio- saquen a mi familia de aquí, irán a la mansión Hiraguizawa- volteó hacía Eriol para observar la respuesta afirmativa de éste- quiero que se mantengan ahí y no regresen a está casa- dirigió a los guardias una mirada similar a la de los generales con sus cabos – ustedes serán responsables de la seguridad de mi familia y que ellos acaten mi orden-

- Así será Señor- respondieron ambos a un mismo tono.

- Llamen a mi madre primero, necesito hablar con ella en privado- ordenó mientras los observaba alejarse, Sakura se acercó a él.

- Voy a quedarme- dijo Sakura firmemente mientras recibía una mirada de reprobación por parte de Syaoran.

- No pienso arriesgarte, irás con mi familia-

- No voy a irme Syaoran no importa que digas-

Syaoran observo con detenimiento a Sakura, sabía que ella no desistiría en su intento de ayudar a su amiga y a él mismo, así que no tuvo más remedio que consentir su orden porque ni siquiera era una sugerencia- Te mantendrás siempre detrás de mí y no te arriesgaras- la chica no contestó, observó como su madre caminaba por el pasillo escoltada por uno de los guardias- Promételo- suplico.

- Es una promesa- susurró Sakura mientras se retiraba para reconfortar a Eriol aunque sabía que sus intentos serían inútiles.

- Hijo- la voz de la matriarca Li interrumpió los pensamientos de su hijo.

- Madre, saldrán de la mansión…-

- No sin ti Syaoran-

- No puedo irme, Liang Fu está dentro y Tomoyo, es mi obligación ayudarlos-

- Eres el futuro de nuestro Clan y la supervivencia de nuestro linaje-

- No voy a abandonarla-

- Entiendo- sabía a quien se refería – "Sakura"- pensó.

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura y los guardianes observaron en silencio la marcha de la familia Li, al salir de la mansión por tiempo indefinido, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue como el inicio de una marcha fúnebre.

Tomoyo vio horrorizada como Liang se lanzó con la empuñadura en alto a atacar a ese hombre, quien siquiera moverse de lugar redujo el ataque de su compañero a nada mientras era lanzado por una fuerza invisible.

- "Está vez no lucharás sólo"- su espada apareció- Kyaaa- fue su gritó de batalla y corrió con velocidad hacia Natzu quien en su afán por deshacerse de la reencarnación de Sen, ignoró los planes de la princesa.

- Sakura- obtuvo al fin la atención de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Syaoran?- preguntó confundida acercándose a él.

- Acompáñame, debemos colocar sellos de protección en todas las entradas de la mansión, cualquier cosa que este dentro no quiero afectar a los humanos sin habilidades mágicas-

- Perfecto, vamos- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la primera puerta.

- Hiraguizawa- Eriol salió de sus cavilaciones y confuso observo a Li - ¿tienes idea de cómo entrar?- la reencarnación sólo bajo la mirada- Hace unos días mande traer algunos manuscritos de la mansión del Clan Li, con mi familia aquí para la boda era muy importante tenerlos cerca, ¿por qué no los revisas? Están en la biblioteca tal vez encuentres algo útil- señaló la ubicación del lugar y se retiró con Sakura.

- "Gracias Syaoran"- Eriol caminó adentrándose en la biblioteca.

Izanagi reaccionó segundos antes del que hubiese sido un impacto certero en el abdomen, el movimiento que realizó a velocidad increíble le impidió ser herido, sólo un pequeño rasguño en su brazo que derramo unas gotas de sangre que enojaron al dios.

Molesto e irrito volteó hacia su atacante y al observar a la chica que sudorosa jadeaba después del esfuerzo físico, mostró una sonrisa tan maligna y cruel que helo la sangre de Tomoyo.

- Mi princesa, pronto estaremos juntos- y horrorizada Sayné observó como la herida de Natzu era sanada en un parpadeo.

El aura del dios creció mientras evocaba un hechizo que impedía a Sayné moverse, estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo cuando sintió como era embestido por el cuerpo de su Némesis, golpe que ocasionó perdiera la concentración y el hechizo no resultará.

- Lo he encontrado- gritó casi eufórico Eriol.

Todos observaron el manuscrito en la mano del hechicero, Syaoran recordó como años atrás había observado ese manuscrito pero nunca descubrió su significado.

- La energía necesaria para realizar este hechizo es muy elevada y sólo sirve para abrir esa puerta- señalo hacia el salón.

- Realicémoslo, qué esperamos- refutó Sakura molesta e impaciente, Syaoran sólo guardó silencio.

- No Sakura, no es tan fácil, sí utilizamos el hechizo se requerirían las habilidades mágicas de uno de nosotros- miro significativamente a Syaoran- sólo para servir de pilar y mantener la puerta abierta para nuestro escape y aún así el desgaste físico es tan grande que resulta arriesgado para cualquiera-

- No necesariamente- Kerberos interrumpió, todos le observaban- Nosotros podemos ser los soportes de ese hechizo, así los tres traspasarían la puerta con sus habilidades mágicas intactas- tomo mundo considero la idea.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Spinel Sun.

- Es la única manera- agregó Ruby Moon.

- El tiempo es valioso- Yue bajo a la altura de los otros guardianes.

- Decidido entonces- declaró Syaoran.

- Estarán bien no es así- preguntó conmocionada Sakura a los cuatro guardianes.

- Siempre cuidaremos de ti Sakura- dijo Kerberos, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun asintieron y como en mucho tiempo no había pasado se formó una diminuta sonrisa en los labios del juez de las cartas.

- Infanatoca Si temi more regat Impela sentra demon terra Terra nonive Infanatoca Si temi more regat Efamima dove tore Infata dio re Infa lati platsire- pronunció Eriol mientras la luna de su báculo brillaba entonos azules - tu alevetta Ote tere carlustan Prom tu ipevetas Ete ibe taliustan Icre tele palite Etes sele contemos Ifali tole soli tulives- el sol de metal brillo y adquirió el color que le representa - Emeo emojorne Impe risime-los cuatro guardianes cerraron los ojos en estado de inconciencia mientras eran encerrado en una burbuja transparente.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse…

Sayné apenas recuperaba movilidad en sus extremidades, cuando horrorizada observó como el dios sostenía entre sus manos el cuello de Sen levantándolo escasos centímetros del suelo, estaba apunto de partirle el cuello, cuando una luz deslumbro el recinto. El pecho de la princesa fue inundada por calidez.

- Te advertí no te entrometieras en mi camino, ahora no tendré compasión- gritó furioso Natzu a Eriol, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo inerte del casi asfixiado chico al suelo, sus pasos entonces se dirigieron ante la pequeña comitiva.

Tomoyo corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación a reconfortar a Liang, su corazón se paralizo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no respiraba, dos lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Tomoyo, mientras Eriol luchaba con Natzu.

- Estúpido hechicero- berreó Natzu mientras repelaba un hechizo de Eriol, provocando que con su fuerza Eriol quedará atontado.

Era el turno de Syaoran- Sakura, ayuda a Eriol- le ordenó mientras empuñaba su espada por el rabillo del ojo observó como Sakura ayudaba a Eriol a mantenerse en equilibrio.

- Jajajaja, quieres intentarlo- dijo Izanagi de modo burlesco mientras se movía sin pisar el piso hasta que quedo justo enfrente de la espada de Syaoran, presionado su pecho con la punta del arma- hazlo- desafío.

Eriol observaba la escena aunque parte de su atención y que no permitía concentrarse por completo era Tomoyo, la única opción que tenía era mantenerla a salvo para atacar a Natzu con la suficiente concentración – Sakura- tomo el brazo de la chica que estaba a su lado- encárgate de Tomoyo por favor mantenla a salvo- suplicó.

Sakura asintió mientras observaba como aquel sujeto malévolo miraba desafiante a Syaoran, se sentía impotente pero sabía que la misión que ahora le tocaba realizar era tan importante como la de su prometido y su amigo.

Cierto que Tomoyo era su amiga de toda la vida y además su prima pero ahora no comprendía a quien tenía frente, el chico que cargaba en sus piernas no respiraba, la mirada cristalina de la amatista reflejaba que él era alguien importante para ella, pero esa expresión de ira no combinaba con su amiga, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

- ¿Tomoyo?- susurró Sakura vacilante mientras tocaba el hombro de su amiga, la chica volteó a verla y su mirada brillo por unos instantes Sakura reconoció a su amiga dentro de ese cuerpo.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh- un gritó desgarrador ensordeció los oídos de Sakura.

- SYAORAN- gritó Sakura mientras lo veía ser impactado por una gran formación de luz.

- Aaaammphh – el golpe que recibió Eriol lo mantuvo en el suelo.

- ERIOL- gritó de nuevo Sakura al observar a los dos hechiceros en el suelo.

- Jajajajajaja-río jocoso Izanagi mientras observaba a sus pies los cuerpos de Syaoran y Eriol en estado lastimero – Y ahora ven a mí princesa- cambió su rumbo y se dirigió a las chicas.

- No te acerques- advirtió Sakura mientras hacia aparecer su báculo – ESCUDO- gritó, la carta apareció y las envolvió.

Molesto y frustrado por todas las trabas que minaban su éxito le dirigió las siguientes palabras a la Maestra de cartas – Has visto que hice con tus amigos, no tendré escrúpulos contigo puedo darte un viaje agradable al reino de los muertos o irás de la manera más tormentosa, tú decides-

Sintió miedo con aquellas palabras pero no flaquearía – Tú irás- Sakura quedó muda, Tomoyo de verdad había dicho eso y no sólo lo dijo, ahora estaba parada frente a Natzu, ¿sosteniendo una espada?- "Qué hacer"- pensó Sakura, no existieron muchas opciones estaba paralizada por un hechizo del dios.

Eriol recobró el conocimiento sólo para ver la escena que ni en su peor pesadilla podría haber recreado jamás.

- Te ofrezco la inmortalidad y mi amor Sayné – la princesa no emitió palabra alguna- He matado a ese estúpido humano- señalo al chico Liang – Y a estos estorbos – ahora fue el turno de mirar a Syaoran y Eriol- Y aún así no aceptas venir conmigo- preguntó.

- No- la empuñadura del arma brillo- Ya te hemos destruido una vez y está no será la excepción – amenazó – jamás seré tuya Izanagi prefiero conocer a Hades- la frase irritó al dios.

- Entonces que así sea mi amada- sentenció al fin.

- "Noooooo, maldita sea"- las palabras no fueron pronunciadas – "Piensa, piensa, tienes que salvarla"- Eriol cerró los ojos esperando un milagro.

La batalla era cósmica, halos de luz iban y venían el sudor en la frente de Sayné reflejaba su cansancio pero su determinación aún no era quebrantada, los movimientos de ambos cuerpos ya eran imposibles de percibir, el reflejo del arma de la princesa, el rojo abrasador de cada hechizo del dios, el sonido del aire siendo cortado por el filo de una arma, respiraciones agitadas, el latido de corazones agitados, palabras entredichas, idiomas extraños, sonidos perturbadores, el suelo tiembla, el aire se vuelve pesado hasta que…

- Aaaaaahhh- lastimero lamento.

Los ojos de Yue se abren, sus pupilas blancas manda un mensaje claro.

- TOMOYO- Los ojos de Eriol se abren vertiginosos- "Gracias Yue" – se levanta.

La chica ya está en brazos de Natzu, está listo a desaparecer con ella, el último golpe que impacto en Tomoyo, la hizo perder el conocimiento y la inserto en un letargo.

- Mi pequeña princesa, jamás te haría daño- confesó Natzu a la chica en sus brazos – Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo, se inclinó un poco para probar los labios de la chica por primera vez en la vida.

- No te la llevarás-

- Estúpido mortal- dijo frustrado- está vez no cometeré el error de dejarte con vida- deposito a su princesa en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

- Es tiempo de mandarte a otro mundo hechicero- e Izanagi se lanzó al ataque.

Esta vez la lucha era más dura y agitada, un paso y el siguiente eran decisivos en sus movimientos, la pelea era de habilidades mágicas exclusivamente, ambos estaba exhaustos y aunque el dios lo intentaba no podía atinar el golpe de gracia para su oponente, este se movía como prediciendo sus ataques y conocía suficientes conjuros como para evitar ser afectado, claro que un hechicero no se compara a un dios, sobretodo por que el segundo no puede ser destruido ¡Bingo!

- si quid habet vel rotas, res ahabebis diffcles aliquando ne pas rencore ave tuto- pronunció Eriol solemne.

- Nooooooooooo- gritó Natzu, un temblor provocó una grieta en el suelo-¿Cómo?...- preguntó aterrado, sus ojos grandes, abiertos – Sólo él puede hacerlo- gritó mientras veía el cuerpo de Liang sin movimiento.

Syaoran al fin recobraba el sentido, observó frente a él la cara de terror del chico, una grieta en el suelo, Eriol estaba al otro lado levantando su báculo, más allá el cuerpo de Tomoyo inconsciente, sintió un alivió, busco a la derecha de su posición y se sintió tranquilo, ahí estaba su pequeña flor de cerezo, hincada viendo asustada la escena, se levantó para alcanzarla, llegó junto a ella a rastras y la abrazó contra sí, ella soltó a llorar, un movimiento, los alerto, algo o alguien jalaba la camisa de Syaoran.

- Yo enseñe ese hechizo, crees que no lo recordaría – dijo secamente.

Eriol se lanzó contra Natzu, una explosión se produjo por el colapso de los dos cuerpos, un estruendo, la tierra tembló de nuevo, el espacio perdió su tonalidad oscura, las pequeñas estrellas se apagaron, el techo era visible nuevamente. Sakura conjuro a escudo para protegerse de los escombros y desechos mágicos, Syaoran abrazó con fuerza a Tomoyo y entro dentro de la esfera que Sakura había creado, cerraron sus ojos para evitar quedar ciegos.

Silencio, ahora ningún sonido se escuchaba, la nube de polvo se disipa lenta y escalofriante, se distingue un cuerpo sobre el suelo, un bulto, una sombra, la grieta se ha cerrado, la chimenea, los muebles, los cuadros al fin se distinguen.

- Es Eriol- susurra Sakura ahogando un suspiro de alivio.

Camino presurosa hacia el cuerpo de Eriol, él estaba boca abajo extendido, ella giro el cuerpo y con jubilo descubrió que aún estaba vivo, sonrió hacia Syaoran que la observaba.

Syaoran se sintió aliviado, no había nada de que preocuparse Tomoyo y Eriol estaban a salvo, los guardianes aunque débiles aún vivían y su primo Liang parecía recuperado de los golpes que recibió.

- Ella ¿está bien?- preguntó con dificultad Eriol mientras levantaba con un esfuerzo inhumano la cabeza.

- Sí, ésta bien, gracias Eriol nos salvaste- la mirada de Sakura se cristalizo mientras apartaba un mechón de la frente de la reencarnación.

In my place, in my place/ Aquí en este lugar

Were lines that I couldn't change / Estaban líneas que no podría cambiar

I was lost, oh yeah / Estaba perdido, oh sí

- Sayné – susurró Liang mientras se paraba con dificultad, Syaoran quien sostenía a Tomoyo en brazos para reunirla con Eriol, se detuvo, el cuerpo de la amatista empezó a revolverse en el cuerpo del lobo.

- Sen- escapó un débil susurro de los labios de Tomoyo, una muestra de dolor se reflejo en su rostro.

I was lost, I was lost / Perdido, estaba perdido

Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed / Crucé líneas que no debí cruzar

I was lost, oh yeah / Estaba perdido. Oh sí

Syaoran sintió como los brazos de su primo aparecían frente a él reclamándole la preciosa carga.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Sakura?- preguntó Eriol, ella sólo contuvo la respiración - ¿qué pasa?- la angustia se apodero de él e intentó enderezarse para tener una panorámica.

- No Eriol – le impidió Sakura. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su rostro.

- Tengo que saber – gritó bajo angustiado y ahí la vio en los brazos de otro, aferrado a ese desconocido – Tomoyo- gritó esforzándose.

If you go, if you go/ Sí te vas, sí te vas

Leaving me here on my own/ Dejándome aquí solo

Well I wait for you / Bien espero por tí.

Syaoran no podía negarse, la mirada de Tomoyo le suplicaba dejarla ir y así lo hizo, derrotado dejo caer sus brazos y su mirada al suelo.

- Al fin juntos mi princesa – susurró en el oído de la chica mientras la apretaba más contra sí- al fin disfrutaremos de la felicidad que nos robó ese dios- prometió.

- De nuevo juntos Sen, amor mío cuánto te he extrañado- aspiró el aroma del cuello de su amado- "Tomoyo"- escuchó a lo lejos, un dolor de cabeza le invadió.

I was scared, I was scared/ Asustado, estaba asustado

Tired and underprepared/ Cansado y desprevenido

But I wait for you/ Pero espero por ti

- "No te vayas"- escuchó ahora claro y lastimero al igual las punzadas que atacaban su cabeza, se apretó más al cuerpo de Sen – "No puedes irte"- está vez fue algo dentro de su ser quien hablo – "No lo abandones"- ¿su conciencia?, tal vez – "Lo amas recuerda"- como un martillazo tras otro, así se sentía su cabeza- Sen, regresa con ese hombre por favor-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con voz trémula Liang.

- Sí- fue la seca respuesta.

Sen se acercó a Eriol, se agachó con Sayné entre sus brazos, ella descendió y observó con detenimiento al joven que repitió nuevamente 'Tomoyo'- "¿Quién es Tomoyo?"- se preguntó Sayné- "No lo sabes"- ella misma se contestó – "Eres tú"- ¿Conciencia? ¿Alma?

Eriol levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de Tomoyo, mientras ella se sorprendía, sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo – Te amo – la mirada color mar se transformo en un zul apacible.

Please, please, please / Por favor, por favor, por favor

Come on and sing to me / Acércate y canta para mí.

To me, me / para mí

Sayné entro en shock, 'te amo' sonaba con eco dentro de su cabeza, no era su conciencia ni su alma la que le hablaban, era su corazón – Yo también te amo Eriol- respondió Tomoyo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa cálida.

Tomoyo giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Liang, al que le sonrió de igual forma que a Eriol – Sen- dijo cálidamente – No es nuestro tiempo amor mío, estos no son nuestros cuerpos, no podemos arrebatarles a ellos lo que a nosotros nos fue robado- se levantó y miro de frente a Sen- hasta la eternidad juntos mi amado Sen- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sen.

Dos estrellas brillantes salieron del cuerpo de Tomoyo y Liang, mientras desfallecían en el suelo, las pequeñas luces formaron un remolino y desaparecieron en el infinito.

(Un mes después)

Eriol movió su brazo, el espacio en la cama estaba vacío, abrió sus ojos perezosamente, levantó la mirada y observó el reloj de mesita, las 9:30 am, aún era temprano, giró su cuerpo sobre la cama y entonces quedó deslumbrado, de pie frente a la ventana estaba su pequeña envuelta en una delicada bata de seda que se deslizaba por las curvas de su cuerpo. Eriol se levantó de la cama y enrolló la sábana a su cintura para guardar un poco de pudor, restregó una de sus manos entre su cabello enmarañado.

Tomoyo estaba meditando sobre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, agradecía a la vida por darle una segunda oportunidad y más en ese momento, en que dos poderosos manos acariciaban su cintura y se anudaban en su abdomen bajo, una cálida voz hablo en su garganta.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Eriol, aspirando el aroma de su prometida.

- En ti, en todo- dijo soñadora mientras abrazaba los brazos de su amante.

- Te notó triste, ¿estás bien? – recibió un suspiro que lo hizo sentir más afortunado.

- Cómo no estarlo- le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

- Te amo pequeña- dijo pausadamente mientras besaba el cuello de Tomoyo.

- Yo también te amo Eriol- tomó el rostro de Eriol entre sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios - ¿Qué crees que hagan Sakura y Syaoran a está hora?- giró dando la espalda al balcón.

- Considerando que su boda fue ayer, estoy seguro que deben estar haciendo- beso las comisuras de sus labios – lo mismo que debemos hacer nosotros – sonrió de esa manera que lo caracteriza.

- jajaja, ¿tú crees que debemos?- sedujo Tomoyo dando un beso en el cuello de Eriol – jajaja- rió mientras sentía las manos de Eriol desatar su bata.

- Sí preciosa – introdujo las manos debajo de la molestosa tela, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, llevó a Tomoyo hasta la cama donde la depositó mientras seguía besándola.

Una voz se escuchó escaleras abajo.

- Tomoyo, hija ya estoy en casa-

- Mamá- dijo Tomoyo asustada, mientras se cubría con la sábana y se sentaba recargándose en la cabecera, obvio pasó tirando a Eriol.

- Shhhhh- dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba junto a ella – No sabe que estamos aquí- dijo calmando a Tomoyo.

- jajajaja- río ella juguetona pese a la situación – ¿y crees que no subirá?- preguntó sonriéndole.

- Puedo hechizarla- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que derriten.

- ERIOL- gritó reprimiéndole dándose cuenta de que eso les delató.

Dos haces de luz aparecen en las nubes, juntos y brillantes.

- ¿Serán felices?-

- Justo como nosotros lo somos Sayné-

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Y cómo prometido es deuda, aquí el fin de la serie, que espero les agrade, desde hace mucho la tenía en mente pero como estaba en finales de semestre el tiempo escaseo para plasmarlo.

Y cómo al principio mencione, este capítulo va con especial dedicatoria a todos aquellos que dedicaron parte de su valioso tiempo para leer la historia. Gracias y espero que esta serie no sea mi debut y despedida pero es que no tengo ideas claras últimamente.

Que sus metas se cumplan y su felicidad se mantenga por siempre, es mejor una sonrisa que cualquier palabra. Adiós!, Bye!, Arrivederci!, Adeus!, Au revoir!, Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaraciones: todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí misma.

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flash back.

**EPÍLOGO**

- Me alegra que Syaoran y tú la pasen de maravilla- sonrió gratamente feliz- no olvides tomar fotografías para mí Sakura¡Por favor!- suplicó.

- Vamos… Tomoyo- contestó la aludida- dame un respiro- suspiró y después agregó-ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada, no termino de conocer mis nuevas labores en la mansión, todos son muy amables y Syaoran comprensivo pero aún así es difícil…- se mantuvo callada unos segundos como dudando sí fuera correcto continuar- a veces al despertar desearía continuar en nuestra luna de miel, sólo nosotros dos- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro iluminándolo y encendiendo el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda.

- Todo estará bien Sakura, no te preocupes- reconfortó- cuando sientas la marea subir recuerda que no estás sola, además por naturaleza propia los cambios son difíciles de sobrellevar para cualquiera y en ese tema sí puedo aconsejarte-

- Gracias Tomoyo, no sé que haría sin ti amiga- acomodó el pequeño bonsái en la mesita del jardín- y Eriol ¿cómo está, tienen ya alguna fecha tentativa para la boda- sonrió contenta sabiendo que alegraría a su amiga sin embargo la respuesta fue inesperada.

- No- suspiró y entrecerró un poco los ojos- él está bien sólo que un poco paranoico, aún no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, es decir, debiste estar aquí cuando regresó mi madre de viaje y el tuvo que regresar a la mansión- una gota pareció una gota sobre su frente remembrando aquel tan accidentado recuerdo- y ahora está más preocupado por mi salud que por convenir alguna fecha y no quiero presionarlo, de hecho ayer regresó a Londres pero dejo a Nakuru como mi guardiana, insistió mucho en que le acompañará pero después de que mamá se enteró del compromiso quiere que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntas y la comprendo-

- Trata de entenderlo Tomoyo-chan, todos seguimos algo consternados con lo que pasó hace tres meses-

- Yo también Sakura, aún despierto por las noches a causa de pesadillas han disminuido casi en su totalidad pero aún me afectan-

- ¿Has conversado de esos sueños con Eriol-kun?- preguntó azorada la ahora señora Li.

- ¡No! ni pensarlo- se apresuró a decir Tomoyo- sí así fuera no me dejaría salir de casa sola jajajaja- rió soltando algo de tensión.

- jajajaj- se contagió Sakura- siempre es un placer charlar contigo, ahora tengo que seguir con mis tareas, te llamaré luego prima-

- Es una promesa Sakura, dale mis saludos a la familia Li-

- Así lo haré, saluda a tú madre de mi parte y claro también a Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel Sun y recuerda que una pequeña indirecta no hace daño a nadie, charlaremos luego, adiós-

-Adiós Sakura- colgó el auricular y salió de su habitación.

(Londres al día siguiente)

El día era radiante y dentro de la oficina no era la excepción pensó Eriol un poco fastidiado mientras entraba al elevador después de saludar a unas cuantas personas en la recepción, por qué demonios sí Steve Lacorte era su mano derecha y el elemento más calificado de su empresa le llamó a Tomoeda requiriendo urgentemente su presencia en Londres. Rogaba a los dioses porque el problema en verdad fuera serio porque sí era lo contrario su amigo recibiría un gran castigo por haberlo apartado de su prometida.

- "Prometida"- le agradaba esa palabra y asimilarla con la imagen fresca de Tomoyo, mientras el elevador ascendía al quinto piso se preguntó sí debía comunicarles el compromiso a sus padres de inmediato o esperar hasta que Tomoyo se reuniera con él en la capital británica, concluyendo que sería mejor esperar a su reencuentro para enterar a cualquier persona.

En menos de diez segundos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ahí coqueteando con su asistente estaba Lacorte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Eriol sintió un ardor instalarse en la boca de su estomago, camino impávido hacia su oficina ofreciendo un seco – Buenos días- después de abrir la puerta se giro – Lacorte te espero en mi oficina- y cerró la puerta.

Steve conocía a Eriol desde hace muchos años y pese a las diferencias que existieron entre ellos, ambos eran lo suficientemente sensatos como para conocer al otro y perdonarse, su sonrisa desapareció y se preguntó – "¿qué hice está vez?"- camino hacia la oficina de su amigo casi escuchando una marcha fúnebre.

Fuera de la oficina, la joven secretaria revisaba en su agenda una y otra vez asustada cuando al fin después de revisar tres veces no encontró nada su sentido de responsabilidad descanso, ella no había cometido ningún error, el regreso de su jefe no estaba contemplado, mucho menos para ese día.

Por qué su oficina estaba en penumbras se preguntaba Eriol, ni siquiera las persianas estaban abiertas, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y se giro sabiendo a quien encontraría a sus espaldas – Y bien… ¿cuál es la urgencia?- preguntó al rostro confundido de su receptor.

- …- Ni que decir que por ese momento la sorpresa le invadía- Vaya Eriol, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo en forma sarcástica pero el rostro endurecido de su jefe hizo que cambiará por completo el rumbo de la conversación - ¿a qué urgencia te refieres?- preguntó ahora intrigado.

- Eso deseo saber, me hiciste regresar de Japón por un problema, quiero saber cuál es- preguntó de nuevo pesé a la oscuridad de la habitación veía claramente como Steve movía la cabeza negando.

- Ninguno, después de que Nakuru me dijo que te alcanzaría en Japón porque las cosas se habían arreglado con Tomoyo, entendí que no querías que nadie te molestará así que me he estado haciendo cargo de la compañía-

- Vamos Steve, anteayer me llamaste pidiéndome que volviera no me hagas creer ahora que no es cierto – desesperado metió los dedos entre su cabello restregando su cabeza – estuvimos discutiendo media hora ¿recuerdas?-

- Disculpa Eriol pero yo no te llamé-

- Entonces explica quién fue-

- No sé, sólo te aseguró que yo no-

- De acuerdo pero sí tu no llamaste entonces quién…- Por qué esto le causaba un mal presentimiento a Eriol.

Cinco minutos más tarde una llamada confirmó sus sospechas…

(Tomoeda)

Después de un respiro por parte de Nakuru, al fin Tomoyo pudo salir de casa sin llevar a alguien cuidando sus espaldas, el parque era un lugar ideal para visitar, cientos de metros de frescura natural que invadían los pulmones de cualquiera y cosquilleaban a los transeúntes invitándoles a sonreír, después de más de media hora de caminata intensa se acercó a una pequeña heladería recién inaugurada bajo la vista para revisar si había traído consigo efectivo y de repente choco contra alguien.

- Disculpe, venía distraída- al levantar la vista observó un celular en las manos de aquella persona y entonces le sonrió - ¿Kaho?- su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas Tomoyo?- sonrió malévola. Mientras una oleada de frío invadía la espina dorsal de la chica amatista.

(Londres)

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Steve mientras contemplaba azorado como Eriol aventaba el teléfono celular al otro lado de la oficina.

- Kaho- respondió secamente y salió de la oficina.

-¿Qué te dijo?- gritó a lo lejos Steve por qué Eriol ya iba escaleras abajo.

Mientras en su mente recordaba las palabras de la joven castaña – "Los helados son una delicia y mucho mejor con una grata compañía, tal vez coma uno en Tomoeda"- y la comunicación se cortó.

(Tomoeda)

- ¿Desean ordenar? – preguntó la jovenzuela sosteniendo un pequeño block de notas entre sus manos.

- Para mí un te helado y tú qué deseas-

- Igual para mí –

Su orden no tardo más de cinco silenciosos minutos en ser llevado a la mesa y entonces, la charla comenzó.

- ¿Cómo estás enterada de eso?- preguntó incomoda Tomoyo viendo directamente a los ojos de la mujer sentada frente a ella.

- ¿Haz comentado tus sueños con Eriol?- inanimada y fría como témpano.

- No tengo por qué responderte-

- Tienes razón pero en ese caso no podré ayudarte-

- ¿y en qué necesitaría tú ayuda?-

- No entiendes, cierra tus ojos y déjame enseñarte-

- ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?-

- Por que jamás te he mentido-

- "Tiene razón"- pensó ella, así que cerro sus ojos y de nuevo las imágenes desastrosas y terroríficas llenas de sangre y gente, gritos, confusión aparecieron, sintió como fuera de su inconciencia las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos y deseo con todas fuerzas despertar de ese mal sueño peri sus ojos no se abrieron hasta que la trama dio fin, las palabras se anudaron en su garganta casi diario tenía ese sueño y ahora lo repetía había fingido con Sakura esa pesadilla la atormentaba a cada segundo, aquel hombre con una espada en su mano atravesando al otro que yacía sobre el suelo, después arremetía contra cientos de personas más sin compasión alguna, niños y mujeres desangradas a manos de ese feroz ser con aquella sonrisa sádica y entonces ella misma sentía el frío de metal dentro de ella - ¿qué es eso?- preguntó en un lastimero quejido a los ojos miel que le observaban.

- Tú última pesadilla- sonrió casi de forma maternal.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó secando las lágrimas de su propio rostro.

- Quiero que Eriol sea feliz y tú también, será mejor que me vaya, él no tarda en aparecer – se levantó de la silla hasta que sintió una mano cálida jalando de su brazo.

- Gracias Kaho – Tomoyo sonrió.

Tomoyo salía de la heladería cuando dos brazos la envolvieron y una voz protectora le preguntó- ¿estás bien?-

- No imaginé que regresases tan pronto de Londres- comentó mientras veía sus pupilas azules.

- ¿Kaho?- pronunció preocupado.

- Sólo me pidió que te hiciera feliz- sonrió y beso los labios de su prometido.

Dos semanas más tarde Tomoyo y Eriol arribaron al aeropuerto de Londres junto a Nakuru quien hablaba sin parar. Rose lloró sin parar mientras Richard estrechaba la mano de su hijo, Steve abrazó a Eriol en un gesto fraternal mientras Tomoyo apenada sólo atinó a consolar a su futura suegra.

- ¿Tienen planeada ya la fecha para la boda?- preguntó Rose dentro de su conmoción.

- No aún…- las palabras de Tomoyo fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina.

- Mañana mismo u hoy sí es posible- afirmó Eriol.

- Pe…pe…ro, mamá, los demás – trato de persuadir Tomoyo asombrada por el comportamiento de Eriol.

- Hijo necesitamos tiempo para detalles de la recepción, la boda, el festejo, la luna d miel, los regalos- Rose se sentía hiperventilar.

Mientras Nakuru gritaba- Estás loco Eriol, al menos se requiere un mes o dos para planear una boda-

- Sé que estás entusiasmado pero ¿no crees que es precipitado?- preguntó a Steve.

Sólo Richard Hiraguizawa mantuvo silencio mientras su hijo hablaba – Tomoyo extiéndeme- suplico mirando los ojos de su prometida. No soportaría ni una vez más la incertidumbre de saber que ella estuviese en peligro o lejos de él.

Las respiraciones se contuvieron dentro de la habitación y ella sonrió soñadoramente – Hablaré a mi madre, tiene que tomar un vuelo- su sonrisa creció y sintió como Eriol le levantaba al vilo y le hacia girar en el aire mientras reía contra su cuello y entonces a su mente vino la conversación con Sakura –"Trata de entenderlo"- y la que sostuviera con Kaho – "quiero que Eriol sea feliz y tú también"-

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pesé a la apuración de Eriol, la boda religiosa se llevó a cabo cinco días después del anuncio de su compromiso al cual precedió la luna de miel, ahora mismo él y Tomoyo sobrevolaban territorio francés.

La puerta del tocador se abrió, Eriol tomo la delicada mano de su esposa mientras la atraía hacia él, la noche fue simplemente mágica y a la mañana siguiente…

Eriol se despabiló y observó a su esposa envuelta en una sábana blanca sonriéndole, sólo a él, sonrió respondiendo a su llamado mientras enamorado hasta el tuétano le dijo a su esposa con voz ronca – No podría ser más feliz que ahora-

Tomoyo desde su altura sonrió enigmáticamente mientras acariciaba su vientre - ¿estás seguro amor? –

**FIN EPILOGO**

Na: y aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata, jejeje, lo siento pero no podía terminar la serie sin reivindicar a la pobre de Kaho, después de todo a mi no me parece tan mala, dudas, comentarios, críticas... avisenme. Sean felices y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
